Pirate's Life For Me
by Pnkrockninja101
Summary: When Kagome tells the men who attacked her carriage she is the one getting engaged, what trouble stirs up from this one little lie? Read to find out! HIATUS. BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Pnkrockninja here! Well I got this idea because I love pirates and I love Inuyasha so I thought why not put the two together!? Anywhos, this is the first chapter of the story, the second chapter is already brainstorming in my head as we speak. It might be a while before I can get it up but it will arrive eventually! XD**

**Now on with the story!**

**"A Pirate's Life For Me" **

**Chapter One: Daydreams and Kidnaps**

_The night draped sky was ominously quiet. Everyone was home and preparing to go to sleep or they were already asleep, all but two, apparent female, figures walking the streets. Both seemed to sway as they walked, as if intoxicated, making tons of noise, if all was as it seemed. They were down by the docks getting the attention of quite a few scruffy men. Dog-whistles resounded along with a few "hey there's." The young women continued until they stopped in front of the biggest ship there, which happened to be a Navy ship. This wasn't just any Navy ship though, it was the S.S. Chariot, and the captain was famous for bringing in more pirates than any other captain in the land. He was often called away to capture troublesome pirates for bounty. _

_The two guards which stood before the ramp stiffened in the women's approach, until the girls were in front of them. They drank in the elegant appearance of the two, never seeing their faces. Both girls wrapped an arm around a guard, a gentle hand resting on their shoulder, and kissed their neck. The guards were too dumbstruck to acknowledge the girls slipping past them, continuing up the ramp. The two guards were never lucky enough to have time off to go out and see women, nor did they look the type to go out at all. _

_The females continued their way onto the ship and headed towards the stairs which lead to the under deck. It wasn't long before they found where they recovered stolen goods and where the brig was. A small shaggy dog sat at the safe distance away from the bars, the keys attached to his collar. A few prisoners watched as the girls came down the stairs._

"_Hey Sweetcheeks, how about helping out an old man?" said one of the prisoners, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

"_You talking to me?" the raven haired woman said, taking off the formal hat hiding her fair face, shining hazel eyes looking over to the man. "Because if you are talking to me," she continued, walking towards the bars of the cell, "then you should know to never call me Sweetcheeks." She finished pulling out a hidden sword and stabbing the man fatally. "Anyone else?" she inquired pulling the sword out of the corpse, letting it fall to the floor. "I didn't think so." She said grabbing a random cloth and wiping the blood off. She whistled and the dog came straight to her._

"_Hey Benny, who's a good dog?" she cooed as she slipped the collar off. She let her hand get licked before the dog ran away. While the raven haired woman was killing the greasy man and getting the keys, a brunette could be seen talking as much gold coins as possible. A few small pouches were filled and hidden away in various places. She walked over to join the raven beauty. "Hey Kags, what are we going to do about these cock knockers?"_

"_I don't know, Sango. I believe we could let them go and let them reek havoc on this ship… or we can just kill them all." Kags stated, a few faces which had a gleam in their eye, fell as she spoke about killing them. _

"_I do believe I like that idea the best. You are wicked."_

"_I try." The one known as Kags said stabbing another prisoner. Sango unlocked the cell door and pulled out her own sword. Kags had pulled out a few daggers, throwing them each one hitting their intended target. Sango only got the chance to kill two. "You always get the fun."_

"_Maybe you should be quicker on your feet?"_

"_Har har!" Sango said sarcastically as Kags took out a pouch of gold and tied them to the keys. She then tossed the keys into the solitary cell where a man hid in the darkness._

"_Why are you helping me?" came a husky voice._

"_Lets just say I hate some arrangements which are being made, and revenge is bittersweet." And with that Kags left, running after the brunette known as Sango._

"_Revenge, eh?" the figure hidden in the dark said grasping the pouch and the keys._

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she continued to look out the window of the carriage. She rested her head on her fist as her elbow rested on the arm rest of the door. She hated how she had to give up her mischievous ways. _That was the last night of freedom._ She thought. She sighed again, this time an irritated snarl was heard.

"Stop sighing of I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Throw me out of the carriage?"

"As tempting as that sounds, my father would have my neck."

"That's right, be daddy's little angel, Kikyo." Kagome stated sarcastically, which earned a snicker from the girl who was sitting next to her. Kikyo shot a glare towards the brunette. "It is not a laughing matter."

"I believe it is." Sango retorted. Kikyo snarled again and looked everywhere but the two girls sitting across from her. Kagome thought it was time for some good old annoy-the-hell-out-of-Kikyo-time.

"I say, Sango, how did we end up in the life of the spoiled and worthless?"

"I don't know, Kags."

"Then please tell me you know why we ended up in this good for nothing carriage with the queen of all the wenches!" Kagome said, mock cheerfulness in her tone.

"Sure I do." Sango replied smirking at the death glare her sister, Kikyo, was giving Kagome. "We are in this **lovely**, god-forsaken carriage because said queen of all the wenches is getting engaged to the king of the curs. We are along for this **wondrous** adventure because there is more room for us there than at daddies."

"Lord Naraku is not a… a… a…"

"Can you even say the word 'cur'?" Kagome interrupted letting her eyes slip back to the landscape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ship laid docked at the harbor of Kyoto. A meek looking male stood at the wooden ramp which led onto the ship. The name could be seen in an elegant script, Casanova. The teenaged appearance boy stood in front, a small scythe attached to a chain secured at his waist, twiddling his thumbs. He looked to the corner of his eyes where a familiar silver haired figure was coming towards him.

"Oh! Captain Inuyasha! Royals tried to get onto the ship but I took care of them real good." He stated jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to the three men in Navy suits bound together.

"I see… did you get any information from the bastards?" his golden eyes shifting to the bound.

"They kept saying this ship and its crew needed to leave or otherwise be put into custody, whatever that means. When I asked why they said the local lord is expecting a few guests and this ship put a damper on the look of their beautiful city."

"They didn't even say anything about the fact that we are pirates?" Inuyasha inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was getting to that part, Captain! Then they recognized the ship's name, and since you are the most devious pirate on the seven seas, they figured out you were here and one of them ran off with the big one over there yelling to inform Lord Naraku and his guests Inuyasha the pirate is here! Then I knocked them out, and bound them."

"Captain Inuyasha, Captain. They never get the fucking captain part right."

"Captain?"

"So his guests are royals from Tokyo, no doubt. This could be interesting. Did you find out anything else, Kohaku?"

"Nothing except that Lord Naraku is engaged to be married to one of the three lady guests."

"Excellent." Inuyasha stated a smirk spreading across his naturally tanned face. He threw the supplies he just gathered onto the ship before turning back into town.

"Wait up, Captain Inuyasha!" shouted a few crew members running after him.

"I need you guys to round up some horses and find a decent knock out smoke. Tell that god-forsaken monk what I'm up to. Oh, and don't forget your weapons." Inuyasha stated continuing his way into town.

--------------------------------------------------------

The carriage-ride was dragging on and on. Kagome had continued to sigh and snap witty and insulting comments towards Kikyo. Kagome was not related to Kikyo, despite how much they looked alike, and she was not related to Sango. Her parents died when she was nine and since she had no living relatives, she was sent to the local lord, Sango's father. He gladly took her in and even treated her as if she was his own daughter, so in a way she was "sisters" with Kikyo and Sango. It would explain all the fights she gets into with Kikyo.

"You are an INDISPICABLE, UNDESERVING, UNRELIABLE-"

"Kikyo, be quiet!" Kagome hushed.

"What!?"

"I said shut up!" she commanded in a rushed whisper. She knew something was wrong. The horses were brought to a halt, but they were rather quiet for being commanded to stop by the reins.

"Why aren't we-" Kikyo started only to be stopped by Sango's hand. Kagome slowly got out of the carriage and looked around to find the coachman missing. She let her gaze trail to the horses to find them laying on the ground in a daze. She had her back turned to the woods and shut her eyes searching for any kind of noise. A few seconds went by, then a twig snapped. _Near enough to disarm._ She thought. She quickly spun around, opening her eyes and snatching the sword from it's sheath of the sneak. She stopped taking a fighting stance, sword held strongly in front of her, in front of the carriage door.

Just then, rustling came from the woods and five men surrounded in front of her, keeping a safe distance away. Kagome held her stance, looking at each one of them without moving her head. The one furthest left from her came at her, jabbing his sword at her. She grabbed the hilt and slammed her fist down on the man's elbow, making him completely release his hold on the sword. In one swift movement, she left a gash in the man's chest, rendering him useless. She now had a second weapon, and got into another fighting stance, both swords pointed towards the enemy. The man second to right of her came at her now. She brought down the sword in her left hand to block his attack, as the sword in her right hand slashed at his abdomen. He hit the ground as three more men came at her. Kagome blocked the first attack, spinning and slashing the second man as he didn't expect the defense. The first guy managed to jump back and away from the deadly weapon. Kagome took her stance again looking between the two enemies left.

"I see you guys can't handle a simple kidnap mission."

"But, Captain-"

"You can't even handle a small wench." Inuyasha stated stepping out from the woods. Kagome held her stance as the new comer, obviously the leader, had shown himself. Her eye twitched at the 'wench' comment.

"Why are you trying to kidnap us?" she demanded in a harsh tone.

"Well, I heard the Lord of the region was getting married to one of the Ladies who was coming into town today. What better way to make some money than to kidnap for ransom?" he stated calmly coming closer to the carriage. He got a good look at the raven haired female. _I've seen that face before…_ he thought as a flash of an image from several months ago. _That can't be her. This girl can't be the one who helped me off that bloody Navy ship almost seven months ago._

"Captain?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts.

"Move aside, bitch, and you won't get hurt." He threatened.

"Over my cold dead body." Kagome hissed grasping the sword's hilts tighter, turning her knuckles white.

"That can be arranged." Inuyasha nodded sending the two men at her at the same time. She went after the one on her left.

"Sango! Get out here NOW!" she yelled. The door flinging open just at the right moment to slam into the other man coming at Kagome's right. "Perfect timing!" She complimented throwing Sango a sword.

"No problem." Sango stabbed the sword through the door into the gut of the male, who just ran into the door moments ago. Kagome was about to run her sword through the man, but he moved quickly enough to where he dodged the attack, grabbed her wrist which held the sword, making her drop her weapon, swinging her around to where her back was against his chest, a dagger barely touching her neck.

"Kags!"

"Hold you action, Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Captain?" Inuyasha walked up to the man holding the fighting woman captive. He turned her head from side to side by her chin. Next he looked straight into her eyes. He was captivated by the light hazel outlined by a deep green. The fire that her intense eyes held intrigued him to no end.

"Hey, Captain Mutt-face?" Inuyasha was drawn away from his daze and looked up to his crew mate. He turned to face the brunette, holding the sword in a defense stance, completely ignoring the 'nickname' his crew mate gave him.

"Which one of you is getting married?"

"That would be me." Kagome stated, a pink tint to her cheeks from the gold eyes that she couldn't look away from only moments ago.

"You are, are you?" Kagome nodded, ignoring Sango's expression.

"Well, seeing as we already have you under control, we can leave. Unfortunately, you killed all my men I brought with me, so looks like your friend got off lucky." Inuyasha stated arrogantly. He sent a nod towards the man holding her, signaling to get moving back to the ship, Kagome in tow.

"Kags!"

"Sango, tell my fiancé I am sorry and tell my brother my room is to be switched and tell father the ball is under the tree." Kagome said quickly but clearly. She knew Sango understood what she meant, but the two guys leading her away did not.

"Oh, and tell Kikyo good luck!" knowing full well Kikyo was in that carriage listening to what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alrighty then, my kiddies. This is the end of the first chapter lemme know what you think!**

**-Pnkrockninja**


	2. Chapter 2

'**ello peoples! I have arrived with chapter two of "A Pirate's Life For Me." Though I have brought the goods on this chapter, the next chapter might take a while. I am swamped at school with work and my four day weekend coming up is pretty booked. I'll see what I can do!**

**So anyways, I know I forgot this on the last chapter but I hope this will cover that chapter and this one…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be spending time writing this fan fiction for I would be rich!**

**Thanks to all you readers, I am glad you chose to read my story! Now on with chapter two!**

**Chapter Two: A Stop, A Friend, and Two Messages**

Kagome sat on top the horse, hands tied to the saddle horn in a complicated knot. They had been traveling for seven hours straight and not only did her butt and back hurt from sitting in the same position for seven hours, she also had to go to the bathroom. She looked up from the dark brown saddle to the back of the silver haired man, who was walking a few feet ahead of her horse. The man who had kept her contained, who was also known as Kouga, was walking next to the horse with the reins and ropes in hand. She side glanced him and noticed he was walking the entire seven hours as well. _What are these guys, some kind of freaks? They have been walking the same pace for hours. That or I am going crazy! _Kagome sighed. She moved in the slightest way and realized how badly she had to go to the bathroom.

"Can we _PLEASE_ stop!? I have to pee!"

"Shut up. We know it's only a trick to get away."

"I'm serious! I have to go to the bathroom! I'll piss on this horse if I have to."

"Then you would reek of urine."

"You think I care at the moment?" Kagome asked harshly, side glancing Kouga again. There was silence from both men. Inuyasha smirked.

"Let her go take a fucking piss. The wench won't escape. Even if she did she would be stranded in the woods. Though, tie a rope around her waist. Can't be too careful, eh?" he stated before coming to a stop. He pulled out an old parchment, and made himself look busy.

Kouga stopped the horse and untied the rope on the saddle horn. He pulled on the rope to pull Kagome off the horse. Kagome, literally, fell into Kouga's arms. His hands landed perfectly around Kags waist as her tied hands ended up pressed in between her and Kouga's chest. She slowly looked up to find him staring down at her.

"YOU TOTALLY DID THAT ON PURPOSE! LET GO OF ME!"

"I am going to make you my woman." He stated out of the blue, throwing Kagome off by the comment.

"Say WHAT!? No way in hell am I going to be your woman! Now will you tie the damned rope around my waist so I can go piss? Please and thank you!"

Inuyasha had peered over the paper the moment Kagome and landed in Kouga's arms. He was about to let out a snarl of a comment (though he doesn't know why of course), but Kagome had beaten him with her yell. He smirked as Kouga cowered from the woman for a moment before going straight back to the cocky bastard he is known for. He watched as Kouga tied the rope around Kagome's waist and as she walked away and into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun was setting, a carriage could be seen coming up a cobblestone driveway. Kikyo tapped her fingertip on her fabric covered knee as she waited, ever so patiently, to reach the house (coughmansioncough) of Lord Naraku. She wouldn't consider herself nervous, but anyone would say she was. She, also, had to tell the Lord of their little pirate incident on the way to his house. _At least I think they were pirates… they must have been with the one fellow calling the other Captain._

Sango, on the other hand, was sitting completely still, no emotion readable on her face. This was another reason Kikyo was on edge. She had never seen Sango so emotionless, as if she were a realistic statue.

"Sango…?" No answer.

"Sango…" Not even a twitch.

Kikyo gave up trying to figure out what was going through her sister's mind. Even if she got Sango to talk, she would probably say it was nothing or tell her it was none of her business. The carriage came to a halt which brought Kikyo out of her thoughts and some movement from Sango. They both were helped out of the carriage and greeted by Lord Naraku himself.

"I thought Kagome was coming along? I didn't receive a message saying she was staying behind." Sango opened her mouth to answer but Kikyo beat her to the punch.

"My Lord, Kagome was taken by pirates!" she exclaimed with a curtsy.

"Oh my, oh my indeed. Why don't you tell me the whole story on the way up to the den." He replied calmly, turning towards the marble stairs, arm offered to Kikyo. Kikyo linked her arm with his and started the story.

"It all started with Kagome and Sango picking……… calling me names…" her voice faded as she continued up the stairs with Lord Naraku. Sango slowly made her way up, trailing further and further behind. When she made it to the top of the stairs, she didn't see any signs of Lord Naraku of Kikyo, which is what she wanted. She turned to her left and made a beeline to the study part of the house. Once she got to the oak wood desk settled in the back of the room, she took out a small sheet of parchment, a feather pen, and an ink well.

_Souta,_

_I am to inform you, Kagome's room needs to be switched and the ball is under the tree for Kirara. I wish you well._

_-Sango_

She pulled out an envelope and placed the wax over a candle. She placed the small letter into the envelope and neatly wrote Souta's name and his title. She, then, took the deep purple wax to seal the letter and put Lord Naraku's stamp on it and placed it into a sleeve pocket. Sango put everything back to where they were supposed to be and made her way out of the study. She headed towards the den at a brisk pave and entered as Kikyo came to the end of her tale.

"She, then, shouted some nonsense to Sango and was taken into the woods. I'm not sure who the pirate was but it was probably that notorious pirate, Inuyasha."

Sango sat down next to her sister, but kept her face unreadable.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I wrote a letter to father of our arrival. I did not tell him what is amiss, though. I don't want to worry him." Sango lied smoothly. She said the lie as if she believed it herself. Though, it was partially true. She did write a letter.

"Yes, it is for the best. Can't have him worrying over it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Sango concluded.

"Where shall I be staying? I wish to rest before dinner." She added. Lord Naraku stood and clapped his hands twice. A female with pure white hair that hung loosely from her head and dark pupil-less eyes came into the room.

"Kanna will be your personal assistant while you are staying here. Kanna, please show Miss Sango to her room." The girl bowed slightly and turned to walk away.

"This way." She said almost inaudibly. Sango curtsied to the Lord and followed the girl out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only after two long hours of traveling, since the bathroom incident, did the three make it back to the ship, _Casanova_. Once reaching the dock, Kagome was pulled off the horse, once again to land in the arms of Kouga. Kags scowled and she could've sworn she heard a growl from 'Captain', though she did hear "Put the bitch in the brig."

With all the trouble she was causing, it took a good twenty minutes to even get her downstairs. Her dress torn, and a few bruises later, she was finally thrown into the damp cell. When she turned around, Kouga shout the cell door, winked at her, and then bounded up the stairs as the captain was shouting orders. Kagome huffed and stood up in the center of the tiny space. First, she looked at her surroundings and then her gaze travel down to her, now, tattered dress. She sighed as she ripped off the rather fancy (and quite useless as Kagome thought) cloth and threw it to the farthest corner of the cell. She looked down once more to see her worn, brown, lace up boots and a forest green slim under dress, which loosely fit her figure. The sleeves were torn to the middle of her forearms and the dress ended in the middle of her calf, an inch or so before the tops of her boots.

Now clad in more flexible clothing she looked around to see if there were any means of escape. What she figured out was she was the only prisoner on the ship, the only window that could be seen was completely underwater, the floor looked more comfortable than the bed, and the only way out was through the cell door. _If I'm lucky that is an old style door and I can pick it with one of my hair pins. I don't think I will ever underestimate the uses of hair pins ever again. Then again, if I'm not lucky and it's a newer cell door… I'm screwed. _She thought as she looked to the only window once again. She thought over how pointless the window was since it was underwater. Moments after staring out the window did she hear the creaky, rusty cell door open.

"Excuse me, miss? I was told to bring you some food by the captain. He says he can't let potential money look half dead." Came a little voice from behind her.

Kags turned around to see a little boy with bright orange hair, and a fluffy tail. He was looking at her with soft green eyes and holding a tray with some toast, an apple, and a glass of water. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Well… uhm… what's your name?"

"Shippou."

"Well, Shippou, you can tell your captain he can shove his head straight up his tight ass and leave it there for a few weeks. He might get a diamond out of it." The kit blinked a few times before laughing.

"I will relay the message to him. Here is your food, Miss…?"

"Kagome, just Kagome." She introduced herself while taking the tray.

"Thank you for the food."

"It's no trouble, Kagome." Shippou stuttered, blushing. He was about to leave before Kagome called him back. He watched as she searched through discarded cloth.

"Here." She said as she held out a wrapped parcel. He hesitated for a moment.

"Go ahead. It's just a small pack of food. You'll like it. I promise." Kags said, making him take it.

"It's yours alone. Your own little treasure from me to you, got it?" Shippou nodded and put the parcel inside one of his vest's inside pockets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Naraku sat in his personal study, hands collapsed on the desk, eyes shut in thought.

_This couldn't have turned out better. Not only will I be able to recapture that god forsaken pirate Inuyasha, but I will be able to be rid of that vexing, good for nothing girl. Though my plan can only work with manipulative words to Kikyo and Sango and the unknowing cooperation of Inuyasha and Kagome. Only time will tell. I'll need a watchful eye…_

Naraku pulled out a parchment and pen and started to scrawl a message to a reliable friend of his. Halfway through writing, Kanna came and told him dinner was served.

"I'll be there as soon as I am done writing this letter."

Kanna nodded and left. Naraku continued writing and quickly signed his name at the end. He, soon, sealed it with his signature deep purple wax stamp and got to his feet.

_Killing two birds with one stone._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou was on his way back up to the deck as he was needed to take the inventory on the new supplies on the ship. He had stayed with Kagome while she ate her meal. She had encouraged him to tell her about himself and he did. He talked about what he liked, what he disliked, and even told her about his parents, or at least how they were when they were alive. He told her everything about them and she listened intently to everything the little kit had to say. At one point, he nibbled a bit on his 'secret' treasure and he did like it, like she promised. He still had about ¾ of the pack left and he intended on savoring every little bit of it.

When Kagome had finished her small snack, Shippou had taken the tray and wished her a good night. He sympathized with her that the bed wouldn't be too comfortable and she would be better off on the floor. He stopped in the kitchen and handed the tray and glass to the old chief Myoga. This is where he found out he was needed on deck.

Shippou slowly made his way up but ran into someone as he turned the corner to the stairs. He looked up to find Kouga and his gang standing there.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'll just be-"

"Well if it isn't the runt. All by yourself, are we?"

"Uhm, yes… I need to get to the deck…"

"Really now?" Kouga said picking the boy up by his back collar and raising him into the air.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Shippou flailed about.

"Hey, Ginta, what do you say we do with the squirt?"

"I say you should put him down, you mangy wolf."

"Why you- oh, I mean, hey Captain Mutt, we were just playing around." Kouga stated placing the boy back on his feet.

"Scram." Growled Inuyasha and the group scattered in every which way. Inuyasha smirked then looked down to the kit.

"You alright, runt?"

"You yeah, I'm fine. I was just on my way to the deck to do the inventory on the supplied you brought in, Captain Inuyasha." Shippou declared. Inuyasha could be a real jerk sometimes, but the kitsune couldn't help but have respect for the guy.

"Good. Good." Inuyasha stated while turning to walk away, but crashed straight into his first mate, and best friend, Miroku.

"Appears there is a storm coming…" Miroku informed.

"Alright." Inuyasha turned around again to face Shippou.

"You might want to make quick work on that inventory, Shipp."

"Yes, Captain! Oh, and one more thing."

"What!?"

"Kagome says, and I quote 'your captain he can shove his head straight up his tight ass and leave it there for a few weeks. He might get a diamond out of it.' End quote." Shippou stated trying to hold back a laugh. Miroku, on the other hand, burst into a side clenching laugh.

"Oh man! She really said that!?" Miroku asked, only to find the kitsune gone, and a fuming Inuyasha. Said captain scowled, trying to not hit and break anything and refrain from yelling back at the boy. What was the point of yelling at the messenger? So instead of yelling at the kid, who just bolted up the stairs to the deck, he punched Miroku in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"Shut up, you lecherous monk." He growled then made his way up the stairs, shouting orders to the crew (especially to Kouga). He made sure all his orders were being carried out, as they were for preparation for a storm, before slamming the door to his captain's quarters. He ran his clawed hand through his silver locks, knocking off his "Captain's hat" in the process, and taking a deep breath.

The anger was only an act. He needed to be the iron fist around his crew and captives, so no one would pull a mutiny. The insult thrown towards him from the current female prisoner hadn't angered him in the least. Hell, even he wanted to laugh. _Guess I'll have to remember that one for future reference, especially towards a certain fluffster._ He thought, a smirk appearing on his face. As soon as it came, it left as he remembered the up and coming storm.

_Shit._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey there guys! This ends another chapter! As I said before, I'm not sure when I can get chapter three up. I'll see what time I have left after school work to work on it. Though if I don't I know a certain friend of mine with be yelling at me to get my butt into gear (coughFaythlessAngelcough). Hehe.**

**Well, until next time, kiddies! **

**-Pnkrockninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE! CHAPTER THREE! CHAPTER THREE! Yes, my lovelies, I have found some spare time to bring you the next chapter of my pirate story! Now within the last chapter Kagome sees there is no means of escape except through the cell door, but while on board meets Shippou. There is a storm coming towards the Casanova, will she be able to handle it!? Read to find out, ya dope!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, for Kikyo would remain dead after the second time (sorry to the Kikyo lovers).**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter Three: Storm Sing-a-lot and Brother Navy**

Three days. Kagome has been in her isolated cell for three days with no communication from anyone, besides the occasional lunch with Shippou, and no walking around. She was growing bored with the colors of steel grey, black, and dark brown. Not only was the bland environment getting old, doing the same thing everyday was getting tiresome, as well. She hadn't seen the sun since she got on the ship and she could practically feel her tan fading away. _If I don't see the sun soon, I am going to lose my mind completely! __You are such a drama queen.__ Am not! __Are too__ Am not! Oh shit… I'm already arguing with myself! Ahhh!_ Kagome grabbed a handful of hair on each side of her head and pushed her knuckles into it. Sitting in a dark, damp cell for the past three days was starting to take a toll on her. She needed to get up and walk around. Not just in a small confined space, but out in the fresh air. She needed to clear her mind of the trouble she was in, and she needed to do it soon.

As if her prayer was answer, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the steps. She let her hands fall into her lap, as she was Indian style on the floor, and slumped over in a bored expression. On the inside she was rejoicing as she was hoping she could convince whoever it was to let her out of the cell, even if for just five minutes. On the outside, she kept a bored expression pasted onto her face. She looked up to see the familiar glint of silver hair and all her hope collapsed. She knew he wasn't going to let her out. He barely came down here to begin with. _Why is he down here?_

"Oi, wench, have ya seen my crew mates?" Kags sweat dropped. She couldn't believe he would come all the way down here just to ask her an idiotic question like that.

"You do know I am confined to this space, so I wouldn't know where your crew was if I was stuck here all the time!"

"What are you getting at, wench?"

"I want to go outside!"

"No."

"Why not!? It's not like I can go anywhere! If I jump overboard, I'll either drowned or be eaten by sharks!"

"Keh." Was the last word of the conversation as Inuyasha turned around and walked away. Kagome glared daggers at the back of his head hoping he would drop dead suddenly of some weird disease. A pang of guilt shot through her as she thought those words. She sighed and then thought of a plan to get herself out of the depressing cell. A thought came to her so quickly; she couldn't believe she didn't realize it sooner. She was on a ship with demons! _This is going to be good!_ She thought evilly. She picked herself up from the floor and went over to the bed, which was more comfortable than it looked, and laid back on it in a relaxed position, hands behind her head.

"I know a song that annoys everyone, annoys everyone, annoys everyone, I know a song that annoys everyone and this is how it goes." She sang out, purposefully making her voice high pitched and out of tune.

"I know a song that annoys everyone, annoys everyone, annoys everyone, I know a song that annoys everyone and this is how it goes. I know a song that annoys everyone, annoys everyone, annoys everyone, I know a song that annoys everyone and this is how it goes…" she continued to sing. She repeated the same song over and over again in the same annoying high pitched screech. She could already hear the groans from most of the crew. "I know a song that annoys everyone, annoys everyone, annoys everyone…"

On the upper levels, demons and half-demons alike covered their ears from the horrible noise coming from the lower deck. They heard a pause in the song and thought it was over, but that was when the song started back up again, only more annoying than before. Kouga tried to drown out the sound, but it was impossible. He quickly made his way to the captain's quarters and burst through the doors like they were plywood.

"Make the wench stop!"

"How do you expect me to do that!? And don't call her wench!"

"Let her out of the fucking cell! And why can't I call her wench? You call her that!"

"No! And you're not me!"

"Why not!?"

"Because!"

"Because why!?"

"Just because, ya mangy wolf!"

"Well if you don't do something to make the wen- girl shut up, then I will!" Kouga shouted, ending the conversation by high tailing it to some part of the ship, hoping to find a place away from the horrid screeching that is Kagome.

"Alright already! I'll let the stupid bitch out!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up from his chair behind his desk. His eye twitched at the continuing sound of Kagome's voice.

"Shippou! Let the kidnapped out of the cell, and tell her to shut the fuck up already!"

Shippou sighed heavily and made his way down towards Kagome's cell. When he got there he nearly fell over in pain.

"Kagomeee! Please stop! Inuyasha said you can come out of the cell!" He hollered over her singing.

Kagome sat up with a huge smile on her face, her singing coming to a complete stop. She didn't even have to ask a second time to make sure she heard right, the cell door was open and waiting for her to step through. She pushed herself out of the bed and smoothly made her way out the door.

"I knew he would see it my way." She muttered as she made her way towards the stairs.

Two more staircases and she was on the deck, in the shade. The light from the sun blinded her at first and she brought her arm up to cover her eyes. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the new lighting. She let her hand touch the sun's rays first before fully stepping out into the golden light. She turned her head upwards towards the sky, eyes shut and arms at her sides. She felt the heat from the sun lick her face and dance across her skin. She was in bliss that no one would be able to break. She hadn't even noticed the few raindrops that fell from the sky. Once the rain started to really come down did Kagome notice she was soaked from head to toe, but she didn't care. She wasn't in that goddamned cell anymore. She held her arms up a bit, palms towards the sky and let the moisture drop upon her. She let out a laugh to herself and twirled on the deck, her dress sticking to her form.

Inuyasha, along with the rest of the crew, was looking on from a distance. Inuyasha couldn't help but be mesmerized by her figure in the sun, but now that it was raining she still looked happy. He was confused by the behavior of the girl. _Why should you be confused? You know how it is to be locked in a tiny cell for days on end. What's there to be confused about?_ He thought to himself. He had known how it was like in a confined cell. He had been there and done that. He scowled to himself. _And I would've stayed there if it weren't for this girl… damn it all to hell. _He was brought out of his thoughts by someone singing. Their voice was melodically sweet.

**(I do not own Unwritten for that is Natasha Bedingfield's song.)**

"_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten"_

Kagome continued twirling about, not even noticing the crowd that was gathering a good distance around her. Her voice was completely different from before when she was singing to get out of the cage. Inuyasha couldn't understand what was going on until he realized it was Kagome singing. His eyes widened a bit at the new discovery. _She can really sing…_ he thought, unsure whether he should be angry or surprised. The latter was shown on his face. He also noticed the crew had stopped what they were doing and gathered around the girl.

Shippou ran out from the crowd and over to Kagome. He had watched too and remembered there was a storm coming their way, and this was probably just the calm before the storm. He had pushed his way through the ship's crew to get to his newly found friend.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stepped out of her own world when her name was shouted. She now noticed the entire deck crew was standing there watching her. She blushed lightly. She looked down to find Shippou gently tugging on her skirt.

"There is a storm coming. You must go back down to the under deck." Shippou informed her. She thought about this for a moment and realized she was probably going back into the cell. Her small smile slowly faded. Shippou sensing what the problem was ran straight over to where Inuyasha was, revealing that the captain was watching her as well. A small pink tint made its way to her cheeks again. Shippou ran straight up to him and looked up at the silver haired captain with puppy eyes and a quivering lip.

"Can Kagome please stay out of the cell? She won't be any trouble and she can't go anywhere. Please?" Shippou asked sweetly. His face remained in the puppy eyed lip pouted face. He knew Inuyasha would probably say no anyways, even with that cute of a face, but he had to try didn't he.

Inuyasha looked to the kid, and he was making that face again. The face he always used when he wanted something, or to have something go his way. He hated that face, but he knew why Shippou was doing it. The coming storm seemed to be a rough one, and anyone in the brig would be thrown around and would definitely get some bruising. Shippou looked to Kagome as a friend and didn't want his friend harmed. He could tell Shippou was starting to look to her as a mother figure. He knew what had happened to the kid and acted as an older brother since. He felt for the kid. Though he knew all this, he kept his face impassive. He scowled a bit and brought the tough guy act up.

"Fine. The wench can stay out of her cell. Only for the storm though. After that she goes right back in." He huffed out. After he said it, he felt like there were holes burning into his skull. He looked over to Kagome who was glaring daggers at him.

"What did you just call me?"

"What's your problem now, _wench_?"

"Don't call me wench you stupid shithead of a captain."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" Kagome snapped out and walked down the stairs. Inuyasha was left there confused on what had just happened.

"Idiot." Shippou mumbled and ran after Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the late afternoon when Sesshomaru had the chance to sit down and take a break from the work a ship needed to run. Even though he was relieved to find himself being able to sit down, he would never show it on his stoic countenance. Sesshomaru was a very busy man as he is a commodore for the navy. He is never questioned on his judgment or his decisions on where the ship ends up. He was about to relax even further and start on paper work when a sailor burst into his office and stood at attention at the far end of the room.

"Commodore Sesshomaru, sir. Urgent message from the Lord Naraku."

"Now what does that bastard want?" Sesshomaru growled and waved his hand for the sailor to come forward with the letter.

The sailor bowed and walked forward placing the message in Sesshomaru's outstretched hand. The sailor had been a little hesitant at first as he had never been in to see Sesshomaru himself before. He wasn't nervous in any way, shape, or form, but the look Sesshomaru always had was scary to him. He remained standing as Sesshomaru opened and read the letter quickly.

"That son of a bitch." He heard the Commodore mumble and quirked an eyebrow.

"You may go. That is all." The sailor bowed and shot out of the office.

Sesshomaru looked up to find himself alone again. _Must have scared him off._ He thought, a tiny, almost invisible smirk on his face. He looked back down to the letter.

_Commodore Sesshomaru,_

_I will have regret to inform you that there has been a kidnapping in our jurisdiction. Please be on the look out for one, Lady Kagome Higurashi, and two, notorious pirate Inuyasha. If you should happen to catch sight of them, please make port to Kyoto. Thank you for your time._

_Lord Naraku_

Sesshomaru sighed and crumbled the paper into his fist. He had a good idea on which notorious pirate Naraku was talking about, and he was not happy about it in the least. His brother, Inuyasha, would be this said notorious pirate and every time he got himself into some kind of jam with the navy, he would have to bust him out of it somehow. Inuyasha was lucky to have a brother in the navy, especially one in a high-ranking position. He sighed again as he pulled out some parchment, and ink. He started to write.

_Dumbass,_

_I need to talk to you in person. I have something to say that is far too long for parchment. Meet me at the usual place. You are so going to hear from me when you get there._

_Fluffster_

_Inuyasha I am going to kill you for this. How do you expect me to cover your sorry ass this time?_ He thought rolling up the paper and tying twine around it. He read about a nasty storm that was crossing the seas, and if he knew his brother's luck, he was caught in it at this very moment. He would have Jaken send the letter in a few days time. Enough time for the storm to pass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alrighty then peoples. That is the end of chapter three. I already have chapter four brewing in my head. I got some time to hang out with my friend and our comical banter is always an inspiration.**

**Thank you to all you beautiful readers who are enjoying the story so far. Yes that is right, Sesshy is part of the navy and helps out his brother… sometimes. (this is where you go 'awe he cares' lol)**

**So anywhos, Chapter Four: The Meet is coming up next!**

**That's all folks!**

**-Pnkrockninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Once again I have arrived with a new chapter! (Par-tay)**

**So as we know, Inuyasha and the crew are stuck on a ship and the storm has just begun. Will they survive!? Of course, otherwise I would have to end the story! Sesshomaru knows Inuyasha has kidnapped Lady Kagome, but has no clue why or have any way of knowing how to help him. Naraku is still up to something, who is his 'eyes'? Hm.. So many questions not enough answers!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, he would've chosen Kagome over Kikyo if I did. **

**Chapter Four: The Meet**

It had been a week since Kagome was taken from the carriage and Sango was getting worried as she hadn't received a response from Souta. She, also, heard about a storm that was crossing the ocean, and feared Kagome was going to be hurt or stranded during the storm. She was sitting out in a field that was close to Lord Naraku's house. She couldn't stand being near him and Kikyo. All they ever did was flirt with each other and if Lord Naraku wasn't around, Kikyo would only talk about him or how Kagome should just stay gone. Sango sighed.

She couldn't help but shake the feeling of something bad was going to happen. She didn't know when or where this something bad would happen, she just had the feeling. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from Lord Naraku either. He was always pleasant around her and Kikyo. She had never been alone with just Naraku, nor did she ever want to be. The girl, Kanna, was never really around either, and she didn't need her around. She liked the privacy she was receiving but couldn't help but have the feeling of being watched.

Sango sat outside a bit longer before she decided she would go back to the house. She walked through the small hallways of the house and stopped at a corner as she heard voices. She pushed herself against the wall as quietly as possible as she listened in. She couldn't tell who was speaking at first but then realized it was Lord Naraku, and another male's voice.

"What information have you gathered?"

"From what we have seen, Inuyasha seems to be developing feelings for the girl. From the way he's acting, he still believes she's the one getting married. Also, he received a hawk after the storm and switched his destination."

"Excellent. Anything on the girl?"

"She knows she's on a ship of demons but doesn't seem phased by it. She's even become fond of a little one on the ship, and she's been let out the cell."

"Interesting. You can your partner are doing excellent, Hojo. It might be a while before we meet again, Souta is on his way here, so I can't be acting any more suspicious than I already am. Just make sure I get me information so I can be rid of both annoyances."

"Yes, sir."

Hojo bowed and disappeared out of the room.

Sango's eyes widened at what she heard. She bolted out of the hallway and out of the house. Souta was on his way, Kagome, according to the man named Hojo, is alright, and Naraku wants to be rid of her and Inuyasha for some reason. She would understand why he would want to have Kagome gone, as she was always letting pirates escape off his ship. Sure both her and Sango denied they had done anything of the sort, but they knew he knew they were the ones who did it. Inuyasha was no different. They had let him escape from his ship seven months ago, and now Naraku was going to make sure it wouldn't happen again. _What does he have planned?_ She thought as she slowed to a walk once she reached the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm had hit the Casanova, and hit it hard. Many of the weaker crew stayed downstairs as the stronger kept control over the boat. Inuyasha had stayed by the wheel, maneuvering carefully through the crashing waves. Thunder roared constantly and was always followed with a few strikes of lightning, but he went on, not once taking a break.

While all that was going on above deck, the under deck, most of the crew was in the living room like area, sitting a good distance away from each other. Though, many were sitting in groups, jerking every now and then from a crash of a wave. Kagome sat by herself, with Shippou curled up in her lap. No one got up for anything, unless it was a dire emergency. Kagome say still, not moving except for the movement the ship made. She had the feeling of someone watching her, and she looked around to see who it was. Her eyes landed on a man with long black hair and a decent face. He was just looking at her as if he were watching every move she made. She shifted uncomfortably and adverted her eyes to look at something else. She was leaning up against the further most wooden wall, and it wasn't long until she fell asleep with the boat still abruptly moving to one side or another.

_Kagome stood in a dark room, no noise, no light, no nothing. She was confused as she didn't know how she got there, why she was there, or how to get out. She started to panic as she realized she was all alone, in the dark. _

"_Hello?" Her voice echoed back to her. _

"_Hello?" she yelled again, no answer._

"_You are in danger, my child. You must keep your guard up. You are in danger." An elderly voice called. It didn't just stop, it kept repeating._

"_What do you mean I'm in danger?"_

"_You are in danger, my child."_

"_From who?"_

"_You must keep your guard up."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You are in danger." The voice echoed. It continued to echo until there was silence. Kagome crouched down and hugged herself close. She had never felt so alone in her life._

Kagome woke with a start. Shippou was gone from her lap, and there were only a few people left within the room. The man who was staring at her was gone as well. She stretched a bit before getting to her feet and climbing up onto the deck. She noticed a light breeze and that they weren't moving anymore. In fact, the ship was banked onto the beach of an island. She breathed in the fresh salty air and made her way over to the railing which had the rope ladder. She slide down the rope and into the ankle deep water. Luckily she decided to get rid of her shoes, they were uncomfortable heels anyway. None of the crew members were in sight so she decided she was going to go for a bit of a walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had made sure his crew 'parked' the boat the right way this time and made his way off the boat. If he knew his little brother, he 'parked' all the way on the other side of the island, meaning a longer walk than necessary for him. He sighed heavily as he decided to take the scenic route and just walk along the beach. _Hell, maybe the beach is shorter. I have always taken the woods so I wouldn't know._ He thought as he continued down the beach.

He walked on a bit more he had gracefully rolled up his pant legs, exposing his defined calf and ankles. He had left his shoes on the ship. He walked a few minutes more before he saw a figure down the beach. The figure appeared to be a woman and she was standing looking out toward the ocean. Sesshomaru walked on to see who the person was. As he got closer, he realized it was Lady Kagome Higurashi. _So that brother of mine does have her. _He thought, completely annoyed that the urgent message he received was true. He just didn't believe he found her before he found Inuyasha. He continued walking toward her and waited for her to notice him first.

It didn't take long either. As he continued to look at her, it was only moments later did she notice him there. Kagome continued to look at the stranger. _Oh my god, he is gorgeous. _She thought a smirk appearing on her face.

"Lady Kagome." He said in his cold, but handsome voice, as he gave a slight nod.

"You are looking quite elegant for being a prisoner."

This made Kagome blush.

"Well, being kidnapped is a heavy burden, but I don't let it bother me."

She teased, a grin on her face. Kagome looked over to the right, toward the woods, as a twig snapped. She saw the sliver of silver.

"That baka over there has been rather nice for being someone who just takes people away from their loved ones." She stated, jabbing a thumb over toward Inuyasha.

"Yeah, my brother can be a baka." Sesshomaru agreed.

"You guys are brothers?"

"Unfortunately."

"Damn, and I could have had you on a bed of roses."

"…that doesn't change anything does it?" Sesshomaru seductively growled and that's when Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, what kind of engaged woman openly flirts like that!?"

"Because she isn't an engaged woman." Sesshomaru stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome just scratched the back of her head sheepishly. _Kind of didn't tell him that…_ she thought as she got a glare from Inuyasha.

"You're not engaged to Lord Naraku?" he ground out through his teeth. Kagome smiled sheepishly, her hand still behind her head.

"Well, no, not really."

"What made you think she was, half-breed?"

"Half-breed?" Kagome asked, confused, but was ignored.

"She told me she was, ya cold bastard!"

"You told him you were engaged?" Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So my friend and her sister wouldn't be kidnapped as well? I don't know."

"How noble of you, now that that is settled." Sesshomaru started. He turned toward Inuyasha a glare now very visible on his countenance.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"That I was going to get some money!" Kagome sighed as the brothers yelled at each other.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOUR ASS THIS TIME!?"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE MY ASS, YET!"

"WHICH MEANS YOU WERE GOING TO!"

"Sesshy, Calm down, he wasn't thinking and obviously believes anything he hears so he will ask you when he needs your help. Inuyasha, you shouldn't always rely on your brother to get you out of situations. And you can't rely on me either." Kagome intervened. Both brothers looked at her, Inuyasha looked dumbstruck and Sesshomaru remained passive.

"Do you two know each other?" Inuyasha broke the silence first.

"Well, I don't know, what do you think, Sesshy? It's been what? Two years? Three years?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha's face was of shock once again.

"Three years on your birthday, Kags."

"That long! Really!? Wow, time flies." Kagome stated a smile on her face.

Inuyasha just stood there completely dumbfounded.

"How did you guys meet?" Inuyasha asked without really thinking about it. His mind was on automatic questioning. Kagome put her forefinger on her chin in thought. Sesshomaru smirked, as he watched her try to remember. Inuyasha's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Sesshomaru, King of Ice, smirking.

"Let's just say I helped her out of some trouble." He stated and she gave a sheepish grin again.

"Oh yeah! Guess I've been in so much trouble it's hard to remember what happens when I get into some kind of trouble. I don't think I ever repaid you for that."

"There is no need." Sesshomaru said, waving it off.

Inuyasha looked between the two. He couldn't believe the woman he kidnapped, not only was she not engaged to Naraku, but she knew his brother. He was beyond confused and beyond mad, but he was mostly confused. _What the fuck is going on around here? _He thought, scratching his head in thought.

"Inuyasha what do you plan now that you know Lady Kagome is not married?"

"She is still a Lady, so I will still get money out of her."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I will not interfere unless you harm one hair on her head. Then I will be the one to bring you in for a hanging." He threatened.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your knickers in a twist, fluffster. The wench will be safe." Inuyasha stated scratching the side of his face, nonchalantly. Next thing he knew he was face down in the sand, arm being pulled up behind him, threatening to be pulled out of the socket.

"Call me a wench again, ya cur. Say it again, I dare you." Kagome said dangerously, tugging roughly at his arm.

Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru coughed to cover up a laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango had gotten back from town the same time Souta arrived at Lord Naraku's. Souta noticed this and smiled. He waved Sango over to him and embraced her. He thought of her as a sister, even though he already had one. Sango had always played with him when he was younger. She also gave him the advice to tell Kagome he would take over the land instead of her. Kagome was in no position, mentally and emotionally, to take their parents place. She was a little kid at heart, Souta didn't mind taking over.

"Sango, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?"

"Not so great. I must talk to you about something." She stated aloud before leaning in close to his ear.

"It's about something I overheard today and of course the situation at hand." She whispered and he nodded.

"We'll speak later. Right now, I suppose I should make an appearance to the host." He said and made his way up the stairs.

Sango followed suit right after. She still had Naraku's voice ringing in her head. The words he said, and the implications they could mean. She couldn't even think about what evil plans that Naraku could conjure up. She only hoped Souta would believe her, about what she had overheard Naraku say. She, also, knew the name 'Hojo' but couldn't pin point it. She believed Souta would know who he was.

She followed Souta into the house and he was greeted by another of Naraku's servants, Kagura. Her bright red eyes and dark hair creeped Sango out a little, but she had gotten used to it. Plus, she didn't have to see Kagura all the time.

"Good Evening, Lord Souta. Lord Naraku is in a meeting at the moment and will be out in a few minutes. Dinner is going to be served in a few minutes. Please let me take your cloak." Kagura stated no emotion in her voice.

"Yes. Thank you. I will show myself and Sango to the dinning room." He said handing Kagura his cloak.

Sango just gave her a nod and left toward the dinning room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that is all folks. Chapter four is complete! So what do you think? Kagome knows Sesshomaru from a little trouble way back when (which will show up in another chapter. Flashback foreshadow!) So now Inuyasha knows he kidnapped the wrong person. Oh boy, what a chapter.**

**So now that this is over, what do you want to see happen? Review with some suggestions of what you would like to see! I'm always open to suggestion. I'm here to please the people! Lol.**

**Well until next time, Chapter Five!**

**-Pnkrockninja**


	5. Chapter 5

'**ello everybody! I have the goods and this chapter should be a doozy. Don't ask me what a doozy is, I wouldn't know. Just know I have come bearing the next chapter to A Pirate's Life For Me! Aren't you so happy!? I bet you are. **

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (-goes and cries in a corner over it-)**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Five: Nightmare and Another Kidnap!?**

Kagome paced in her room, fuming. _I can't believe him! What an arrogant, self-centered, uncaring, asshole! UGH! _She thought angrily. The afternoon before she was having lunch with Sesshomaru, before they had to part from each other, and Inuyasha had barged in, put her over his shoulder, and brought her back to the ship. The second they were on the ship, and he had dropped her, rather ungracefully to the floor, she wasted no time in getting up and giving him a piece of her mind.

**-x-x-FLASHBACK-x-x-**

"_Why the hell did you do that!?"_

"_Because__** you**__ are the hostage, and I'm not waiting for __**you**__ to be ready to leave!"_

"_I was in the middle of lunch with __your__ brother and was coming back right after!"_

"_Yeah right! I bet you were making plans with him for you to stay on his ship and all you would have to do is be his pretty little play thing." Inuyasha scoffed._

_Kagome's hand moved so fast, she smacked him with a force that made his head turn._

"_Your brother will always be a better man with more decency than you will ever be, Inuyasha." She yelled at him, her tone venomous when she said his name. She turned on her heel and walked away from him. Inuyasha was frozen to the spot. His head was still turned from when she slapped him, his bangs completely covering his eyes. He brought his hand up to his cheek and felt the burn from her hand making contact. He had never heard his name spoken in such a tone. Nor had a woman spoken… no… yelled back to him like that either._

"_Damn, Captain. Why did you have to go…"_

**-x-x-End Flashback-x-x-**

Kagome didn't know and didn't care what else was said. She believed Inuyasha deserved everything that was said and done. She huffed again, throwing herself down onto the single bed in the room. She had received the only other room on the ship, and was actually given to her by Kouga. It was his room, but he had claimed he didn't need the luxury of a bed. She laid there in silence, trying to forget the day's events, only to remember again and have the right mind to tell Sesshomaru what he had said. _No. I'm just over-reacting like usual. I really need some anger management. __What is wrong with you!? He called you Sesshomaru's, our good friend Sesshomaru's, slut.__ Grr… You're right! I'm not over-reacting! He got what was coming to him._ She thought angrily. She let out another scowl and a curse or two before settling down again. She was so busy within her thoughts she didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Kagome, dinner is ready." Myoga's voice called through the door.

"I'm not hungry. Give Shippou my portions." She replied, sighing.

"Alright. Good night, Lady Kagome." He stated.

She heard his footsteps fade down the hallway. The boat was slowly rocking, creating a lullaby effect. It wasn't long before she found herself slowly losing consciousness to the sleep world.

_Kagome woke in a field of colorful flowers, a bright sun shining down upon her. She was wearing a flowing white summer dress, a forest green ribbon tied around her middle. She sat up from the field and rose to her feet, toes being tickled by the ever-green grass blades._

As Kagome slept and dreamed, she got up in the same fashion as she did in her dream. It was as if she were acting out the dream in reality. She started to walk across the room to the door, and opened it. She made her way down the hall towards the stairs.

_She walked down the small way out of the field and walked along a narrow, grass-lined path, her hand touching a tree every now and then. She could hear her friends laughing from beyond the hill which was in front of her. A smile graced her lips as she started up the step-like hill. Butterflies danced around her in the air. One landed on her nose and she laughed as it flew off._

When she smiled in the dream, she smiled in the real world. She made her way up the stairs onto the upper deck. She looked around as if she were watching something interesting around her, in the air, and let out a small laugh. This laugh didn't go unnoticed. A silver-haired captain peaked one eye open from his spot in the crow's nest. He stood up from his spot and stretched, then proceeded to look for the source of the laughter. When he looked down onto the deck, he spotted Kagome, her body was physically shivering from the cold, but her not completely responding. He took a closer look and realized she was sleeping. _She sleepwalks!? Now that would be a good source of blackmail, but… this is the only time this has happened… _He thought, watching her intently. She continued to move, but getting closer to the railing.

_Kagome continued to walk up the hill with no difficulties. When she did get to the top, she realized it wasn't just a hill, but a small cliff which had a drop into a tiny waist deep pond. She saw her brother, only he was little again, her friend Sango, her mom, and her dad. She watched with a smile on her face as they splashed around._

"_Come in, darling, the water is fine!" Her father called to her._

"_Yeah, sis, come on in!" Souta called, slashing water up, trying to get her wet. She let a giggle and shook her head. _

"_Come in, my dear." Her father said again, only his voice more sinister this time, his arms out stretched trying to grab her and pull her in. What she didn't realized was someone or something was behind her and had tried to push her in as well._

"_Die, Lady Kagome!" came a snarling velvety male's voice. _

Inuyasha watched as Kagome went over to the railing and pause for a moment or two. She looked to be smiling and he heard another laugh come from her. He was confused for a moment, but shock shot through him as he saw her climbing up onto the railing. He was shocked still when she had a nearly perfect balance, even with the wind and the waves crashing into the boat. His shocked was completely replaced with worry as he noticed her demeanor completely change from calm happiness, to feared silence. He, also, noticed she was leaning toward the ocean side. He didn't take anymore time watching her nearly fall into the freezing and unforgiving ocean. He grabbed a rope and securely gripped it before swinging down and grabbing Kagome around the waist and swinging back around to crash land into the deck. He made sure he took the impact of the deck and she landed on him. She started to thrash her arms wildly while screaming.

"Kagome! KAGOME, WAKE UP!" Inuyasha bellowed, trying to wake up the flailing woman. Kagome continued to thrash around.

"KAGOME, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Inuyasha commanded again, holding her arms down.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, a sleepy haze still in them. She registered a shiver as a light wind went by, making the night air even cooler. She did notice that the chill wasn't as harsh as it should've been and that she felt the warmth of another body under her. She looked down and found herself looking into the eyes of none other than Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and a blush instantly appeared on her face.

"Inuyasha, what am I doing outside?"

"You were sleep walking and almost jumped overboard. I couldn't just let you jump. You would've frozen to death in that water." he stated, averting his eyes from her. This made Kagome blush even harder, as she heard caring words and not scolding ones, and she felt his breath on her face.

"Uhm…" She started as she realized the very compromising position they were in. She stood up quickly and dusted off invisible dust. "Thank you for saving me… I guess…" she stated and turned around only to run into a hard chest. She looked up and found a very pissed Kouga.

"Oi, Captain Mutt-face, what were you doing with _my_ Kagome!?"

"She isn't yours so I can do what I damn well please to her." Inuyasha growled back wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Kagome was about to butt in, but Kouga lunged himself at Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground. Kagome anime sweat dropped. She shook her head at the sight before her, until she felt a hand on her butt. She whipped around and slapped the person and realized it was none other than Miroku.

"HENTAI!"

This made both Kouga and Inuyasha stop fighting with each other and gang up on Miroku. Said monk backed up as far as he could before turning and running. Kouga high-tailed it after Miroku and Inuyasha was going to do the same before Kagome's voice stopped him.

"When are we going to port again? I need something other than a torn, wet under-dress to wear."

"We're going to be there in a day or so. Do you have money to pay for said clothing?"

"I have my ways." Kagome smiled mischievously, winking at him, before making her way back to her room. Inuyasha remained on the deck, eyes wide, glued to the spot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed deeply as she watched the scenery go by. She and Souta were on a boat in the middle of the grandest pond in the park, near Lord Naraku's house. They could still be seen but they could not be heard. Sango let her gaze travel around and spot for anything suspicious but found none. She looked over to Souta and found him deep in thought, or doing exactly what she just did only moments ago. He looked down to her and their eyes met. He smiled and leaned forward, making the appearance of romance. Sango acted her part as well, making a blush appear on her face.

"You said we needed to talk. So let us talk. What are we going to do at the problem at hand?" He asked, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. Sango giggled.

"I know Kagome is alright, for now. From what I over-heard yesterday she is okay. Though, the man who kidnapped her, who thinks she is the fiancé of Naraku, is starting to have feelings for her. She has also been let out of the cell, so I am assuming she is sleeping comfortably else where if what I said before is true." She informed him, but made it seem like compliments or a reminisce of a memory. Souta smiled and let out a chuckle of his own.

"Well then, I do not have to worry for my sister on that part then, do I? Now what is it you wanted to talk about that you over heard yesterday?"

"Naraku was talking with someone who is working with someone who is keeping a close eye on the two. He knows their every move, everything they say, and everything that is going on, without being detected by the two or the crew. I heard Naraku say he wanted to be done with the two nuisances, for good." Sango stated, though did her show of romanticism by placing her hand on Souta's knee. Souta's eyes widened, not because Sango's hand was on his knee, but from the information he just received. He would not stand for this, but there was nothing he could do about it now, not yet. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and let it out through his mouth.

"What do we do?" He asked Sango.

"What can we do besides watch Naraku carefully. I don't know if Kikyo knows anything, but if it involves harming Kagome, she's probably all for it. I don't get why Kagome saved her from being kidnapped anyway."

"Maybe it was a blessing in disguise?" Souta said wistfully. Sango gave him a small smile. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We should get back now. 'Your Highness' might be waiting." She said mockingly, as Souta grabbed the oars and rowed them back to the wooden dock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE!" Naraku yelled so the whole house could hear it.

"I almost had that stupid annoying wench 10,000 leagues under! That interfering Inuyasha! How I hate thee!" He bellowed. He slammed his fists down onto his desk, shaking the items on top. Hojo stood in the far corner of the room away from the Lord. He let the man have his tantrum of how close he was to killing one of the people he wanted to be rid of. Hojo knew Kagome, personally, and didn't care if she lived or died anymore. She had shattered his heart into millions of pieces so why should he show her any mercy. When Lord Naraku had quieted down, he took this chance to speak up on the new information he has about the two.

"Lord Naraku, I have come with some more information for you. Some information I think you will find to be very useful."

"Really, now? You have thirty seconds." Naraku hissed.

"Inuyasha is coming to port soon. Kagome will be out savaging for new clothes. So she will be alone." Hojo stated, a grin on his face.

"That is indeed useful information. I have the perfect people to handle this one. Kagome shall be dead by the end of this week." He said maliciously. A maniacal laugh escaped from his lips and Hojo smiled as well.

"People?"

"Yes. There is more than one in this group. They're known as the Band of Seven. They shall be the perfect minions to help me." He stated, getting out some parchment.

"Now, get out. My fiancé is coming, and I don't need her to see you here. I don't feel like explaining anything to her just yet." Naraku dismissed, waving Hojo away. He was gone only moments before Kikyo walked into his office, with a tray of lunch. She briskly walked over to Naraku's desk and placed it before him, giving him a small peck on the cheek before sitting in a chair before his desk.

"What is the matter, my love? You look stressed."

"Just something I was working on has gone array, but I have fixed it, my dearest." He replied. He picked up his sandwich delicately and took a bite.

"I'm afraid I may have terrible news. Kagome may be convicted of treason and to which the punishment is death. What do you think of this, my dear?" Naraku asked, only curious of what she would think. Kikyo took a moment to think about the information given to her.

"Well, treason is the highest crime of the region and if she has committed such a crime then such a crime should be punished." She stated thoughtfully, unknowing of what Naraku was up to.

"You know the law well, my sweet. You are a smart woman." He complimented, getting up from his seat and walking over to Kikyo, pulling her up from her seat. He proceeded to pull her into an embrace and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Kikyo smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"Thank you, now, finish your lunch and I'll come back to pick up your tray." She said walking out the door. She turned back and winked at him, before turning back around and going on her merry way. Naraku smiled a wicked smile.

"With a mindset like that, it should be easy to manipulate to the way I need it to be." He said evilly. He went back to his desk and sat down. He moved the tray out of the way of the paper he was about to write on and took out an ink well, and pen.

_Bankotsu,_

_Hello, my dear friend. I have but a favor to ask of you and your loyal friends. I will await your arrival. Best Wishes._

_Naraku_

He signed his name gracefully and rolled it up and tied a deep purple ribbon to it. At that moment, Kagura came into his office.

"You need something, my Lord?"

"I need this sent out right away. Be sure it gets to Bankotsu gets this immediately." Naraku commanded and handed her the note.

"Also, be sure I get a response before he arrives here."

"Yes, sir." Kagura stated, before taking the rolled paper and bowing. She left the room and walked straight out of the house. She took a feather from her hair and threw it up, it in turn expanding enough to give her a ride on the wind. _Damn that Naraku. What does he plan with the Band the Seven?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter five is complete! I do believe this is my longest chapter yet! So now that this chapter is over, Inuyasha is proven to be an ass and a good guy all in the same chapter! Also, Souta is now up to speed on what Sango knows, but what's this, Naraku already planning another attack on Kagome!? Oh geez… and here I thought I would get a break… oh well… -sigh-**

**Anywhos! Review and what not and lemme know what you think!**

**Peace!  
-Pnkrockninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and Welcome once again to the story of 'A Pirates Life for Me'. This is Chapter Six of our story and there is so much still to come! **

**A short recap is Inuyasha was an ass, Kagome slapped him, Kagome fell asleep, she ended up sleep-walking under Naraku's control, Inuyasha saved her, fluff moment, Sango fills Souta in, and Naraku plans another attack on Kagome.**

**Now for the DISCLAIMER, I do not own Inuyasha, though I do own an Inuyasha t-shirt!**

**Chapter Six: The Band of Seven**

It was early morning when the ship had docked into another port. Kagome was up fairly early that morning and she was about to leave the ship when Inuyasha stopped her.

"What makes you think you're going alone?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"The fact that I am a girl and that I am going shopping, meaning the person who ends up with me will be carrying all of my purchases all the way back to the ship. I can guarantee that I will be going deep into the shopping district, a long way away from the ship." Kagome stated, making her point clear.

Inuyasha looked around his ship and miraculously every single member of his crew had found something to do. Also, his pride would not allow him to even think about carrying a woman's spoils.

"Fine, but if you're not back by sundown, I'm coming after you." Inuyasha growled in defeat.

Kagome smiled and pat him on the shoulder before leaving the ship. She was walking around the small market place, looking for some new clothing to wear. She was also racking her brain for a way to pay for the things she would need. She was amazed she convinced Inuyasha to let her go by herself through the streets of an unknown city. Though, what was the chance she was actually going to encounter something dangerous, or life threatening. She let out a small chuckle at her thoughts. As she continued down the streets, she didn't see much of anything she liked until a meager clothing shop caught her eye. She briskly walked over to the small shop and it had the clothing she much preferred to wear.

Kagome's fashion includes more pants and shirts than it does with skirts and dresses. She likes to wear dresses and skirts and will wear them if she absolutely needs to, but she much prefers the feel of pants on her legs and a loose shirt than a tight corset. This store had those things with a touch of feminism within each piece of clothing. She, also, noticed the store had binds or wrappings for her breasts. This store had everything she needed. She was looking at some shirts when an elderly woman came up to her.

"Welcome, my child. How may I help ye?" she greeted.

"I'm looking for some comfortable clothing, though I am terribly sorry that I do not have the money to pay for these beautiful clothing because I have been kidnapped by a pirate and these are the only clothes I have. Is there anyway possible for me to be able to help you with something to pay off the bill?"

"My goodness, that is quite the story. Ye are in luck, as I need my herbs picked and since I am here, I cannot do it myself. If you help me pick my herbs, I will let ye get whatever ye need. Tell me yer name, child."

"Kagome, you can just call me Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that girl. Where is she?" Inuyasha complained.

Sure he had let her go, but that does not mean he didn't want her to go. Of course he was going to let her go. He wasn't going to have his pride lessen because some girl wanted to get something else to wear. He didn't mind her in the under-dress, she looked good in it, but she had a point in the fact that she can't wear it all the time. Inuyasha sighed. His sat in his chair, his knee bouncing up and down, claws tapping on his desk. He didn't even notice it.

"Every since he save Lady Kagome he's been on edge." Myoga noticed.

"I bet he doesn't even know he's fidgeting." Shippou smirked.

"Hey Yasha, stop fidgeting and go keep an eye on her if your worried so much." Miroku teased.

Inuyasha shot all three of them a glare, but got up from his seat and walked out of the room. When he was sure no one was looking he took off into a sprint. As soon as he was gone, Miroku, Shippou, and Myoga peered out from around the corner.

"He likes her." They all stated in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had rolled up her sleeves and sat down on her knees in the herb garden, the basket in her lap. She hummed softly as she shed the leaves off the stem of the herb. Kagome was so wrapped up in her own little world she didn't notice a two pairs of eyes watching her, one golden the other azure. She continued to hum to herself and sat there holding a herb between her fingers. She sat there a moment more peacefully, until the herb was suddenly cut in half. Kagome was so shocked at the sudden presence she fell over onto her side. When she looked up a clean slice could be seen on her cheek, a line of crimson contrasting on her pale complexion.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The man in front of her stated.

Kagome looked at the man before, lifting herself off the ground a bit into a sitting position legs lying next to her. The man before her was not unfortunate looking, to say the least. His long black hair tied neatly into a braid. Some bangs in his face, almost covering up a purple cross on his forehead, dark blue eyes looking down upon her. His body was built and obviously strong from the huge halberd he was easily carrying in one hand.

"I'm surprised it was this easy to find and catch you. I can't see why the Navy is having such a hard time." The man stated, nonchalantly.

Kagome picked herself up as fast as possible and tried to turn and run away, but ran into another body. She looked up and saw a man with shaggy black hair and grey eyes. On his hands was a set of four blades, each fashioned to a device to make it seem like he had claws.

"Hey there, girlie." He stated with a smirk and Kagome backed away from him, being mindful of the man with the purple cross. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, five more men came out of the woods near the herb garden. One by one the men came closer to the two who held her trapped between them.

The man who reached them first was big in form. He had metal parts all over his body and looked like a deadly machine. Following right behind him was bald man with purple markings going up his cheeks and just a little past his eyes. Right after him, Kagome had to do a double take and make sure the man was actually a man. This man was so effeminate he could have been mistaken as a woman. Behind the very feminine man was a scanty grotesque man. Fates did not seem to like him. He carried a basket on his back, a cloth covering whatever was inside. The last one behind him was the one that made Kagome's eyes widen. The man was a giant, literally! He towered over everyone else and if looks could kill, she would be six feet under by now. Each of the new comers circled around her and she watched as they all fell in line. The apparent leader was the one who had spoken to her first.

"Now, you can either do this the easy way, or you can make it difficult and have Kyokotsu crush you into little bits. Now which will it be, My Lady?" He asked, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome looked around the circle again and noticed everyone had some kind of weapon (she assumed the unfortunate looking impish man did) and she was not going to win a fight, even if she tried. Seeing defeat, she hung her head.

"I'll come quietly." She mumbled, keeping her head towards the ground.

"Excellent. Renkotsu, bind her." The leader ordered, and the bald man complied. Only moments later, Kagome's hands were tied behind her back, a rope around her neck, each a length of rope acting as a leash. Renkotsu held the rope which tied her hands and the feminine man held the one around her neck. He gave a tug and brought her forward towards the woods. The others of the group were before them, except for the one called Renkotsu and the leader.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku found himself in his office yet again in a meeting with Hojo. The spy had more information on what was going on with Inuyasha and the annoying Lady Kagome. This is the only reason Hojo ever came to see him, as he had no other reason to. Souta and Sango were out for the day and so it was safe for him to have Hojo around. Even his wife was out of the house for the afternoon.

"So what do you have for me today, Hojo?" Naraku asked.

"As you already know, Inuyasha has taken port and has stayed there for a good amount of the day and remains there. Kagome has gone into town and I have gotten word that your little group has had success in capturing her. Another bit of information for you, Inuyasha watched the whole scene unfold. He didn't jump in and help her like we thought he would. Once they were gone he rushed back to his ship and has called a meeting. He received a hawk this afternoon as well, and by the looks of it, it was the same as the first one." Hojo informed his employer.

Naraku held a gleam in his eye at the news of Inuyasha just watching Kagome get kidnapped. He had looked angry at first, but then he settled back and clasped his hands on his desk. Hojo could practically see the cogs spinning madly in his head formulating a plot. The gleam was now of interest instead of anger. Hojo remained quiet as Naraku sat there in his thoughts.

"Let me know what the outcome and the goings on of this meeting before I conclude with my thoughts. Get them to me as soon as you can." He ordered and Hojo bowed. He turned and was almost out the door when Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Don't let me down. Both you and Muso." Hojo continued on.

Naraku watched him leave and smirked to himself. _If Inuyasha just sat there and watched and Kagome knew this, would she even want to go back to him? This will get interesting. I do believe I shall cause misery before I kill them. Not only that, but if this does not work, I have the arrest warrant for Kagome and Inuyasha._ He pondered evilly. He needed to hear what went on at this meeting and the outcome of it before he did anything. He would hold off on killing Kagome, for now.

_She'll die eventually. What's a little longer?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't believe himself. He was now beating himself up over his decision to just sit there and watch as Kagome was being taken off by those men. He kept hitting his head on the wall and punching anything to try and make himself fell better, but nothing was working. If the guilt did go away, it only went away for a millisecond before returning again. He made sure the word spread of a crew meeting before locking himself in his captain's office and preparing himself for the harsh words and threats he was about to receive (not to mention the physical blows he would probably get from Shippou, Myoga, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru). He sighed again for the millionth time that day.

_Why did I just sit there and watch her getting kidnapped!? What the fuck is wrong with me!? Even if I did jump in and help we were greatly outnumbered. Sesshomaru is going to have my ass on a silver platter before this is done. I need his help though. _He thought miserably. Sesshomaru was going to be arriving in the port they were at in any minute and was already dreading what he was going to hear.

Inuyasha had received an answer back from Sesshomaru about the meeting and some newly added information Sesshomaru needed to share with the Casanova captain. The feeling Inuyasha was getting told him he was not going to like the news he was receiving. He sighed heavily and sucked in a breath. He could hear the noise of Sesshomaru's ship paralleling with his and dropping its anchor.

_Show time. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't help but notice how long they had been walking. Not only how long they were walking, but how long they were walking in the woods. She wanted to ask some questions, but figured, by proper hostage code, to remain silent. She just continued to walk on without any complaints of how her legs hurt, how much she was hungry, or how annoying the fighting between the man with the claws was and the impish man. It wasn't long before they started a physical fight and that's when the leader stepped in.

"Suikotsu. Mukotsu. Cut it out. This is no time to be fighting."

"Yes, Bankotsu." They said in unison and continued on. After their spat, there was silence between all eight of them.

Well everything was silent until Kagome's stomach growled. They all stopped in their tracks their weapons ready and pointing at her. She smiled and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh. It's just my stomach you guys. Just ignore it." She stated sheepishly.

Everyone in front of her turned around, putting their weapons away and continued walking. They all continued walking, though the one known as Bankotsu came up beside her and kept pace with her.

"What have you done to be a wanted woman?" he asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"Why does Lord Naraku want you dead?" he asked again, this time getting more of a reaction from her. Her eyes widened and all the breath rushed out of her.

"All I did was let a few pirates escape from his ship and he wants to kill me. That's just peachy." She stated sarcastically. The impish man noticed the conversation and hanged back to listen in and maybe join in. He was on the other side of Kagome, a little too close for Kagome's taste.

"You must have done something more than just that."

"I can't think of anything else because that is the only thing I ever did to him, besides insult him on a daily basis when I did see him." She said nonchalantly. This time, Mukotsu had touched her lower back and spoke.

"Please tell me you're single." He said, lowering his hand. This is when Kagome lost it. She death gripped his hand and kicked him into a nearby tree. By the time all this had happened her ropes were pulled on, practically heeling her like a dog. Most of the men had their eyes on her, except for the feminine one, the giant, and the machine.

"I don't take kindly to random people, especially strange men, touching me." She explained with a shrug.

"I get that, but where did you learn to do that?" Bankotsu asked.

"I believe every woman should know some self-defense so I asked my brother to teach me." She said with a smile. The group just turned around and started walking again. Bankotsu held back to make sure Mukotsu was alright.

_That is some woman._ He thought as he caught up with his group once again, his eyes landing on their captive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had docked his boat and didn't bother waiting for the ramp. He gracefully jumped down onto the wooden surface. He quickly made his way over to the ship he knew as his brother's. He walked up the wooden plank that was considered a ramp and onto the ship. At this same moment, Inuyasha came out of his captain's quarters and his crew stopped in their tracks. Sesshomaru took a few sniffs of the air, a scowl appeared on his face.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don Don Don! Complete! Well this chapter is complete anyways. I hope you guys this extra action packed chapter! I know I have been putting chapters out like crazy, but my muse has been giving me inspiration like crazy! I even have chapter seven racking my brain as we speak! How exciting!**

**Now, what is going to happen at this meeting Inuyasha has called? Will Sesshomaru keep control long enough to hear Inuyasha's plan? Or will Sesshomaru go off on his own to save Kagome? No one knows, but me, so it looks like you will have to wait until next time!**

**Chapter Seven: Gay? I think not!**

**Peace and Love!  
-Pnkrockninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! I am back with the latest that is going on in this story! That's right Chapter Seven has arrived! –cheers- **

**I'm not in school today, and since I'm not I thought, hey why not let's get another chapter out! Whoosh. Alrighty, here we go.**

**Disclaimer:****I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do wish I did.**

**Now that is done with, on with the show!**

**Chapter Seven: Gay? I think not!**

"Inuyasha, Where _is_ Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled out. He was not happy to find Kagome not on the ship. He would have guessed she was in town, but from what he could smell, she wasn't there anymore. If she wasn't in town, and she wasn't on the ship, then where could she have been.

"That is kind of why I called this meeting. Sesshomaru… I need your help." Inuyasha said, looking into his brother's eyes, sincerity radiating off of the hanyō. Sesshomaru was shocked, but his face remained the stone expression.

"Very well then, let's get this meeting started with then." Sesshomaru announced and made his way to the under-deck. The crew followed him, Inuyasha at the tail end. He was not ready to face his crew mates, let alone Sesshomaru. He wasn't ready to tell them he just sat there and watched Kagome get kidnapped by a group of seven men. The worst part of it, he thought he knew who they seven were and he didn't want to be right about it. He had heard rumors about them and couldn't help a shiver at the possibilities of what they could do to Kagome.

Everyone was crowded into the living space. Sesshomaru had taken up the only arm chair and the rest of the crew were either sitting on the floor, the couch, or just standing against the wall. Inuyasha stood in front of the door, prepared to make a quick get away if need be. All the eyes of his crew were on him and he was already panicking, but kept a calm façade.

"I have called this meeting to tell you the whereabouts of Kagome, and to formally ask Sesshomaru's help on the matter. He has agreed to not harm any of you, though I do give him permission to harm me, not kill me." He stated first, Sesshomaru didn't look to happy about the beginning statement. If he had permission to harm Inuyasha from Inuyasha himself, Sesshomaru knew that the half-breed knew he was in trouble. He told himself he would keep a level head, now he only hoped he could.

"Kagome was in town, to get some new clothing, as my crew already knows, and I went to check up on her to find her in an herb garden. From where I was, I saw her get taken by a group of seven men. If I saw correctly and if the rumors are true, she was taken by the Band of Seven." Inuyasha continued. He waited for some kind of reaction. When he got widened eyes (except for Sesshomaru of course), he was waiting for the outbursts.

"You let Kagome get taken!? You just sat there and watched her get kidnapped!?" Shippou yelled at the Captain. He had stood up when he yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

"Yeah… I did." Was the only thing Inuyasha could say. There was no excuse he could've made. He couldn't have said he didn't find her, because of his heightened senses. He was surprised he hadn't heard from the mangy wolf.

"MUTT! You didn't jump in and help my Kagome!?" spoke too soon. Kouga was in Inuyasha's face in a second flat. Inuyasha growled at Kouga, from the closeness he had the guts to be in, and the words 'my Kagome' coming from the wolf's mouth. Kouga backed away a bit, but didn't let the rage on his face falter. Inuyasha took the chance to take a peek at Miroku and the look on his face was one of disappointment, not hate or rage. He then looked over to Sesshomaru who had an angry frown on his face. He knew Sesshomaru would be angry. He already foretold that. Though he saw a bit of sadness in the yōkai. He shot a puzzled look at his brother and Sesshomaru stood up.

"I must tell you, that I have received order to arrest Kagome if I find her. There is also an arrest warrant out on you too. There is a price on both your heads for bounty hunters as well. We have orders to bring you to Lord Naraku, he doesn't care if you're dead or alive, but there are specific orders to bring in Kagome alive. So if the Band of Seven has her, and they're going after the bounty, they're going to keep her alive." Sesshomaru informed them and left the ship.

He sprinted off, using his demonic speed towards the outer limits of town where Kagome's scent lingered. He stopped before the herb garden and sniffed the air. He smelled the combination of Kagome's scent, and the unique scent of blood. He growled, his eyes flickering to the dangerous red and took off into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha just watched as his brother left. He figured Sesshomaru would go off on his own, but he thought he would've gotten yelled at first and was surprised that instead of yelling he got information. His gut feeling about the information was right. It really was something he didn't want to hear and he didn't like the information he received. Kagome was wanted for arrest as well as him, but why?

His crew froze as the information was given. All of them couldn't believe the woman they have come to know was a wanted person. Was she a wanted person when she was brought to the ship? No, of course not. All the crew's eyes traveled back to the captain.

"What's your plan of action, Captain Inuyasha?" Miroku was the first to speak up. Inuyasha looked at them with surprise, but that surprise was replaced with an evil grin. He looked to his crew.

"You guys want to have some fun? Miroku, you come with me. I need two to three teams of two to four members in them to take off into the woods to find Kagome, I'll be there shortly." He ordered and watched as half of his crew left. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku left, being one of the groups to go find Kagome.

"The rest of you, I need you to stay here and look after the ship. Don't let anyone on it without proper identification and make sure it's not just an illusion, either. If anything goes wrong, find me or Kouga or Miroku as fast as possible. Shippou I need you to stay here and make sure these orders are followed, okay?"

"Right!" Shippou confirmed, saluting his captain.

"Kohaku, I want you to help Shippou."

"You got it, Capt'n." He saluted as well.

Inuyasha nodded and then looked to Miroku, who was on his feet and ready to go. He nodded to him and they both took off towards the woods where he saw Kagome being taken to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Band of Seven, and Kagome, walked on until they got to a clearing. They had decided it was time to take a rest and get some food. They were getting annoyed with Kagome's stomach constantly growling. They had tried to ignore it at first, but Ginkotsu got so annoyed he almost attacked and killed Kagome himself. Bankotsu told everyone they were going to stop then, as Renkotsu calmed the metal one down. Kagome sat by herself, with the feminine male, who she had learned was named Jakotsu, watching over her. Her hands were still tied behind her back. Bankotsu had taken off, saying he would be back later and now most of the group had either gone to go get something to eat, or were jut sitting there looking at Kagome. Renkotsu, especially, had a murderous gleam in his eye. It sent a shiver down her spine.

_What am I going to do!? Naraku wants me dead, and these guys are probably taking me to him. I need to escape, but how? Bankotsu is gone, which I am kind of grateful for. He kept looking at me, but not like the others. Inuyasha, hurry up and find me already! _She thought, staring off into space, though her head was facing the ground, hair covering her eyes. She could still feel Renkotsu's murderous glare boring holes into her skull, and Jakotsu's bored stare.

Her head snapped up when she heard rustling in the brushes in the furthermost part of the clearing. Jakotsu and Renkotsu took notice of the noise too. Jakotsu had his sword resting on his shoulder, while Renkotsu took a defensive stand, closer to Kagome than before.

The silver haired Captain made his way into the clearing. His eyes landed upon a very gynic man, a bald man, and Kagome between the two. He brought his sword out of it's sheath and Kagome's face held surprise. The sheath was thin, like a regular katana, but the sword that had come out was larger than the sheath's shape. He smirked and looked at his opponents. _This should be easy._ He thought, looking at the lazy stand the womanly looking man had. He ran forward ready to attack, but then Jakotsu swung his sword forward, a lightning looking path being formed straight for Inuyasha. Said hanyō stopped in his track and swung, hitting the attack. What was revealed, both Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't believe. It was, in fact, one sword, with many links of metal spiraling out.

"Inuyasha, you looked so cute when you're surprised!" In a tone, very much sounding like a woman's. Kagome's (and Inuyasha's) jaw dropped at the sound of Jakotsu's voice. She hadn't heard him talk the entire time and now that she did, she was surprised by the womanly voice. Not only that, but he had hit on Inuyasha. _If that doesn't scream homosexual then I don't know what does. _ Kagome thought, blinking a few times. By the time she had blinked a third time, Jakotsu had retracted his sword back to normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was following Kagome's scent until he caught wind of six other scents mixed in with it. The one that was more noticeable was one of a male surrounded by herbs and mixtures of which to make poison. He decided he would take a small detour and find the one who smelt of poison. He was lead off the trail and with each step the smell became stronger and stronger. _Not only is this smell annoying, but it's repugnant. _He thought as he came closer to the owner of the smell.

As he got closer, he noticed the figure bent down over a patch of herbs, perfect for making a potent poison. The figure hadn't noticed Sesshomaru yet, and the yōkai was glad he hadn't. He watched the impish figure intently, a hard glare on his face. It wasn't long before the man turned around to face the presence demanding demon.

"Are you one of the Band of Seven?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Sesshomaru stated, gripping his sword hilt.

Mukotsu, noticing this, quickly grabbed his strongest poison bin and lifted the lid off of it. The poison immediately shot at Sesshomaru, making him disappear in a dark green cloud. The poison master looked on gleefully.

"That should do it. It was my strongest one."

"Don't think your poison can work on me." Came Sesshomaru's cold voice from behind the cloud of smoke. In one quick swipe of his sword, the poison cleared from him.

"You are not worthy to be killed by my Tōkijin." He stated before sheathing the sword again.

As he did this, the poison master pulled out another poison and released it at Sesshomaru. The cloud grew around Sesshomaru quickly. Mukotsu was expecting the sword to sweep away the poison again and was shocked to see a light of pale green to shoot out from the cloud and strike him in the chest. His skin started to sizzle and boil. The impish man screamed out in pain.

"Now that is a poison. You will die shortly from my poison whip." He stated as the cloud of poison cleared. His forefinger and middle finger nails were glowing the same color green. Sesshomaru watched as the poison master wouldn't give up and tried reaching for another poison bin.

"Poison whip." Sesshomaru commanded and whipped out his fingers for a second time hitting the man, this time his arm. The impish man screamed out in pain and seized in movement. His breathing was labored and death was arriving.

"You should have just given up." Sesshomaru said coldly, leaving the dead poison master behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha battled on with Jakotsu. Both not landing a fatal or serious blow on each other. Kagome watched from the sidelines, unable to get away or help as Renkotsu was keeping a close eye on her. She had yet to figure out what he offered to the group. She could try and test it out to see what he could do. She was slowly but surely making her way towards the brushes Inuyasha had come through. It wasn't long that she noticed a fire stream come straight at her. She quickly dove out of the way.

She looked over to see Inuyasha and Jakotsu still fighting as if nothing had even happened. When she looked back, Renkotsu was making his way over to her. She got up quickly and ran straight for Jakotsu. Renkotsu saw this and quickly drank from his gourd and spit out a stream of fire. Kagome felt the heat coming and dove out of the way at the last second. Jakotsu had jumped out of the way at the last possible moment, his sleeve getting singed.

"Can't you see I'm a little bit busy!? Do you have to pick a fight now!?" He yelled over to his band mate.

"I was trying to hit the girl!" Renkotsu yelled back, pointing a finger at Kagome, who was now standing over by Inuyasha. Jakotsu saw this and made his way over to her. He got so close to her face as and glared into her eyes.

"Back off, wench! He is mine!" He growled at her, pushing her out of the way and crashed his lips down onto Inuyasha's. Kagome's face held shock, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Renkotsu just looked away, looking a bit shocked himself. Inuyasha was completely mortified. He stood stock still, not moving at all. When Jakotsu pulled away, he was still frozen to the spot. It wasn't a moment later that he started swinging his sword about trying to hit the feminine man.

"I. Do. Not. Swing. That. Way!" He said after every swing. Jakotsu almost too gracefully evaded every swing.

"You know you liked it, and you're never going to kill anyone by swinging it around erratically." Jakotsu retorted. Kagome couldn't help but snicker. Inuyasha shot her a glare.

"I didn't know you were gay, Yasha?" Kagome snickered, knowing full well this wasn't the time to be picking on someone who was trying to save her.

"I'M NOT! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" He shouted.

"I bet you ca-" She was completely cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers. It was Kagome's turn to be surprised. Once she got over the initial shock, she became responsive.

Only moments later was she ripped apart from Inuyasha by a very angry Jakotsu and thrown into the hands of Renkotsu. He began to drag her off into the woods.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted about to run after her, but was stopped by Jakotsu's sword.

"You're opponent is me." He ground out, furious about the previous action 'his lover' had made. He retracted his sword and sent it flying towards Inuyasha for a second time in two minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku had stayed with Inuyasha until they had caught up with Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. They were fight three on two, though it might as well had been three on four. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were fighting a giant and a man with metallic claws. Miroku saw that Ginta and Hakkaku already had injuries, and were still fighting. He decided he would stay back and help fight with them. It wasn't long before he was fighting the one called Suikotsu and Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were fighting the giant.

It wasn't long until Miroku had some injuries himself, and had landed a few good hits on his opponent. He had a few chances to look at how Kouga and the others were doing, and they didn't look any better. The fight raged on and it looked as if it didn't have an end, but in the end Kouga defeated the giant in a single blow to the neck. He then made his way over to Miroku telling Ginta and Hakkaku to go back to the ship.

Suikotsu saw his chances of winning slimming greatly and decided to take off into the woods. It was no use with Kouga's speed. He was in front of the claw bearing man in a heartbeat and Miroku closed him between the two. They went to battle and Miroku and Kouga ended up winning, though Suikotsu had put up more of a fight than they had expected.

"Let's get back to the ship." Miroku suggested, feeling an ominous presence making its way to the docks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had continued on fighting against Jakotsu, trying to break through to get to Kagome. He could smell her getting farther away, and she was bleeding. She was bleeding badly, more like small cuts and scratches. The smell of her blood would, possibly, attract other demons to the area, or there were none in the area or too far off to smell her small amount of blood. Only the fates would tell.

_Kagome, hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't you go dying on me now._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renkotsu dragged her further and further away from the two battling. She couldn't tell when he was going to stop, but didn't bother asking. She decided he was going to stop, when he threw her into a boulder, and pulled out a knife.

"We were told to kill you, I don't know why Bankotsu didn't." He snarled and came at her, knife ready to stab her. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the death-like pain, but it never came. Bankotsu had captured Renkotsu's wrist that held the knife.

"We have new orders." He stated, looking over his shoulder to her and winking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there you have it peoples! Chapter Seven has come to an end! So this is by far the longest one I have ever written and there is a lot of stuff going on in it. **

**I have this song stuck in my head and its like 'awww.'**

**If you know the song "Write You a Song" by the Plain White Ts you know what I am talking about. **

**So lots of stuffs happened in this chapter. Will Sesshy ever find Kagome? Will Kagome ever escape? Will Inuyasha ever get away from Jakotsu? What's going on with the ship? Find out next time!**

**Chapter Eight: Oh No! My Ship!**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys! I'm back and I brought with me… Chapter Eight! Whoosh! Alrighty we left off with a whole bunch of fighting, Inuyasha getting kissed by Jakotsu (ducks from random flying objects), Inuyasha kissing Kagome, and Kagome being saved from Renkotsu by Jakotsu. I think I got everything in there. The Band of Seven is now the Band of Four. That's right, they are now down to four members. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately…**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: Oh No! My Ship!**

Sesshomaru walked through the verdigris forest, now following the unique scent that is Kagome. He had killed one of the Band of Seven, or he hoped it was one of the Band of Seven. He didn't really care as much as his job cared. _Not like anyone would know about it anyway if he was just some random guy. _He mused, continuing to follow the random trail through the woods. He was amused the human had tried to fight back with poisons and noticed it was the only weapon he had on him. _Not a wise decision when traveling in the woods._ It wasn't long he came across his brother fighting another one of the member, he supposed, and not getting anywhere from the looks of it.

"Inuyasha, which way did they take Kagome?" He asked.

Inuyasha chanced a glance behind him to see Sesshomaru and jerked his head towards the direction the bald man had dragged Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards the direction just appointed to him. He knew full well which way Kagome had been taken; he just thought he would distract his brother a bit and give him false hope. He side glanced the fight between his half-breed brother and the human.

"You're not going to help me?"

"I do believe Kagome's life has higher priority to me than you needing help in a fight." Sesshomaru stated and continued walking.

He didn't have to turn around to see the glare on his brother's face as he heard the growl as he exited the clearing. The corner of his lips twitch upwards a bit, appearing to have a smirk but no one would be able to tell. He walked on further and heard voices coming from behind the trees in front of him. He quieted his steps, becoming the predator. He clung as close to the tree in front of him as possible and listened in on the males talking. They were whispering, so he assumed Kagome was in their presence.

"Bankotsu, we were given orders to kill the girl and instead of killing her, we just capture her? Are you sure your judgment isn't being fogged by the girl's presence?"

"I have already told you, there are new orders. We're supposed to tell the girl that Inuyasha just sat there and watched her get kidnapped and that Naraku is welcoming her home… though I know she won't believe that for an instant. She isn't dumb. I'm not sure what his plan is, but he wants the girl alive and my judgment is not fogged."

"What are we going to do about Inuyasha? I heard his brother is around here too."

"Forget about them. Inuyasha will be stuck here soon enough, and Kagome will be in Naraku's hands."

Sesshomaru sensed a bit of sadness within the voice. _He doesn't want Kagome to die? He likes her. _He thought. He didn't know what it was, but anger shot through him and that was when he attacked. He drew his sword and swiftly went through the trees and stabbed something. He knew it wasn't Kagome as she gasped from behind a different male. The bald man with purple marks looked down to find a sword through his gut. He looked back up into the face of his killer. Sesshomaru slowly withdrew his sword and watched as the body fell to the ground. He turned to face the black haired male.

"Hand her over, or you'll be like your friend over here." He growled, holding up his bloody Tōkijin.

He watched as azure eyes looked to the girl behind him and stepped aside, driving his Banryū into the ground. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, but kept his guard up as he walked over to Kagome and pick her up, bridal style. She let out another gasp as she was picked up and taken away from Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru went back the way he came and passed by Inuyasha, quickly telling him he had Kagome and that she was unharmed. Inuyasha had given a small nod just before Sesshomaru had made it out of the clearing. He doubted Jakotsu saw anything, but a speck of silver flying across the clearing.

He ran all the way back to the herb garden she was originally in before getting kidnapped and set her down on the wooden fence. She had closed her eyes and had a death grip on his shirt as he raced through the woods.

"You can let go now. We're not moving anymore." He said, amused as she snapped her eyes open and removed her grip as fast as possible.

"Oh." She said, her breathing was harsh and she had placed her hand on her chest, where her heart would be, the other hand keeping her balanced on the fence. She shut her eyes a bit to concentrate on her breathing. He eyed her curiously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just freaking out a bit at the moment. Just give me a minute." She stated her breathing calming down a bit.

"Inuyasha still fighting Rainbows?"

"Rainbows?"

"The very feminine homosexual with the sword."

"Oh. Yeah. Guess I should go help the baka."

"It would be awfully nice of you." Sesshomaru cringed. Sesshomaru was not nice, but he'd go help out his teme brother because Inuyasha had asked for his help. He turned towards the forest and started walking until he just stopped in his place. Kagome raised an eyebrow as he turned back around and walked up to her. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Her breathing had hitched as he gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he darted off towards the direction of his idiot brother.

Kagome sat there for a moment and blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

"Kissed by both brothers… WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOUSE GUYS!? A TWO BIT WHORE!?" she shouted and could've sworn she heard laughter coming from the woods. She scowled, but smiled moments later. She looked down and noticed she had been returned to the garden.

"New clothes here I come." She said as she gracefully slide off the fence and sat on the ground, collecting up the herbs that had actually fallen out of the basket and gathered some more. She, eventually, got up and headed back to town to the small shop she had seen with everything she needed in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ship, things weren't looking too good. A big man, with chucks of metal all over, had come onto the ship and started reeking havoc on the ship. Shippou had tried to get the crew members to fight back, but they were too busy getting the rum off the ship before it sank. Kohaku had tried the same thing, but it was a failure as well._Some demons these guys turned out to be. They're chicken shit._ He thought amusingly and snapped his head to hear the snap of the mast being broken like a twig at the base.

"Shit!" Shippou and Kohaku shouted in unison and dove out of the way.

Shippou looked at the damage and realized the ship was already beginning to sink. He sighed heavily knowing the reaction from their captain wasn't going to be a good one. They could always steal another ship, but it was always a hassle to overthrow a ship.

"Take what you can and get off the ship!" He ordered and made his way to his and Kagome's room. When he got to the stairs he already saw it filling up with water. He scowled a curse and ran over to the ramp and made his way off the ship. He watched as the man who just completely sunk the ship, on his own, jump from the ship and take off towards town. Shippou sweat dropped and smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Who does that!? Just destroy a ship and take off!?" he screamed and got looked at by most the crew.

"Cowards." He mumbled and sat down on the dock. He could only hope Inuyasha got back soon, with Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was in the middle of battling when Jakotsu randomly fell to the ground unconscious. Inuyasha was mid-swing and stopped in his tracks, blinking a few times.

"Don't look so surprised, dear brother. You knew I was here, didn't you?" Sesshomaru mused as he stepped out into the clearing.

"Keh. I could've handled him."

"Oh. I'm sure you could." Sesshomaru's cold voice holding a comical tone to it. Inuyasha snarled.

"You've been talking to Kagome haven't you?"

"Why wouldn't I have? I did save her and all." Sesshomaru rubbed in.

The glare he received was priceless. He watched as Inuyasha sheathed the sword and began his trudge toward the docks. Sesshy followed silently and watched his brother fume. He couldn't help the fact that he loved to get a rise out of the pirate captain. It entertained him so much and even let Kagome in on the fun. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was starting to like Kagome, but hadn't told her that as she showed signs of attraction towards his brother. He knew in the end they would end up together, but he decided in the mean time he would annoy Inuyasha to no end.

It wasn't long before the two brothers made it back to the dock and saw the entire crew sitting out on the dock. Inuyasha looked around and saw his ship was gone. He looked over the heads of his crew to spot a small one, red hair unmistakable. He made his way over to the boy, stepping on limbs and appendages and not even caring. When he got over to the boy, he held him up by his collar.

"Where is my ship, Shippou?"

"Some guy came and sunk it. Your crew was chicken shits and didn't do anything to stop it." Shippou replied flailing around to be put down. As if on cue, his mother figure came to his rescue.

"Inuyasha, put him down this instant." Kagome screamed from the end of the dock. She knew he could hear her and she had been loud enough. Inuyasha cringed and dropped the little kitsune. Kagome growled, which was pretty dog-like for a human, and Inuyasha's ears flattened under his hat. Sesshomaru looked on with interest.

Inuyasha couldn't see her from all the way down at the end of the dock, but as she came closer, he realized she wasn't wearing her torn, dirty under-dress anymore. She had on fitting black pants that were tucked into black rubber-sole boots. She had a "pirate button-up shirt" a few buttons at the top unbuttoned, a black belt tightly strapped at her hips, a hunting knife could be seen at her side. Inuyasha had never been more memorized in his life. She had looked good in the dress, but this outfit suited her personality even better. Inuyasha could see a sack she had slung over one shoulder as she came even closer.

"See something you like, Yasha?" Kagome smirked.

"K-keh." He stuttered and looked away, but a moment later he caught a scent, coming off of her.

"Kagome, why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

Kouga came up to her and started sniffing her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a sickening sweet smell… it's disgusting." Sesshomaru let out a deep and menacing growl. His eyes flashed red as his transformation started to shred his uniform. Kagome saw this and riffled though her sack and pulled out a towel, walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Uniform, Sesshy, Uniform." She reminded him while wrapping the towel around a certain area to avoid exposure, a blush appearing on her face. Sesshomaru calmed down and looked to the raven haired woman.

"And to answer your question, we had wild monkey sex after he rescued me." Kagome stated her face completely serious.

Sesshomaru caught on and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, and licked her cheek. Kagome flushed a bright red. Inuyasha and Kouga's eye twitch at the scene before them. Kagome couldn't take it any longer and bust out laughing, falling to the ground. She held her sides as they began to hurt from laughing so hard. Sesshomaru had an amused smirk on his face.

"You guys should have seen the look on your face!" Shippou chuckled out. He knew Kagome didn't like Sesshomaru in that way. He understood they were friends and good friends who could joke around like that just to annoy the hell out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha just glared at the two and growled.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Kagome teased, getting up and nudging his ribs.

Inuyasha grabbed her elbow and pulled her to face him, his face in a glare.

"My ship is gone and you're sitting here joking around." He growled through his teeth at her.

Her heart skipped a beat and fear in her eyes. Not fake acted fear, but truthful, actual fear. Inuyasha, realizing what he had done, let go of her elbow and turned away. When he did, he smelt fresh salt water._ Please be the ocean, please be the ocean, please be the ocean._ He chanted in his head. When he turned around, he saw her eyes well up, a few traitor tears falling. She shut her eyes and ran behind Sesshomaru. A pang of hurt tugged at his heart, but he knew he deserved it. Sesshomaru had a murderous glare directed towards him. He sighed and started walking down the dock, looking for another ship. When he found one he whistled and his crew set to work overthrowing it.

"Where is that goddamned monkey, I need to shoot something!" Inuyasha barked, only to find his crew mates staring at him weird.

"Captain, we don't have a monkey…" Kohaku informed him.

"Well then, find me a goddamned monkey so I can fucking shoot it." He ordered, but none of the crew moved. He turned around to find Kagome smiling at him, but he didn't like the smile she was giving him. There was something eerie about it.

"Yasha, close your eyes. I have something for you." She said sweetly as her hands were behind her back. He looked at her questioningly and slowly shut his eyes. He heard her movement and adjusting, but didn't open his eyes.

"Okay, now you can open them." She said and he did, but did find anything different except a weight around his neck. He looked down to find dark purple beads and fangs. He tried to pull it off to get a better look, but found he couldn't. He tried again only harder and still couldn't get it off.

"What the hell, Kagome!?"

"Inuyasha…." She said in a sing song tone. He didn't like it.

"Sit." She said pleasantly and he plummeted to the ground, face first. Kagome snickered, picked up her sack, and climbed aboard their new ship to claim her room.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha ground out through his teeth, as he pain-stakingly rose to his feet. Sesshomaru had remained quite letting the scene unfold in front of him.

"I shall take my leave now, half-breed." He said, going back to his cold-hearted self and turning from him and walked back to his ship.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru." He mumbled, a string of curses left his mouth as he got onto the ship known as _The Black Rose_. He ordered his crew to set sail and make a destination to the next port. He took a bottle of rum and locked himself in the captain's quarters.

In Kagome's room, she took the last swig of her bottle and let it fall to the floor. _Today was an interesting day…_ She thought through the cloudiness of being drunk. She laughed a bit before rolling over and totally blacked out. She fell into a sleep, a dream of a certain hanyō captain in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku slammed his fists down onto his desk, a crack appeared in the middle of it.

"WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES THIS GIRL SO FUCKING LUCKY SHE DOESN'T EVEN GET A SCRATCH FROM MY PLANS!?" he bellowed and kicked his chair from under him as he stood up, crossing the room to the window.

"I have a bit of interesting news, my liege, concerning Bankotsu." The bald man with purple marks bowed low towards the Lord.

"And what is it you have to tell me, Renkotsu."

"Bankotsu has fallen in love with Kagome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it, my loverlies! I know it's kind of a cliffy but hey, you know you don't want to kill me because then you will never know what happens!**

**So anyways, this is the end of chapter eight and please review!**

**Next time: Chapter Nine, Help and Fluff**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my loves. Welcome to another chapter of Pirate's Life for Me. I must tell you that I am sick, so if this chapter sucks, or if there are more grammatical errors than usual, then you know why.**

**So now for the ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Nine: Help and Fluff**

He ran down the dirt covered path, escaping from whatever was trying to capture him. His long, braided hair flew behind him as he ran. He had noticed, ever since Renkotsu had recovered from his wounds, the man had acted different. He had only figured it was from the injury he had received, but Bankotsu soon learned of the man's betrayal of him to Lord Naraku.

"Damn." He murmured out of breath.

The men he was trying to get away from were still behind him, and he was fast for a human being. He continued his pace, his halberd securely in his hand. He made a sharp right into the woods, but didn't go far enough in to lose sight of the dirt path he was following. He continued to run through the woods, swatting small twigs out of his path. He continued to run until there felt like a fire in his throat and he stopped behind a tree. He slid down the thick trunk and sat on the ground, leaning up against the tree.

_Damn Renkotsu, the traitor. Ratting out his own friend and leader. Power hungry mongrel._ He sighed heavily before catching his breath as he heard fast footsteps approach on the dirt road.

"Damn. We lost him. Naraku isn't going to like this."

"He couldn't have gotten too far, especially carrying that giant sword."

The footsteps took off again, continuing in the direction he was headed. He let his breath go and went back to relaxing. He sighed heavily again thinking about his situation. _It looks like I'm on my own now. Looks like the Band of Seven is no more. Renkotsu will pay for this. First I need to get out of here._ He thought a scowl on his face.

It was minutes, maybe hours, later when he got up again. He didn't care how long he had sat there, the more time he let the men run around looking for him, the more time it separated him from them. He turned in the direction he was originally going and sighed.

"Damn Renkotsu, having me go out on the run like this. He will pay." He ground out through his teeth, tightening his grip on his Banryū. He sighed heavily, and went off in the direction he was facing, disappearing into the woods. The sky was turning orange and pink in the sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha casually sat down at the end of the long dinning table, dropping his tray and cup down onto the table top. Kagome didn't look up once at the sudden sounds coming from the hanyō. As soon as he sat down, she stood up, not even finishing her meal, and left. The crew in the room could feel the tension in the air, and the cool chill that remained after Kagome had left. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and then in the direction Kagome had went, noticing it was the kitchen, and then back to Inuyasha.

"Okay, what did you do now, Yasha?"

"I didn't do anything! Why is it always something that I did!? She's the one avoiding me!"

"Which leads me to believe you did something." Miroku said knowingly.

The crew slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Inuyasha shot them a glare and growled and they immediately shoved food in their mouths and left. Everyone had left except Miroku as he was used to the captain's antics.

"Maybe you should just apologize to her." Inuyasha choked on his food. He grabbed his cup and gulped down the contents.

"Are you crazy!? How am I supposed to apologize if one, I don't know what I did, and two, she's completely avoiding me?" Inuyasha asked, putting his elbows on the table, his fists on his temples holding his head up.

"So you admit you did something wrong."

Inuyasha gave the monk a side glare.

"Just go up to her and apologize. You don't need to say what for, but just apologize."

"You know I'm not good on apologizes."

"Well, now is as good a time to practice." Miroku said giving his captain a smile.

Inuyasha watched as the monk stood up, with his dish, and went into the kitchen, the same direction Kagome had gone. He sighed heavily and started eating again. He ate slow and took his time, not wanting to run into anyone else at the moment.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Miroku walked in to find Kagome at the sink, washing the dishes that seemed to be in a never-ending pile. He placed his dish near the ones that need to be cleaned and took up a spot on the counter, directly behind her. He watched her work, and she felt his stare upon her.

"You look anywhere else on my body and be sure you will be face down on the floor, hog tied." Kagome threatened.

"You know Kagome, you have to understand that you are the first girl…" Kagome shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Woman Inuyasha has had around… who can actually carry on a meaningful conversation."

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Kagome interrupted, but Miroku paid no mind and continued.

"He isn't sure on how he should act towards you."

"Scaring me shitless isn't a great way at going about it. You think he would know by now. I only yell at him on a daily basis… until recently." Miroku couldn't help but chuckle.

"I only think he is getting you aggravated for your attention." Miroku stated a smile still on his face. Kagome stopped what she was doing, the silence having a confused air about it. Miroku took this as a sign he could continue.

"He does it because he wants your attention, in anyway he can get it. After all, you have Kouga and Bankotsu who "love" you and he has to compete for your attention. Not to mention Shippou has your undivided attention whenever he wants it…"

A silence set in one again. Kagome had finished washing all the dishes and now they were soaking in the water.

"Are you going to be ignoring Inuyasha for much longer?" Miroku asked out of the blue. Kagome sighed heavily as she gripped onto the counter's edge and leaning forward.

"I don't know, but…" Kagome had trailed off she didn't know if she should tell Miroku about the information she had received when she had been kidnapped by the Band of Seven.

"But?" She heard Miroku say from behind her.

"I found out some information when I was kidnapped."

"What kind of information?"

"I found Lord Naraku wanted to kill me. I know the Band of Seven was sent to kill me at first, but something changed." She informed him and his face contorted into one of thinking. He just remained silent and got up from the counter. He embraced her in a hug and left. Kagome stood there in a stupor at what just happened. _Did he just hug me without having perverted intentions!? What is wrong with the world!?_ She thought and turned back around, pulling a dish out and started to dry it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku tapped a finger impatiently on the desk in front of him. He spent most of his days in his office now and his wife would bring him his meals. He looked at the door waiting for a few people who were supposed to come and talk to him today. Hojo was expected to come in and report what was going on, on the ship. He sent out a message to Renkotsu to tell him he had a mission for him and his comrades and he had a meeting with the leader of his Navy fleet. He was also expecting his wife shortly with his lunch and perhaps some _intimate_ things. He smirked evilly as memories of last night came into his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when Hojo walked into his office.

"What have you got for me today, my sneaky friend?"

"Well it seems Kagome is avoiding Inuyasha. They also know you're after her. They're heading to the port of Sendai. Bankotsu is heading that way as well."

"Well it seems you have eyes everywhere. This could be interesting… maybe Bankotsu would like to earn some trust back…" he smirked and dismissed Hojo. Just as he left the leader of his fleet came in.

"Lord Naraku, you asked me here?"

"Yes, I need you to start ships heading towards Sendai. I had a tip off Inuyasha's ship is heading that way."

"Sir, yes sir." The navy man stood at attention, saluted, then left. Naraku sighed annoyed at how much work he had and how annoying it was to deal with people he really wanted to kill. He pinched his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He was interrupted in his meditation by the sound of his office door being kicked open and smashed against the wall. Renkotsu and Jakotsu walked into the office, Renkotsu remained standing as Jakotsu took a seat.

"Where's Ginkotsu?"

"Outside, you called us here?"

"I have received word that Bankotsu is heading towards Sendai and I have a plan that would turn him back to our side and forget all about the annoying wench. All I need you to do is convince him to do. Pester him, threaten him, do whatever it takes. I need him to get approved and join Inuyasha's crew. That way I have two insiders, and Bankotsu will have a better chance at capturing Kagome, and killing Inuyasha." Naraku informed and dismissed.

He didn't feel like having anyone else around for long and just wanted to get the day over with. He watched as Jakotsu and Renkotsu left to carry out the mission he just gave them. _Once they're done with that, I can have them arrested for murder._ He thought and sighed heavily once again. _Now that all the meetings are done with and the plans have been set, it's a matter of time before…_

As if on queue, Kikyo walked in with his lunch of grilled salmon.

"Here you are, my love. Grilled salmon, just the way you like it." She said, placing the tray down delicately and leaning over to kiss him chastely on the lips.

Naraku took control of the kiss and deepened it, having her melt in his presence. He had guided her around his desk and into his lap. She had a leg on each side of him, being pulled even closer by his hand on her lower back. He opened one eye to find Kanna closing the doors and leaving the couple to be alone with each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat in the restaurant's booth, across from Souta in Sendai. They had gotten a tip off that Inuyasha's ship was heading this way and they wanted any chance they could get to meet up with their sister/friend. She kept her hands in her lap, but they kept fidgeting. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling and she didn't know why. Ever since she had gone to Lord Naraku's house she had an almost constant bad feeling. Though, it wasn't as bad when Souta arrived.

"Do you really think the tip off we got was true?"

"Most definitely, since we had to nearly beat it out of the man." Souta stated with a smirk.

"What do you think Naraku has planned? I heard he got an arrest warrant out on Kagome for treason."

"Indeed he does… though if she has one, then you should have one too, no offense."

"None taken, the only thing I have done is set a few pirates free now and then, and the same with Kagome. That can't seriously be thought of as treason."

"You are forgetting this is Lord Naraku, who is now your brother-in-law."

"He will never be considered as a brother to me." Sango scowled, her hands clenching into fists.

Their food was finally brought to them and Sango didn't make a move to eat it. Souta had started on his chicken and noticed Sango not eating.

"Don't worry about it, Sango. Kagome is and will be alright." He assured her.

Sango only nodded and started on her sushi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still sitting in the dinning room, lost in thought. He hadn't noticed that no one was working at all and instead they were gathering instruments. He didn't snap out of his thoughts until the music started up and laughter could be heard. _That's Kagome's laughter._ He thought as he stood up and made his way to the deck. When he got there he was surprised by Miroku creating a beat with Myoga on a violin and Ginta and Hakkaku singing some drunken folklore. What he was mesmerized most by was the dancing form surrounded by a clapping crew. He noticed Kouga's eyes upon her and smiled as she danced to the song.

She was graceful, yet still had a childish air that made the dance even more captivating. _She's beautiful…_ he thought before shaking the thought from his mind. _She'd never want to be with someone like me._ His thoughts went to a somber tone as he left the spectacle and went up to the upper level where the wheel of the ship was.

Kagome noticed this and stopped dancing as the song came to an end. She bowed and laughed at the claps and excused herself. She followed the captain up the stairs and waited before she approached. She waited for him to feel she was there before going on any further.

"What do you want? I thought you were avoiding me." He stated not turning around to look at her.

What he felt next shocked him. He didn't believe she had come up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his back.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She said, though it was muffled.

He felt her give a small squeeze and she pulled away. She was about to leave before she felt her wrist being grabbed and her pulled into him. His arms wrapped around her with care, his head resting upon hers.

"You're not the one who should be apologizing. I am." He informed her.

Kagome's eyes widened at what he had just told her. She couldn't believe her ears, yet knew it was true. What the unsuspecting couple didn't know were two peering eyes coming from the lower part of the deck. Miroku and Shippou looked on the hugging couple. Miroku smirked knowingly and was about to walk away when he noticed Kouga about to go up to the stairs. He rushed over and blocked the wolf demon's path.

"Out of my way, I need to see Kagome."

"She is currently detained right now, but if you leave a message I'm sure I can get it to her in no time at all."

"Move aside, monk." Kouga snarled baring his teeth.

Miroku was about to retort when he heard a growl from behind him. He stepped out of the way, Shippou remained on his shoulder. He took a glance and saw Inuyasha with an arm around Kagome glaring down to the wolf demon.

"And what was so important that you needed to tell Kagome?"

"Uhm… well Uh… It was actually you. We have arrived in Sendai, the ship is docked and everything. I just thought Kagome would like an escort." Kouga stated.

"That's very sweet of you Kouga but I will be travelling the city alone." She said, informing both males of her plans and making her way out of Inuyasha's arm and toward her room to prepare to get off the ship. Inuyasha glared at the demon before him.

"Keep away from her, ya mangy wolf."

"What? It's not like she's yours." Kouga retorted and walked off to go prepare the ship to leave port. Inuyasha growled loudly. He saw Kagome come back from the under-deck and make her way down the ramp onto the dock they just landed on. He only scowled and made his way to his quarters.

Miroku and Shippou sighed and sweat dropped.

"So much for them getting along."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu quietly made his way through the streets of Sendai. He had just run into his former group of friends, or what was left of them. They wanted him back and he wanted to go back to them to. They told him what he must do in order to come back to them, and he regrets he ever told them he would do it.

**FLASHBACK**

_He continued down the dirt path that had become wider as he went on. He figured he was getting closer to a city as he could hear people, and see the ocean. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a rustling from the woods beside him._

"_Show yourself." He commanded and was surprised to find his old companions._

"_How long have you been following me?"_

"_What no 'hi how are you?'"_

"_Not after what you did to me."_

"_We came to tell you we want you back." Jakotsu interrupted. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow._

"_Really, now? I miss you too, Jakotsu."_

"_You can come back, but you have to do something for us." Renkotsu spoke this time._

"_Oh yeah and what would that be?"_

"_To get Kagome to trust you enough to let you on their ship, then you will kill Inuyasha and capture Kagome and bring her to Naraku." He informed their former leader._

"_I can't."_

"_Don't you want to be part of us, anymore?" Jakotsu pleaded. He had truly missed having Bankotsu around. Renkotsu was a terrible leader._

"_Even Ginkotsu has missed you, right?" The feminine male said, looking up to the metallic beast known as Ginkotsu._

"_Alright, alright, I'll do it."_

**END FLASHBACK**

He continued down the street not paying any attention to where he was going and BAM! He ran straight into the person he was looking for.

_Kagome…_

"Bankotsu…" Kagome gasped, fear in her voice. She was about to run off before he stopped her.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you. Naraku is after me too, now. I… I need your help."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alrighty guess there you have it! Chapter Nine is complete! I know it has taken me a while longer than most chapters but hey you still love me, right!? Haha. I even made it extra long for you! **

**So now that is over, you have to wait until Chapter Ten to see what happens. Hope you can wait.**

**Chapter Ten: Jealous Much?**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there guys! I have arrived with Chapter Ten! WAHOO! My friend promises me that you guys will love this chapter as it has its moments! Whoosh. So yeah on to the…**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Inuyasha but if I did… -trails off for dramatic effect-**

**Alrighty then, on with the show!**

**Chapter Ten: Jealous much?**

Kagome sat across from the raven haired man, jaw slackened. She had just treated Bankotsu, former leader of the Band of Seven, to a generous lunch and listened to his sad story of what happened after she was rescued. She sat there and listened on how he traveled back to Naraku's house, carrying Renkotsu on his back the entire way, and how Renkotsu had sold him out to Naraku. She listened on how he was on the run for a long and exhausting week, with barely any food or water with nonstop moving. She couldn't believe one of his very own comrades betrayed him… wait, yes she could. It was Renkotsu after all and he was very independent from the group. She shook her head and went straight into thought on what she could do. She watched as he ate and contemplated on whether or not it was the truth. She didn't know if he was lying or not, though if he was, he was a pretty good actor. He had all the right emotions at the right times for what just happened to him. Kagome sighed heavily as her gaze wandered about the place. _What am I going to do?_

Kagome's gaze continued to wander until they spotted something, more like someone, at the door. The last person she wanted to see, or ever expected to see in town, at this very moment had come through the door, Inuyasha. Their gazes met and he started his way over to her.

_Kuso._

As Inuyasha got to the table, his eyes caught sight of the purple-cross-on-the-forehead human. His eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusing finger.

"You!"

"What?"

"You kidnapped Kagome!"

"Yeah… and?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something pushing his finger forward, then backed down. He did this two more times before finally speaking again.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha grabbed the man's sword strap, pulling him close to his face, growling. Kagome rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Inuyasha, put him down. He's been through enough already."

"You're on his side!?"

"He's on our side. Naraku's after him, too, and he has no where to go. We should let him tag along for a while. It couldn't hurt to let him come along."

"Bitch, he kidnapped you! Put you in danger and you want him to "tag along"!?"

"He is in danger now too, because of me, cum-bubble!"

"Twat!"

"Twat waffle!"

"Cum guzzler!"

"Eunuch!"

Inuyasha shut up immediately and stared at Kagome with wide eyes. He couldn't believe the crudeness the woman had. He was surprised that he wasn't appalled by it at all. In fact, he was turned on, but he would never let her know that. A look of distaste crossed his features, a snarl escaping his throat.

"You didn't call me what I think you just called me?"

"You're _not_ a eunuch… are you?" Kagome asked, mock surprise dripping in every word.

She even flashed her eyes south of the border and then back up to meet his gaze. An evil smirk made its way onto her face.

"Of course not! I've been with plenty of woman and they enjoyed every minute of it!" He exclaimed before he even knew what he was saying.

"Yeah, Lady Kikyo being one of them, I might add." Bankotsu said adding in his two cents.

"Yeah, of cour…se…" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the look he was getting from Kagome.

_Oh shit, I'm in trouble now._ Kagome's countenance held rage beyond that of a normal person, tears threatening to fall. Kagome's gaze held Inuyasha's, distracting him as he didn't see her hand coming at his face. As the sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded in the restaurant, everyone went silent. Inuyasha took a quick glance around and noticed everyone's eyes were on them. She stormed out of the place, tears streaming down her face.

"It seems I know more about Kagome than you. Lady Kikyo is the one who is getting married to Lord Naraku. Also, Kagome hates Kikyo with a burning passion." Bankotsu stated before running out after Kagome to get on her good side.

Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded, and didn't realize when Miroku came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I fucked up… bad." He stated before walking out of the restaurant, eyes following him.

Miroku blinked a few times before going after his captain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome made her way, silently, through the busy market place, being virtually unnoticed, for once in her life, and she wanted it that way. She wasn't crying, as much, anymore and didn't care who saw. She had gone all the way through the busiest streets in order to make her way to the more secluded part of town. She looked around to make sure no one was around before stopping and started sobbing to herself. She sobbed for what she had learned of Inuyasha and Kikyo, _now formally known as Kinky-hoe. _She thought angrily. She was mostly crying out of anger and confusion. She didn't understand why she had acted that way. It wasn't like Inuyasha was hers. Even so, that was in the past. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get the picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo together out of her head. She snapped out of her thoughts by her name being called. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves quickly, trying to get rid of the evidence of her crying, but her red puffy eyes would be a dead give away.

"Kagome! Are you alright!?"

"Oh, Bankotsu, It's just you. I thought it was one of Inuyasha's crew members."

"I am so sorry, Kagome! I shouldn't have said anything. It was not my place to say anything." Bankotsu apologized, though on the inside he was smirking maliciously.

"No, no, Bank. You are not the one at fault here." Kagome insisted, trying to hold back a sob, looking away.

Bankotsu gently placed a bent finger under her chin and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Hey, hey, no more crying. He isn't worth your tears." He whispered, leaning in closer, backing Kagome into an alley way wall.

Kagome's eyes widened as he continued to lean in, knowing full well what he was doing, but she couldn't move. She was mentally and physically exhausted. She was like a deer in headlights… only without the headlights. He barely touched her lips before she felt him being ripped away from her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and looked to see a dark brown pony-tailed man, in front of her in a defensive position.

"Keep your grimy hands off of her." Kouga growled, glaring at Bankotsu.

If looks could kill, Bankotsu would be six feet under and then some.

"Kouga, it's okay," Kagome whispered, placing a gentle hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"No! IT'S NOT OKAY! THIS BASTARD KISSED _MY_ WOMAN WHILE SHE WAS CRYING!" He barked, punching Bankotsu in the stomach, winding him. He then proceeded to grab his braided pony-tail and started dragging him back to the ship.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled and ran after him, continuing to yell at the wolf yōkai the entire way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting in his office sulking when he heard a commotion out on the deck. He was about to ignore it and go back to sulking when Shippou barged in.

"Kouga is dragging Bankotsu by his braid, while Kagome is yelling at him!"

Inuyasha sighed and rose to his feet. He walked out just in time to see Kouga land a square hit on Bankotsu's jaw. He smirked until Kagome started yelling at the wolf. Kouga then turned to him. Kouga picked Bankotsu up by his braid.

"What the fuck is this son of a whore doing here!? Why the fuck was Kagome crying!? What the fuck did you do now!?" Kouga screamed at the captain.

Inuyasha looked toward Kagome and she looked away, but before she could fully turn away he caught sight of her puffy eyes. It was proof enough that she had, indeed, been crying, besides the faint scent of salt water that can only be identified by tears. He brought his gaze back over to Kouga and Bankotsu. He had yet to say anything and could tell Kouga was getting impatient.

"Kagome was crying because I am the world's biggest asshole. He's here because apparently Naraku is after him too. What I did is none of your concern. Now throw that ingrate into the work no one wants to do and don't make it easy on him. I don't trust him as far as Shippou can throw him." Inuyasha scoffed and turned back into the captain's quarters.

He sat down on the bed, putting his elbows onto his knees, his forehead resting on his fists, his eyes shut. _Great, now I got two pains in the ass to deal with._ He thought, sighing heavily. He looked up from his spot on the bed to a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said and held his breath as the person walk in, closing the door behind her.

_Kagome…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week and a half since the Bankotsu incident and Kagome was getting annoyed by three specific males in particular. Kouga kept calling her "his woman" no matter how many empty bottles she chucked at his head. Inuyasha was, well being the arrogant jerk he had always been, even more so after she apologized for her behavior. Bankotsu just kept staring openly at her. At first it was every once in a while, now he does it incessantly. She was getting extremely ticked off to the point where her eye would twitch. She grumbled down the hallway, not paying attention to where she was going, and ran straight into the back of someone she really didn't want to run into. One of the annoying trio, Bankotsu.

"Hello, Kagome." He purred as he leaned closer to her.

"H-Hello, Bankotsu…" She backed up, meeting the wall. She gulped as he put his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her. He leaned in more, his lips close to her ears.

"You've been avoiding me." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She shivered, but not out of pleasure, but out of fear. She tried to form words, but he had pulled back a bit and was now leaning in to kiss her. His lips were an inch away when a feral growl disrupted the silence. Bankotsu snapped his head up but was met with a clawed hand pushing him away from Kagome roughly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her down the hallway and out of sight of Bankotsu. He pulled her along until he was satisfied with the distance between them and _him._

"What the fuck was that!?"

"What was what!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kagome!"

"He was going to kiss me and you're acting like you caught us rutting!"

"You might as well have been." He growled.

"Jealous much?"

"I am not jealous."

"They mean nothing to me, Inuyasha." She said knocking his captain's hat off his head and rubbing the soft appendages that are his dog-ears.

He growled softly in pleasure, leaning in to her touch, unconsciously going forward enough to back her into the wall. He grabbed her wrist gently, causing her to stop.

"Inuyasha…" she stated, confusion in her tone, looking into his golden orbs. He leaned in to her, the seconds slowing down. Their lips met, the kiss light and sweet, at first. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as their kiss heated up into a passionate one. She gasped when she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers. She moaned lightly at the pleasure he brought out in her.

"DO YOU MIND DOING _THAT_ WHEN YOU ARE NOT ON A SHIP OF DEMONS!?" Came Myoga's voice from somewhere on the ship. The two immediately broke apart looking down the hallway they believed Myoga was in the direction of. Kagome could have sworn she heard "Do what? Do what?" from a confused kitsune. Kagome blushed a deep red and turned back to Inuyasha, who had a dust of a blush on his face as well.

"Uhm… Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Can you move, please?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry." He said, moving away from Kagome, almost whimpering at the loss of warmth that just radiated from her body. She gave a slight nod in thanks and walked off in the direction towards her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku had to take time away from his house so he decided he would take Lady Kikyo out to dinner. After they had finished and left the restaurant, they went for a romantic walk in the streets of Kyoto. Naraku heard someone whispered his name as he walked by, and came to a slow stop.

"My sweet, I just remembered some business I need to attend to right away. I will come back to the house as soon as I take care of it, go on ahead without me." He told her as sweetly as possible. He gave her a peck on the lips before making sure she was heading towards their home.

"What is it that you want, Renkotsu?" The bald man appeared out of the shadows.

"Just wanting to cheek in with you. Give you an update on the matter at hand." He said, bowing.

"I see, continue."

"Bankotsu has successfully lied his way onto the ship. Kagome seems like she trusts him, but he's not sure as she has been avoiding everyone, but the kitsune, all week."

"Interesting enough, good work."

"Thank you, Lord Naraku." He bowed again before disappearing into the shadows once more. Naraku made his way through the streets and toward his home. _Nothing to do now but wait and see how things turn out. Though it doesn't hurt to speed things along…_ he thought evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his "office," with Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku sitting in various places around the room.

"Gentlemen, I do believe there is a spy for Naraku on this ship. Hell I think there are two, since the arrival of human-lover-boy, but there is someone other than him. I think someone is keeping track of every move we make. Every port we try to land in the Navy is already there. We need to port soon as we are running low on supplies. Now tell me, have you seen anyone acting suspicious or constantly looking at Kagome or myself?"

Kouga opened his mouth to say something.

"Besides, Sir Braided-hair."

Kouga closed his mouth.

"During the storm that was a while back, down in the living area where everyone stayed there was this guy who just kept looking at Kagome, and just watched her sleep. I see the guy every once in a while looking in the direction of either you or Kagome. I think his name is Muso. He's another human on this ship." Miroku spoke up.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha ground out.

"I was going to but then so many things happened after that, it must have slipped my mind." Miroku informed him.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, everyone keep an eye on this Muso guy and report anything suspicious. Also, keep an eye on Kagome as I am going to be distancing myself from her. I need all of you to look after her for me."

All of them nodded.

"Dismissed." Inuyasha concluded and they all left but Miroku.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I do, Miroku. I don't know why, but I really do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it guys. I even have Chapter Eleven started. I have started writing the next chapter! Aren't you excited!? I know I am.**

**Now review and let me know what you think will happen or let me know what you think!**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there again guys!! Yes I know so soon! Like I said in the last chapter I had already started writing this chapter!! I think you'll love this chapter! It's a shocker!! Like le gasp.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha (Kuso…)**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven: Glowing Kagome**

It has been two days since the meeting with his friends and he already had all of them give them a report about Muso. It was obvious he was a spy and he kept a close eye on Kagome. They, also, noticed he would sneak off at night and send a bird once a week. He would disappear sometimes too to retrieve a message a bird would leave in a discreet place. Inuyasha had distanced himself from Kagome so the spy wouldn't have anything to report about them. They figured out that he not only kept an eye on Kagome, but he was closely watching Inuyasha as well. They noticed he would pay extra special attention to where Inuyasha was heading when ports were near. One time, Inuyasha even found his desk papers disheveled and his traveling journal open. The spy was getting sloppy. Supplies were running low (not the rum, of course) and they were living off of bread and water.

_This is not good. I need to do something and quick before everyone on the ship starts trying to eat each other._ Inuyasha went about pacing the room, before an idea popped into his head. _I hope Kagome won't kill me after this. I need her help on this one._ He thought and with that left his quarters and went to find Kagome. When he did find her, she seemed absolutely irritated. Bankotsu was looking at her from afar, while Kouga sat beside her on the couch in the living area, trying to put his arm around her, while shooting glares at Bankotsu. All the while, Muso watched from a corner. Inuyasha smirked as he saw the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action, and tick off Kouga and Bankotsu all at the same time.

He walked up to Kagome, making sure Muso was watching, and leaned close to her ear.

"We're being watched, now follow me and make it look good." He whispered, Kagome blushing and nodded once that she understood.

She gave him a bright smile that made his insides melt, though he kept a smirk on his face. He held out his hand to her and she took it gently. Inuyasha pulled her up and watched as fury contorted Kouga's face as he had to restrain himself from growling as he heard Inuyasha's whisper. He gave Inuyasha a quick nod before Inuyasha led Kagome out. He took a quick glance to Bankotsu and Muso. Bankotsu looked as if he would rip him to shreds, but the curiosity on Muso's face made him rejoice on the inside.

He led Kagome down the hallway which held the bedrooms of the crew, all the while Kagome had managed to keep the blush on her cheeks and play along with his plan. She kept the act up, even though she didn't have a clue at what this was about. When he got to his destination, he pushed Kagome into the door and crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. He tilted her head up with her finger to gain more access to her luscious lips. He completely backed her into the door, one hand gently on the side of her face, while the other was searching the door for the doorknob. When he found it, he took a quick peek to find Muso watching from around the corner. He backed Kagome into the room and slammed the door shut as he continued to ravish her a few minutes longer. He could smell the spike in her scent and it intoxicated him. He didn't want to end it, but he needed his spy problem taken care of. _I hope she doesn't kill me…_

He, reluctantly, pulled away from her and she had to catch herself as her body went forward to find the warmth that had just left. She stood there a moment before her eyes slowly opened.

"Wha-?" She was about to ask before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"There is a spy right outside the door and I need you to knock him out for me."

"All that for just knocking a guy out!?"

"…yeah… can you please just knock him out."

"Fine." Kagome growled.

She stormed over to the door, and whipped it open to find the guy who had blatantly stared at her back when the storm was reeking havoc on the Casanova.

"Hi." She said with mock sweetness before pulling a fist back and punching the man square between the eyes. The guy went flying backwards into the wall. He was already unconscious before he even hit the wood, and slumped to the floor. Kagome dusted her hands off and stormed down the hallway.

"What, no victory kiss, koi?" Inuyasha called after her.

"Fuck. You, and don't you "koi" me, dick cheese!" She yelled over her shoulder, slamming the door shut to her room.

Inuyasha winced at the sound of the slamming door. _Great, I'm in trouble again._ He thought sighing heavily. He was making his way over to Muso when the ship suddenly jerked, making Inuyasha run into the wall. He heard a loud thud come from Kagome's room and rushed to see if she was alright. He opened the door to find Kagome getting up and rubbing her head with a string of curses coming out of her mouth.

"You know a woman should be modest."

"Shut up! I'll see what's going on top-side. You take care of peeping nuisance, then get to the deck as soon as possible, dobe." She said making her way out of the room.

Inuyasha was left standing thee, confused. He blinked a few times before doing the task Kagome had set.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome got to the deck, chaos had ensued. Crew members were running about trying to secure items to the boat and keep the ship working efficiently. Blood could be seen on the deck, but no owners of the blood. Kagome looked around again and only saw crew members running around the deck, steering the ship in a different direction, and trying to stay off of the middle deck. Kagome made her way over to where the blood was and tried to figure out who was hurt. She bent down and realized a demon was hurt, so she didn't worry too much as they healed faster than humans. Plus, if they could move, then there was nothing too worry about.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Kagome shot up, and saw what was coming at her, but it was too late.

Thin metal-like sharp pin, half a foot long, came at her at a high speed. Two lodged themselves into her left shoulder, three lodged into both legs, and two went straight through her abdomen. She fell backwards onto the deck, each wound bleeding through her clothes, creating a puddle. _I need to get up. _"Kuso…" _I have to help. _"Kuso…" _I have to get up. _"Kuso…" _I can't die… not yet. _"Kuso…" _I won't sit back and watch everything be destroyed!_

Kagome's body pulsed, anger radiating off her body. Her eyes were covered by her raven bangs. Chaos continued around her, but it all started to move in slow motion. Men were shouting, but they seemed mute to her. A blue aura started to seep out of her body. Her body pulsed again, her light blue aura surrounding her body completely. Her body started to rise up, first to a standing position before her feet lifted off the floor slightly. Her hair and shirt moved slightly as if a wind were blowing it gently. The sea-creature must have sensed a change in her body as it shot more of it's thin metal-like pins at her.

Inuyasha barged out onto the deck as soon as Kagome was hit with the needles. He watched as more lodged themselves into her body while others went straight through her.

"KAGOME!" He shouted about to dart to her to help her, but a strong hand clasped itself onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha whipped around to find Miroku watching Kagome's form, a seriousness about his expression.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, unless you want to be purified." He stated, releasing his friend's form.

"Purified?"

"Yes. Do you see that blue light surrounding her?"

"Yeah…"

"This is a miko aura. If you, or one of the demon crew members go near her, you will be purified. Trust me, it's not a day in the park. Just watch what happens."

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the female, not really sure what he should be looking at. It was then that he noticed all the pins that was sticking out of her body were slowly removing themselves from her. He watched as every single last one dropped onto the deck. He felt his jaw slacken as he watched the glowing Kagome with interest. She had finally looked up, her bangs not covering her eyes anymore, and he noticed they were a glowing blue instead of the sparkling hazel. Her hair flew around her, her shirt moving wildly as if a gust was now blowing it. He watched as she gracefully raised her right arm, her forefinger pointing at the serpent. The monster froze instantly and started to unwind itself. The sea-creature's color started to fade into a gray as the tail started to flake away, as if decaying.

The whole process took five minutes, as the very last of the ash flew away into a nonexistent wind. Kagome started to slow descend from her floating position, her light slowly disappearing into her body. Her foot gently touched down, toes first, then heel. Her eyes faded back to the hazel color, though it was dull instead of sparkling. Her other foot touched down soon after, her tresses falling down her back. Inuyasha noticed her knees were going to give out and she would soon drop to the ground. He raced to catch her, but found he wouldn't make it so he slide on his knees catching her in his lap. He brought up his hand to cup her cheek, but as soon as he touched her skin, his hand burned. He withdrew quickly, but didn't make any kind of sign that he had been hurt. He looked over her body and noticed she was still bleeding and she was losing color in her face, but she was still breathing, even if shallow.

Miroku was shouting orders to the human members of their crew to get a basin of cold water, rags, and medical supplies and bring them to Kagome's room. He quickly made his way over to where Inuyasha was and proceeded to pick Kagome up, with little help from the hanyō. He tried to convince Miroku he would be alright to carry Kagome, but the monk insisted that if the captain didn't want to get hurt anymore, he would let him carry her. Inuyasha just nodded and went ahead to check on the spy and make sure everything was prepared for when Miroku arrived. He was pulling the blankets off the bed as Miroku entered the room and placed Kagome on the bed. He rolled up his sleeves getting ready to work and started to unbutton Kagome's shirt before he was stopped by a raged growl.

"If you want me to stop the bleeding and bandage her up, I need to take off her shirt. I will also need to check on the wounds on her legs, so if you can't handle me undressing Kagome to make sure she will be alright, then I suggest you leave." Miroku stated seriously, with underlying anger.

Miroku though of Kagome as a sister and would never see her in any other way. Sure, they would joke around just to get a rise out of the captain, but other than that they had a sibling-like connection. Now wasn't the time for fun and games, he needed to make sure his 'sister' would be okay. He heard Inuyasha huff and make his way somewhere in the room and slide down into a sitting position on the floor. He took this as his okay to continue and unbuttoned the rest of Kagome's shirt, carefully raising her up to pull it from under her. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes on him, watching every move he made. Miroku cleaned the wounds and applied slight pressure, which gained a twitch from Kagome, to stop the bleeding. When he was finished he carefully bandaged the wounds. He moved on to her legs next, and repeated the process. As soon as he was finished, he dressed Kagome in a light nightgown and dipped a clean rag in the cool water, squeezing the excess water out and folding it before gently placing it on Kagome's forehead. He placed his hand on hers for a moment, before turning to face his captain.

"She should be fine. She just needs a bit of rest. You can touch her now; you should be fine if you do." Miroku informed him and left closing the door.

Inuyasha had sat there watching his friend patch up his love interest. He couldn't help but sit there and watch each and every single move he made to make sure there were no alternative intentions. He knew his friend was a pervert, and knew full well he wouldn't do anything in this kind of situation, but he couldn't help but feel protective. He couldn't do a single thing unless he wanted to be burned every so often. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. Once the monk was gone, he rose to his feet and went over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked upon the injured beauty. He noticed, even though she was injured, she had a peaceful look on her face.

_To think this little girl save the ship. You really are something, Kagome…_ he thought as he moved some strands of hair out of her face gently. He slowly slid himself down onto the floor, back leaning against the bed. He sat there like an obedient dog, guarding what is precious to him. _Now I'm referring to myself as a dog… well it's not far from the truth._ He sighed heavily and looked up towards the bed. From his spot on the floor he couldn't even see Kagome, but he could in his mind's eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku walked into Kagome's room with new bandages and medicinal herbs. The ship had finally been able to port without the threat of the navy as the spy hadn't had the chance to report as he was locked in a windowless room on the ship. He saw the hanyō in the same spot he had seen him the day before. He stayed next to Kagome for the past three day, not letting anyone near her unless it was Miroku to change the bandages or Shippou to just watch her sleep. She had remained the same for the three days, though her color was back and she was breathing regularly. Miroku guessed she would wake today or tomorrow. Each time he came into the room it was the same thing over and over again. He walked closer to Kagome and received a threatening growl from Inuyasha.

"It's just me. I need to change her bandages and apply more medicinal herbs." He stated stepping closer only to receive another growl, and bared fangs.

"Okay, okay, damn, I won't come any closer."

"Bring me a bottle of rum." Inuyasha scowled.

"You haven't moved or eaten in three days and you're now asking for rum." Miroku said as a statement, not a question.

Inuyasha sent a glare towards the monk and bared his fangs again. He heard Miroku let out an irritated sigh.

"Let me change her bandages, and then I will bring you rum." He bargained.

"Keh." Inuyasha rose from his place to give the monk more room to work.

Miroku now occupied the space Inuyasha once had and had just finished wrapping the bandages when Kagome stirred. Her eyes gradually opened, but her vision remained blurry. She closed her eyes again, trying to clear them and opened them once more to find the situation the same. She attempted to sit up, but found a gentle hand telling her not to. She looked to the blurry blob and knew it could only be Miroku. She tried to say his name, but found her voice box was not responding. She was about to try again, but she felt a pair of lips upon hers. Her eyes widened, knowing full well who it was. She felt him pull away and rest his clawed hand on her cheek. She could see the silver glint through the blur and smirked before shutting her eyes again, falling back into a slumber.

Inuyasha kept his hand on her face a bit longer, before moving it to grasp her hand gently. Miroku had left to tell Shippou, Myoga, Kouga, and who ever else that Kagome was okay. He hadn't let any of them in (except Shippou, for obvious reasons) to see her.

"Kagome…" he murmured, pecking her cheek gently.

He noticed her smirk grow in her sleep, which put a smirk on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it, folks! I can't believe how well this chapter turned out. I'm quite proud of this one. Who would have thought Kagome would be a miko after all!? Will this make things easier, or complicate things??? Who knows? Not me… well at least not yet anyways. I only know what my devious mind comes up with when the idea pops into my head! **

**Well anyways, this is the end of Chapter Eleven. Hope you liked it, and please review with your opinion or make a suggestion. I'm always up for those. **

**Muse: sure you are…**

**Me: shut up!**

**Peace and Love,  
-Pnkrockninja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everybody! Welcome once again to another chapter of a Pirate's Life For Me! As we all know, Kagome has just practically exploded into a glowing light and killed a sea-creature who tired sinking their ship!! Was this just a random attack or did Naraku have something to do with it? What else does he have in store? Find out now!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Bankotsu, Shippou, Sango, Naraku… -continues naming names-**

**Muse: They get the point**

**Me: Alrighty then.**

**So chapter twelve already! Wow I am on a roll!!**

**Chapter Twelve: That's your dad!?**

Naraku sat in the regal style chair in front of the fire place. He was in the one part of the house he wouldn't even let his cleaning staff touch, unless he was there to supervise them. He hadn't even let his wife in this room. He's very protective of his relaxation spot and right now he needed to relax. He had just received news that the sea monster he had sent after Inuyasha had been destroyed. Not only that it was destroyed, but it had perished under the powers of Kagome.

"Damn that girl… I knew there was something different about her. Who would have through it would be miko powers." He mumbled in a rage.

He had laced his fingers under his chin. He didn't understand how he couldn't have seen it before. He had seen the girl every year since she was a little girl. How could he, Lord Naraku, not notice miko powers in the years he had seen Kagome. Then again, she was never around him long enough to carry out a complete conversation, unless it was them yelling at each other. He didn't understand how he could've missed such great power from a little girl.

"That monster was not a weakling, I made sure of that. She must have had strong powers to kill that creature so easily." He pondered out loud.

He unlaced his fingers and set them on the arm rests. He tapped his fingers on the chair's arm rest in thought. He needed another plan, and he wanted a plan that would only take a few days to happen. His already had the navy involved, and Inuyasha seems to get away from the Navy with no problem. He didn't understand why Inuyasha could get away from his Navy ships, unless he didn't dock. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Of course, he doesn't dock until it's safe." He stated like it was now the most obvious thing in the world.

He re-laced his fingers, in thought. With that sudden realization and his situation with having two moles on his ship, he got to thinking maybe there was a traitor in his Navy. Someone who was telling the half-breed where his ships were and when they would be there. He growled at the thought of having a traitor in his own fleet. How he hated traitors who didn't work for him. He growled again. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the lounge door.

"Master, Hojo is here. He says he needs a word with you. It's important." Came Kanna's voice from behind the door.

Naraku sighed. "Let him in." Naraku scowled, still thinking of the possibility of someone helping out his enemies.

Hojo came into the room and closed the door behind him. He stayed near the back of the room, not wanting to anger the man any further and getting injured himself.

"What is it that is so important, my friend?" Naraku asked.

"I am sorry to say that I have not received a report from Muso in quite some time. I believe he has been figured out and has been captured on the ship. I thought you should know as you are the client." Hojo informed him, sincerely.

Hojo had no clue on what to do, as this has never happened before. By the time the person figured out they were being spied on they would be dying only moments later. He had never had this type of situation happen before. He awaited for Naraku to speak.

"I do believe if we wait and let time take it's course, all will work out. Muso will escape, I do believe he will escape." Naraku said confidently.

He was angry that his spy had been found out, well one of his spies. He was told Bankotsu had successfully infiltrated the ship. He was annoyed yet interested at the same time at how the situation has turned out.

"Hojo, the next time you receive word from Muso, tell him he might want to get off the ship if they do know he is a spy. I also want to inform you there has been some new developments about Kagome. It appears she has miko powers." Naraku informed him.

"A priestess, are you sure?" Hojo asked, royally shocked.

"Indeed. She killed a sea-monster single-handedly, and that can only mean one thing."

"Miko powers." Hojo agreed with a nod. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Just tell me when you get in contact with Muso again."

"Yes, m'lord." Hojo bowed and disappeared out of the house entirely.

Naraku sighed heavily as he could only hope his thoughts on Muso would be accurate. Though he had a feeling they would be. His thoughts went back to what they were earlier. He could only wait and see if his thoughts were in any way true.

"Time will only tell. –sigh- I need to get some patience…" Naraku murmured.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat up in the bird's nest, the wind up there like a steady icy gust. He didn't mind the cold so much, he was practically warm all the time, the chill felt nice to him. He kept his eye out for any type of land, and made sure they stayed on track. He had sent out a hawk earlier to his brother to meet on their unmapped island. They had quite a few things they needed to discuss and it all revolved around Kagome's safety. It was getting very apparent to him that Kagome was getting into more danger the longer she was on the ship. Plus, she couldn't exactly go back home either as she had a bounty on her head as well. Naraku really wanted her, and now if he found out that she had miko powers, he would want her even more.

The last he left Kagome, she was sitting up in bed now, and able to eat by herself. He took that as a sign she was in the clear and he didn't need to worry as much anymore. He was lost in his thoughts as he looked up into the night sky. He was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of feet landing on the wood of the crow's nest. He looked over to find Kagome wrapped up in a blanket and making her way to sit beside him.

"Kagome! You shouldn't be walking around, especially not climbing up to the crow's nest."

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I made it up here alive." She teased nudging him with her elbow.

Inuyasha stayed quiet. He looked over to her and sucked in his breath at what he saw. Her skin lit up in the moonlit sky, her hair giving off a bluish tint. Her eyes having the moonlight captured within them giving them more of a sparkle than before. A blush appeared on his face as she turned towards him a small smile on her face.

"Hey Inuyasha can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked one."

"Smart ass. Okay can I ask you two questions?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought about how you would be if you were a full demon?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard with that question. He was expecting more of a 'What is your favorite color' kind of question. He didn't know how to answer the question, in all truths. He had never really even thought about being a full demon. The only thing he had thought he would be like is like his brother Sesshomaru. I stuck up, arrogant asshole.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face.

Kagome gasped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. Her face turned a bright read as he wrapped his arms around her waist and settles his nose in her hair.

"I never really thought about it." He whispered, sending a chill down Kagome's spine.

She turned to look up at him and blushed harder as she realized how close they were together. He started to lean down and was about to kiss her before a certain kitsune started yelling for Kagome.

"Kagome! Where are you!?" Shippou yelled, waking up most of the crew.

Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"I sent out a message to Sesshomaru. We're going to be meeting up with him soon." He informed her, not releasing her from his hold. Kagome smiled and kissed his nose, this got him to let go of her out of shock.

"Up here, Shippou." She called down to her adopted son.

She saw the little fox demon look up and smile. He started his climb up the rope ladder until he was in Kagome's arms. Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha in the same spot, Shippou jumped out of her arms and landed in front of Inuyasha. He rapped on Inuyasha's head a few time only to receive a hit on his head.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried and jumped into her arms again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's sing song voice reaching his ears.

"Uh… oh…"

"Sit!"

BAM! Face first into the wood of the crow's nest. When he finally got up he noticed Kagome and Shippou gone. He looked over the edge and saw her sitting on the deck, the kitsune sleeping in her lap. He sighed heavily and made his way down. He took a seat next to her and was going to say something, but stopped himself when she rested her head against his shoulder, leaning on him. He just smirked gently leaned against her as well. Inuyasha sighed contently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga couldn't sit still for the life of him. It was a full moon and he just couldn't calm down, let alone have any kind of control. He had been watching Kagome from afar and now he was growling at the scene before him. Kagome, _his_ woman, was sitting with Inuyasha. Not just sitting with him though, she was leaning on him in a loving way. The only way some one close would let you lean on them. His growling was growing louder until he couldn't take it anymore. He went up to Kagome and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and pushing her away from the hanyō captain. He then proceeded to attack Inuyasha, eyes flashing a dangerous gleam. Inuyasha dodged the attack easily, noticing Kouga was more sloppy than usual.

Kagome had held onto Shippou as he was on her lap when she was shoved away. She made sure he didn't get hurt in any way. She couldn't believe Kouga was acting the way he was and couldn't understand why until she looked into the sky. A full moon shone on the ship and bathed every thing on it in moonlight. It was beautiful to say the least, but it was obviously the thing that was affecting Kouga.

"Yasha! He is being affected by the moon. You need to knock him out or restrain him!" Kagome yelled, trying to make sure he didn't hurt Kouga too bad.

"Right. Got it." Inuyasha called back, having Kouga in a headlock trying to knock him out by lack of oxygen.

Kouga elbowed Inuyasha in the gut, but it didn't phase the hanyō captain one bit. He kept his hold on the wolf yōkai. It was only minutes later, after much thrashing from the mangy wolf, that he was out cold. Kagome sighed in relief and then noticed the distant calling of Ginta and Hakkaku. Ginta arrived first, standing next to Kagome while Hakkaku ran over to Kouga and picking him up.

"Hey Ginta, can we talk somewhere?"

"Yes, sure, Kagome." He said.

Kagome sat Shippou down and told him she would be right back. Her and Ginta went to the other side of the ship before they rested at a railing.

"What did you want to talk about, Kagome?"

"Does Kouga get like that every full moon?"

"Yeah, but it only happens on the night when the moon is the strongest." He informed her, and she nodded.

"Does he normally get that violent?"

"No. That was oddly strange, though I could see why if it was over you."

"Yeah it was." She sighed.

"Men… no offense."

"None taken." Ginta chuckled, facing her.

She laughed along with him. Ginta saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to find the rat Muso coming at them with a blade. Ginta moved in front of Kagome quickly, taking the attack instead. He grunted in pain.

"Ginta…?" Kagome said, he smiled down at her.

"Can't have you hurt. Kouga would… kill me…" he whispered before slumping on her.

"Ginta!" She screamed, grabbing under his arms and slowly lowering him to the ground, him in her lap.

She looked back up to see Muso with a maniacal grin on his face. Her eyes widened terror as he readied his sword for another attack, an attack on her. He came at her again, she screamed expecting the pain, but when she found none, she looked to see Muso frozen in his tracks. When he fell, he revealed Inuyasha with his own sword out. He had a look of pure fear in his eyes. Fear and worry.

"Kagome, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, but Ginta needs medical attention right now." She informed him.

Hakkaku ran up the stairs and took in the sight.

"Ginta! Inuyasha, what happened!?"

"The rat got out somehow, he tried to kill Kagome, but Ginta protected her. He's still alive, but he needs to get some medical assistance." Inuyasha informed him, sheathing his sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later when they arrived at the island where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meet to talk. Kagome had been at Ginta's side most of the trip as she took care of his bandaging, and feeding. She felt guilty that he was in that shape as he was protecting her. They had thrown the dead rat overboard not wanting to have a rotting corpse on the ship. The demon's noses would go haywire.

Kagome was one of the first to get off the ship. She loved the beach this island had. There were hardly any rocks and the water was really clear you could see the bottom of the ocean. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist from behind. He dug his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. She turned around and saw the familiar purple marks and the crescent moon. She gave a wide smile.

"Just play along." He whispered and she chuckled.

"Oh Sesshomaru." She cooed and chucked once again.

"Mmm Kagome…" He whispered huskily and that's when a loud feral growl could be heard.

"Do you two _have _ to do that every time you guys meet up!?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Yes." They both said in unison and laughed again.

Inuyasha's eye twitched at the sight of Sesshomaru laughing. He had never seen the demon smile, let alone laugh.

"Well, who is this lovely lady?" came a voice from behind Inuyasha.

He turned on his heel and came face to face with his dad.

"Dad?"

"Yes, it's me, Inuyasha."

"Wha- Whe- What!?"

InuTaisho walked past Inuyasha and to Kagome and Sesshomaru. He stepped up to Kagome, taking her hand and kissing it on her knuckles. Kagome went ten shades of red.

"Is anyone going to introduce me to this flower?" He asked, turning to Sesshomaru.

"This is Lady Kagome. Kagome this is my father, InuTaisho." Sesshomaru introduced.

"This is your dad!?" She exclaimed, the blush still on her face. _He is hot! Like, 98 degrees hot!_

"Indeed."

"Well, now I can see were both your son's get their charm from." She complimented, the older inu yōkai laughed.

"Certainly they have been behaving themselves."

"Oh yes, sir. They have."

"Please, call me Inu." He stated with a chuckle.

Both son's sweat dropped.

**Well, there you have it guys! I thought that last bit was hilarious and definitely necessary! Haha! This chapter is complete! Whoosh. Lots more fluff, some seriousness, and then some comedy all rolled into one!**

**Stay tuned to find out what Naraku is up to and will the gang come up with a plan to protect Kagome! Will they plan it in time!? Find out next time!**

**Chapter Thirteen: But I was set up!**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there once again, kiddies! I would like to take this time to thank you all for reading this story and many thanks to those who have reviewed! You guys love me, you really love me!! –wins Oscar- Thank you, thank you very much! **

**Moving on, the ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, or anything that has anything to do with him… damn…**

**Alrighty! I can't believe I am already on Chapter Thirteen of this story! I would have thought this would be harder to write seeing it is not one of my originals but despite a few OOC for a few characters I think I have been doing pretty good! Okay so on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen: But I was Set Up!**

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well it's obvious she needs someone to look after her. She's in danger."

"She does have a tendency to get into trouble."

"A magnet for trouble…"

"You know, I AM RIGHT HERE YOU GUYS!" Kagome yelled, hating to be talked about as if she wasn't even there.

"How could you, Sesshy!?" she exclaimed, mock hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry, love, but it is true." Sesshomaru stated, patting her head gently.

Kagome pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at her childish behavior.

"Always so childish?"

"Only around a good-looking old fart such as yourself." She said, nudging him with her elbow.

"I am not old!"

"You're older than me…" Kagome mused, earning a glare from Sesshomaru, which she just promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down, there is no need to rush. It's not like we're being chased at this moment in time." InuTaisho butted in.

"Not the point, we need a plan to make sure Kagome does not end up in the clutches of Naraku."

"You know I cannot directly help you, half-breed. I work directly under that sadistic prick."

"I know this, you arrogant bastard. I don't see why either, you would make a fairly decent pirate, especially that attitude of yours, but whatever. You can still help with keeping me updated on what's going on with his ships." Inuyasha said.

"I can help you. I am but a roaming man whose ship can mysteriously show up where you need me." InuTaisho informed, being poetic about his proclamation.

"You just want to be around Kagome." Inuyasha snorted.

"Awe, you do!? I'm honored!" Kagome came into the conversation again.

_Whoot! Handsome father wants to stick around me! Woohoo eye candy!_ She thought jumping up and down mentally.

"Of course! Your company is very enjoyable."

"Thank you." Kagome nodded once politely, a blush staining her cheeks.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the display. He respected his father, don't get him wrong, he just hated the natural charm that came from the man. He shook his head as the attempt at making a plan was not working. Having Kagome around for them to talk was very distracting for all three men. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her, She couldn't stop joking around with Sesshomaru, and InuTaisho was charming her without even trying. _Why did fluffster bring the old man anyways?_ He thought irritably.

"Alright, we have a defense plotted I guess, if you can help out, old man. I guess we can keep in touch through birds. Sesshomaru keep me updated every week if possible. Dad, I guess you're following us, but don't make it look too suspicious." Inuyasha concluded, just wanting to get on with his life.

"Yes, of course, Inuyasha. Just tell me where you're headed next."

"Fukuoka."

"Alright. I will see you there. Kagome, until we meet again." InuTaisho said, turning towards her taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

Kagome blushed, nodding once in good-bye. She watched as he left, getting onto his ship. She turned towards the brothers.

"Now, I know where you're looks came from. Your dad is gorgeous!" She said, both, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's, eye twitched.

"Well, I will be seeing you around, Kags. Don't get into too much trouble." Sesshomaru stated, recovering first.

Kagome tackled Sesshomaru, her arms latched at his waist in an embrace.

"I don't want you to go." She whined, squeezing tighter.

"If you keep doing that, I'll die of suffocation." Sesshomaru pointed out, which made her let go.

"Fine, I guess you can leave. Why do you work under Naraku again?"

"Because it pays well, and the baka needs someone on the inside."

"Oh yeah…" Kagome replied smartly, smacking her forehead.

Sesshomaru just shook his head at her antics. She was always like a child around him, but he didn't mind. Though, they did have their mature jokes every now and then to get a rise out of Inuyasha. Even before Kagome had met (kidnapped) by Inuyasha, they joked around about being each others fiancé. He smirked and pat Kagome on the head before giving her a quick hug and heading back to his ship. He had already warned Inuyasha if anything happened to her to notify him immediately if he needed help.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as his father and brother were now gone, and he had Kagome to himself once again. He came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's go." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Kagome blushed and nodded. She intertwined their fingers and started back to the ship, at first pulling him along, but then he caught up and was in step with her. He looked down to their hand and blushed but didn't pull away. Instead, he rubbed his thumb lightly over her skin. He caught a blush that made it's way up to Kagome's cheeks. He smirked knowing that he was the cause of her reaction. As they approached the ship, he unlaced their fingers and went aboard before her. Kagome had stopped in her tracks, almost letting out a whine of the absence of warmth. She let out a heavy sigh and made her way on board.

When she got on the ship she was looking down to the floor and was shocked to find Inuyasha right in front of her when she looked up again. He gripped onto her shirt and gave a slight tug, making her fall forward into his chest, his arms encircling her.

"I would like to take you out in the next port we're at, so look nice." He whispered, his head resting on hers.

Kagome could only stand there being embraced, a blush clear on her face. She could've sworn he was just trying to make her blush all the time because he know he could. She didn't care, but she wished there was a moment where she wasn't blushed around him. She only nodded once to let him know she was listening and understood what he was telling her. She heard him inhale and then pull away from her. She watched as he walked off, shouting orders to the crew. She felt a smile creep onto her face, but she didn't care. She went off to the kitchen to start making a meal for the crew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later they were at the docks of Fukuoka. Inuyasha had given Miroku and Kohaku specific orders to get the supplies the ship would need as he would not be available to get them. He would have just sent Miroku if he didn't know the man so well. Kohaku is supposed to keep him in line and don't blow the money on women. Inuyasha had left right after that and none of the crew had seen him or heard of him since he left.

Kagome woke up late and took her time getting up. She didn't want to rush, but she did need to leave soon and find a decent dress shop, with a dress she would actually wear. She left the ship telling Shippou she would be back later. She walked down the wooden docks, receiving dog-whistles along the way. She glared at every single man on that dock and continued her way into town. She walked through the food market and spotted Miroku and Kohaku a few times. More like Kohaku dragging Miroku away from a group of women. Kagome shook her head and made her way to the textile part of the market.

She finally found a store that had dress she would wear. The owner was a young woman, with black hair and red eyes with a few feathers in her hair. Her kimono was casual but still dressy. She came up to Kagome and noticed she was checking out a black and red piece, which had a corset like top with a slim flowing skirt.

"Ah, you like this one, no?" Kagura asked, faking an accent to make sure Kagome did not recognize her.

"It's gorgeous." Kagome breathed.

"It would look very good on you. You try on?"

"I would love to."

"Come, child." Kagura said, picking up the fabric and taking it to the back.

She help Kagome put the dress on and tied to corset exceptionally tight. She heard Kagome gasp at the sudden extra tug and smirked. She led her over to a full length mirror.

"You see, you look lovely." Her accent covering up the venom.

"How much do you want for it?" Kagome asked.

"No no no. I like you. You can take it." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was waiting on the bridge he told Kagome to meet him on. He was clad in a pair of dark brown pants which were tucked into a pair of dirty over used boots an off white button up shirt under a dark brown battered leather coat which was long (stopped at mid-thigh). He wore a brown bandana and his captain's hat. He was leaning on the red-wood railing of the bridge, his eyes closed and patiently waiting for his 'date' with Kagome. His lips quirked at the side in a smirk. Everything was quiet and relaxing until he heard quick footsteps on the bridge. Before he could open his eyes to see who it was, someone had placed their lips on his, and he knew they were not Kagome's. The smell was different and these lips were not as soft as Kagome's.

Kagome was on her way over to the bridge. She had stopped a few times to be able to breathe easier. The woman at the shop tied to corset so tight, she could hardly breathe, but she would make it to the bridge. She, finally, round the bend to where the bridge was and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened at the sight, and started watering up. She gasped as she watched Inuyasha locking lips with another woman. Before she could let herself to start hyperventilate, she took off in the direction of the docks. She didn't care that she couldn't breathe as she continued running. She ran all the way to the opposite side of the docks where no one was and stood at the end of the dock. She was breathing heavily, but couldn't catch her breath for the life of her.

"Can't… Breathe…" she panted, before completely passing out and falling into the water.

Back with Inuyasha, he shot his eyes open, and pushed the woman who just kissed him off of him. He looked at the woman and didn't deny she was pretty, but she wasn't Kagome.

"Who are you?! Why did you do that!?"

"My name is Kaguya, and I'm just doing a favor for Naraku." She winked and blew him a kiss.

A growl came from deep inside his chest as he tried to attack the woman, but she disappeared in a dark cloud of mist, her laughter lingering in the air. Inuyasha let out another growl and then turned his nose to the air. What he smelled made him groan with frustration. _Not again! I just got on her good side! Shit!_ He thought taking off after her scent. He followed it through the market.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku stated as Inuyasha rushed by.

"Bye Inuyasha." He stated, confused on why his captain was in such a hurry.

Inuyasha found himself on the south side of the docks and confused on why her scent just stopped. He looked around and couldn't find Kagome anywhere. He finally looked down into the water and saw oxygen bubbles rising to the surfaces.

"Fuck!" he shouted, stripping off his coat, hat, boots, and belt.

"Don't you die on me, Kagome." He said before diving into the water.

He swam all the way to the bottom where he found Kagome, her skin paling and her lips turning blue. He quickly made his way over to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his feet on the sand bottom. He pushed off with all his strength and shot upwards toward the surface. When he reached the sweet oxygen in the air, he swam towards the dock, lifting Kagome up onto the dock before he pulled himself up. He pulled her fully onto the dock and put her on her back. Her color was not returning and her lips remained blue.

"Damn it." He muttered before taking his buck knife and cutting the strings of the corset, pulling it off complete, leaving Kagome in a white slip in the exact shape of the corset. He quickly loosened those stings and she jolted up, turning over coughing up water. He rubbed her back gently until her coughing fit stopped.

"Inuyasha…" She said, her voice strained.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked.

He watched as she sat up and started pulling herself away from him.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." She said many times until Inuyasha broke through the wood of the dock and into the water.

"What is going on here?" Kagome heard a familiar voice and looked to see InuTaisho himself.

"Kagome! What was that for!?"

"Sit." A loud splash resounded.

"Kagome! You're shaking!" InuTaisho said, taking off his coat and putting around her.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you." She said, her teeth chattering.

Inuyasha had pulled himself up once again. He couldn't understand why he was being sat if he just saved her life. He grabbed his stuff and started to re-dress himself again.

"Kagome what did I do to be sat?" he asked.

"You were kissing another woman!"

"Is this true?" His dad butt in.

"She kissed me! I didn't respond to her! You have to believe me! I just saved your life for crying out loud! Why were you wearing such a tight corset to begin with?"

"The woman at the shop pulled it that tight!" Kagome yelled, a moment later she sneezed.

"You must be getting a cold."

"No, someone must be talking about me." She said rubbing her nose a bit.

Inuyasha put the back of his clawed hand to her forehead and felt her to be extremely warm.

"You have a fever."

"I do not!" Kagome exclaimed, checking herself.

"Shit." She muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it boys and girls! Chapter Thirteen is complete. I guess I should add the ****Disclaimer****: I do not own Pirate's of the Caribbean, or Captain Jack Sparrow, but if I did you know I would be all up on him! –cue porn video music- hahaha.**

**The clothes Inuyasha is wearing on the 'date' think of Jack Sparrow when he saves Elizabeth in the first movie. That's where I got this chapter idea from. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far, and I know you can't wait to see what happens in the end! Though, it will be a sad day when this story is finished… but that won't be for a while!**

**So Chapter Fourteen: Cold, Dad, and Plots**

**Next time on a Pirate's Life For Me**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome one and all to another episode of A Pirate's Life for Me! Okay so it's not really an episode, but hey, I can pretend can I not? So I have been away for quite sometime, and I know you are all anticipating this chapter, but my muse completely died on this chapter, I'm sorry. Actually, it completely died for this story… and then it started working for my other story, which is not a fanfiction at all, but an actual story to I hope to get published someday… so you know how that goes. The muse was dead on that for two months straight and then BAM! I get ideas out the wazoo on that one… so yeah, and now here I am.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha; if I did I would be rich and not writing a fanfiction about him… and his sexiness…**

**Chapter Fourteen: Cold, Dad, and Plots**

The ship was sailing silently in the night and nothing could be heard, that was until a sneeze was let out. Kagome had been stuck on the ship for the past week and was basically tied to the bed. She could get up and move a bit, but she was tied to the bed by an arrogant captain who ordered her to bed rest and she refused. _Stupid, no good, dirty rotten, gold stealing, pirate. He can't just tie me to the bed to get me to stay here… _She thought to herself.

"He can if you're chained to the bed…" she whispered to herself. She sighed heavily and sat back down on the bed, bringing her feet up and leaning back on a pillow in defeat. She pulled the covers up and took the soup that had been placed on the night stand. She brought the spoon to her mouth, and blew on it a little. It was just brought up and she could still see the steam. She slurped it down and it quickly soothed her sore throat. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wood.

"I see you are finally taking his advice." A voice brought her to open at least one of her eyes. InuTaisho was standing in the doorway and watching her. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes.

"What did you expect from a woman like me? To say "Yes, dear, I'll do whatever you say" and comply with someone who can't even listen to the simplest of instructions?" Kagome said sitting up once more and placing the bowl of soup on the night stand once again. InuTaisho brought the only chair over to the bed, after shutting the door, and taking a seat.

"I understand, but he only wants what is best for you, my dear." Taisho said. Kagome looked at him as if he were waiting to say something.

"You have something you want to ask me or tell me?" she asked, hoping this would just get to the point.

"Actually, yes." He said and looked over to her. She quietly brushed off invisible dust on the blanket and looked back up to him, waiting for him to say what he had to say. He took a breath in and let it out slowly. "Are you and my son… involved?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagome blinked a few times and looked at him to make sure he was serious, and he was. She couldn't help it then and burst out laughing. InuTaisho looked at her confused. She thought he was joking.

"Me and Sesshomaru only play around like that to get a rise out of Inuyasha. We're not involved in any way, shape, or form!" She chuckled. She calmed down a bit and saw that InuTaisho was not laughing, but still had quite the serious face.

"I wasn't talking about Sesshomaru." He stated. Kagome bit her bottom lip now realizing she had assumed he meant the older one.

"Oh." Was her all intelligent answer. She thought about what she had with Inuyasha, she blushed at the thought of him. This did not go unnoticed by the elder next to her bed, neither did the solemn look.

"I'm… not quite sure where we stand…" She answered honestly, sadly.

"I see." He stated before getting up and leaving the girl to her peace. He could still since the sadness that radiated off of her. He made up his mind then; he was going to talk to his younger son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in the navigation room which overlooked the entire ship and both sides of the ship. This ship was different from his, but he didn't care, it got him around. He sighed heavily as he looked out the west window out over the ocean. It sparkled with moonlight, which the moonlight was only a sliver. _The new moon is coming…_ he thought depressingly. He hated that night the most. It was the night he was human. He would have to lock himself in the captain's quarters and wouldn't be able to see anyone. He was in the midst of his thoughts when the door to the navigation room was busted open and his father stood in the doorway.

"Are you interested in her or not? If you keep leading her on and leaving her hanging, or using her for something you want, she isn't going to want to stick around any longer." InuTaisho lectured him. He was speaking from experience.

"Why would she like a hanyō like me? No one can love a half-demon." Inuyasha stated sadly, looking out the west window again. He was forced out of his attention with his father gripping the front of his button up shirt, pulling him out of his chair. His father's fangs were bared at him, a growl coming forth.

"That woman loves you and I know you feel something for her. I see it in the way she looks at you when you're not looking and when I was talking to her just now. If you are too fucking stubborn to see it, then maybe you don't deserve her." His father stated through clenched teeth. He dropped his son to the ground and stormed out of the room. Inuyasha just watched, bewildered at what his father just told him. _Kagome loves me?_ He thought, and the thought made his heart soar. He sat on the floor for a moment longer before getting up and sitting back down in the chair he was previously occupying. He looked out over the deck to see his men doing what they were supposed to be doing, catching sight of his dad on the bow of the ship. He smiled, he made up his mind. _I'm going to tell her tonight…_ he thought.

"I will tell you I love you, Kagome." He stated confidently, unaware of a pair of azure eyes watching from the open door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku smirked evilly from behind a scroll he just received. He nearly broke out in a sinister laugh, but stopped as soon as his wife walked into the room with his lunch. He smirked evilly as she set down the tray and smirked at him.

"Love, why don't we play a game…?" Naraku asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. If only his wife knew what he was really planning on doing.

"Sure, m'Lord. What kind of game?" Kikyo asked, mistaking his playfulness with lust, and not something else. Naraku's smile grew.

"It's a game of William Tell. You balance an apple on your head while I try to hit it with a dagger." He explained and watched the smile slowly fade off his wife's face. "What? Don't you trust me, m'love?" He asked, his smirk still planted on his face. He saw a nervous smile appear on the woman's face and nod. He took the apple off his tray and placed it on top of his wife's head. He proceeded to walk past her, after the apple was balanced, to a mahogany cupboard. He pulled out on of the drawers and pulled out three daggers. He instantly threw on of the daggers, missing the apple and scathing her cheek. Her eyes widened as she felt a small dribble of blood go down her face. She brought her hand up and wiped it off and looked up to see the next dagger flying past her neck. Her breathing hitched as she saw the malicious gleam in her husband's eyes.

"Lord Naraku, my love, what has possessed you?"

"Nothing, dear. This is the real me." He stated before flinging the dagger and turning his back. His smirk did not fade as he heard his soon to be deceased wife's body hit the floor. The apple rolling a bit before stopping. He heard a small whimper as he walked out of his study. Kanna appeared in front of him and he looked down.

"Make sure you dispose of her, and capture some poor random guy and let the town know he killed the Lord's wife." He instructed and Kanna nodded. He went on his way and made his way to the sitting area where a female was lounging.

"What is the news, Kaguya?" He asked.

"They are in open sea, a few of your navy ships are trailing them, keeping a good distance away. You could capture Kagome tonight." She informed him, a wicked grin on her face as she would now be taking care of the hanyō instead of kissing him.

"Excellent. I shall be on the boat to greet our guest." He stated, a gleam in his eyes as he walked off. Kaguya bowed and vanished in a dark cloud.

_Your time is up, Kagome. You will be my bride or perish._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat upon the deck, enjoying the moonlight before it went away for the new moon. She had had a bad feeling since the sun went down and couldn't understand why the feeling wouldn't go away. _Something isn't right…_ she thought, her eyes scanning the ocean for a sign of anything. She didn't notice when a certain hanyō came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatcha looking at?" he whispered into her ear.

"Something doesn't feel right… Something is wrong…" Kagome stated a smirk on her face but seriousness remained in her eyes and tone.

"Like what?"

"I… don't know. I just know something isn't right." She said, keeping her gaze out to the ocean a bit longer. The little moonlight that was there had made it impossible to see from the distance. Inuyasha took a look with his eyes and didn't see much of anything. He wasn't sure about a few specks, but he got the feeling of something was going on, and it wasn't good.

"I don't see anything on the horizon, and I have better eyes than you in the dark." He stated, being a little cocky about it.

"Alright, if you can't see anything then there must be nothing there…" Kagome trailed off, the bad feeling still wasn't gone and Inuyasha noticed this. He pulled Kagome away from the railing and towards the middle of the deck.

"How about you tell me how you got out of those restraints which kept you bedridden." He asked his arm carefully around her waist and leading her down the steps to the main deck. She side glanced him.

"It wasn't hard to convince Miroku to let me free. You must realize he doesn't like to see me unhappy as I am a sisterly figure to him." She explained her tone a bit playful. Inuyasha blinked a few times.

"Sister figure?"

"Yeah. You thought he was a love interest?"

"…no…" He stated hesitantly, looking away from her. She laughed at his childish behavior which earned her a glare. She clamped her lips together trying to hold back the giggles which were still coming from her, trying to be nice, but it wasn't working. He stopped them in the middle of the deck and turned her to where she was facing him.

"Kagome… I have something I need to tell you." He started and her giggles came to a complete stop as she noticed how serious he was acting.

"What is it, Yasha?"

"Kagome… I lo-"

BOOM

He had been cut off by the sound of a cannon going off and hitting the ship, rocking the ship, nearly knocking over the couple.

"Fuck." Inuyasha swore under his breath, catching Kagome before she could hit the deck. He steadied her before he started yelling orders to his crew and survey the damage. Before he could do anything more another loud boom had erupted and the ship was hit yet again.

"FUCKING A! LOAD THE FUCKING CANNONS AND FIRE ALREADY!" Inuyasha yelled, his crew coming to life in a matter of seconds. Blurs of demons and half demons alike could be seen loading the cannons. Kagome ran down below deck to find splinters of wood and pieces lying everywhere along with water slowly creeping its way into the ship.

"Shit." She whispered and continued her way to find Shippou. She stuck close to the wall as to not get in anybody's way and was happy she wasn't being noticed, that was until the enemy started to board the ship and fighting ensued. She dodged her way past fighting groups and made her way into her room to find it empty.

"Goddamn it, Shippou, where are you?" She asked to no one in particular. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she turned around. It was one ugly enemy because as soon as she turned around she screamed and punched the poor guy in the face. He went flying back into the hall into a group of demons who were coming after her.

"Fuck me…" she stated and noticed when there were more demons in the group then she saw before. "Fuck me sideways…" she complained and realized there was only one way she could do this, and the problem was, she didn't know how to do it.

"Oh fuck a duck!" she exclaimed and tried to not panic and think rational on how to make her miko powers work. She thought about how she really needed the powers right now to purify every living demon in the room. Then noticed her hands started glowing a light blue.

"Whatever works." She said, before charging into the group of demons. Her feet glowed as well as her fight ensued, punching and kicking any demon in sight. Each demon was fearless even after the first few had fallen, purified. The more she fought, the more it seemed there were more and more demons. Once she just had it, and was getting tired really quickly. She was getting extremely frustrated that the numbers didn't even seem to dent. She ducked down, putting her fists to her temples as the started to hurt and shot up, letting out a pained yet frustrated scream. Her aura completely filled the room and shooting out into the hallway. Every demon in any kind of closeness to the room was purified instantly. Kagome dropped to her knees, rubbing her temples as they ached, a ringing in her ears making the headache worse. She rocked back and forth not noticing when someone had walked into the room, standing right in front of her. When she finally felt the presence, she looked up the nice royal blue suit of someone she'd rather not see, a person in which she would have the pleasure of killing.

"Kagome, love, you really should be on the floor or wearing those god awful men's clothes." He stated a wicked smile on his face. Kagome's eyes widened, fear striking her in the heart.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha was on board fighting his way through the navy enemies while trying to make his way under deck. He kept running into more problems, either someone attacking him or him needing to attack someone and the problem was he kept getting drawn away from the stairs. He was in the middle of the battle when all the enemies stopped, and his men stopped as well. He noticed all of them were looking to the stairs, and he looked that way as well. He nearly dropped his sword with what he saw. Kagome being led by Lord Naraku himself to the deck, a gun stuck under her chin. His hand attached to her arm in a death grip, pulling her along.

"Well well, Inuyasha, you think you can save her now?" He stated, cocking the pistol. The hanyō took in a quick breath and let it out in a low growl. The enemies started to back off and head back to the ship. Naraku stayed and was safe because of the hostage he held. He leaned in close to Kagome's ear, keeping his eyes on the inu hanyō captain, and bit on the lobe of her ear. This caused Kagome to cringe and stiffen and Inuyasha to growl even louder.

"It would be wise not to follow us." Was the last thing Lord Naraku had said before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke and reappearing on his ship. From there Kagome could hear the enraged roar of the ship's captain.

"Sink it." She heard Naraku ordered.

"No! You promised!" She thrashed about and struggled to get from his grip that was until she heard the massive explosion. Her body completely froze as she saw the ship engulf in flames and smoke.

"No…" She whimpered. She felt the grip on her completely let go.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered looking out onto the ocean.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed out, not knowing why. Maybe half of her hoped to get a response. The only thing she got was being dragged away from the rail and brought to the under deck and locked in a room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuTaisho looked out to where his son's ship used to be. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw the ship blow up right in front of him. He had stayed far enough away the Navy ships hadn't seen his, but his son was the target. Not only his son, Lady Kagome had been captured and now was in the hands of the person they didn't want her to be in the hands of. His thoughts were all over the place, because it wasn't just his son on that ship. He knew many men on that ship who he wished were okay.

"What has happened…" he said out loud to no one in particular.

"My fucking ship blew up, that's what the fuck happened." Came the crude voice of Inuyasha himself.

"But how did you?"

"Escape? I wasn't stupid. I knew as soon as he left he would try and get rid of me." He stated pulling himself onto the ship. He turned around and started hauling up the crew he could save, Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, Myoga, Kohaku, and a few others he could trust, Bankotsu not being one of them. InuTaisho couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"About Kagome? I don't know. We have the element of surprise though, he thinks I'm dead."

"Yeah, but so does Kagome…" Shippou whispered, hoping Inuyasha hadn't heard, but the way the hanyō looked to the floor, he knew he heard.

"We need a plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there we have it my friends. Chapter 14 for you all. I know it took me forever to get this up and running but, at least I got it up. I would like to thank Ryan Renyolds for the lines used by Kagome. If you've seen Blade Trinity you know which ones I mean. I know it's tragic and this seems like the start of the end, but is it really? Who knows… not I. I actually don't know. I may end it… I may not… it depends.**

**Like I said before I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up between school and my muse working for my other story. Which if you want to read then message me**

**Peace and Love,  
-Pnkrockninja**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone and once again we are here to know what has happened to our lovely couple. Well, why don't we do a quick recap? **

**Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho, has talked to Kagome and Inuyasha, more like yelled at Inuyasha, but you get it. This talk made Inuyasha realize his feelings for Kagome, and plans on telling her, but Naraku puts a damper on these plans. As soon as Inuyasha was about to tell her, Naraku attacks his ship! He now has Kagome as a hostage, and they both believe our favorite captain is dead. Now Inuyasha needs to come up with a plan.**

**I wonder how Sesshomaru is going to take the message that Kagome was captured by Naraku…? Hm… and what have Souta and Sango been up to? I wonder…**

**Chapter Fifteen: Marriage or Perish, How about escape?**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID AS TO LET THIS HAPPEN!? HONESTLY, HOW HARD IS IT TO KEEP SOMEONE SAFE!?" Could be heard from miles away. It was lucky they were on a remote island.

"Sesshomaru, He took me by surprise, how was I supposed to know he was going to attack the ship right as I was about to tell Kagome how I felt about her? Someone should have been telling me where his ships were…" He mumbled.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO BLAMING THIS ON ME, HALF BREED!" Sesshomaru growled, grabbing the hilt of his Tōkijin. Inuyasha, in turn, did the same. They were about to lash out on each other when their father stepped between the two.

"This is NOT going to get her back." He commanded attention. He glared at both boys, which both took their hands off their weapons.

"Right, it is safe to assume he is not going to kill her, at least not yet." Sesshomaru stated.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha blurted, confused.

"Because his wife was just found dead the day Kagome was taken. I think he killed her and plans to wed Kagome. If this is the case, then he has found out about her miko powers and is planning on using them to his own advantage." Sesshomaru explained to the two.

"Please tell me you are joking." InuTaisho stated more than asked.

"When did you know for fluffy butt to joke around? Alright this is not what I had expected, but if he wants to marry her, then he would need her to agree to it, since her parents are dead, right?" Inuyasha asked looking over to Sesshomaru.

"Technically yes, unless he can convince her brother to hand her over to him, which I highly doubt is going to happen as her brother is currently looking for her since her kidnapping." Sesshomaru stated, looking pointedly at Inuyasha.

The hanyō just rolled his eyes and started pacing as ideas came to him. He could feel his father's and brother's gazes on him as he paced back and forth. He needed to come up with some kind of idea to save Kagome.

"If she were to refuse his marriage proposal?"

"He will probably kill her."

Inuyasha continued to pace. The ideas he were getting weren't going to work. He kept in mind he had the element of surprise as Naraku thought he was dead, and he had an inside man in Sesshomaru, who had to return to the base anyways. All he could think about was Kagome and how safe she was with that bastard of a Lord.

"Sesshomaru, do you know if you could get in touch with this brother of hers?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue, completely halting in his pacing.

"Yes, most likely."

"Good, this is what we're going to do, only we're going to have to wait for a reply from the brother and then after that we will have to wait a few days to put it into action."

"Alright, just spit it out, half-breed."

"Right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had stayed in the same position for five days straight. Naraku would come into the room they had locked her in and try to get a reaction out of her, or get her to move, but would always end up leaving angered. He would try to insult her to get some kind of rise out of her, because he wanted to see her anger and wanted her to throw insults back at him, but all he got was silence. She didn't even eat. She had water every now and then, but other than that she was basically trying to starve herself. Once they got back to port, Naraku busted open the door, already angered by her, gripping onto her arm with a death grip and dragged her off the ship. This was about the time she woke up from her depressed slumber and started fighting back. She started digging her boot's heels into the ground to make it even harder on the Lord to get her back to his house. Just as he was getting fed up, she twisted her body around and got a right hook in making it connect with her jaw. This made him let go of her, and she was about to run off before two pairs of strong arms got a hold of her and brought her to face Lord Naraku. He was delicately touching the place she had punched him, it already starting to bruise. He growled as he felt pain as he touched the sensitive area, then at lightening speed, slapped her across the face, earning a yelp. He smirked as he got a reaction.

"Finally, some kind of reaction from you."

"Go to hell."

"I've already been there, and they kicked me out. They were afraid I would take over." He stated and smirked at the horror he saw in her face. He gripped her chin and made her face him. Before he could talk she spit in his face.

"How lady like…" he stated with sarcasm, wiping the spit from his eyelid. "Take her to her room, and make sure she can't get out." He ordered, earning a nod from both of the guards and they started to drag her away.

She struggled and screamed as she was dragged to her awaiting prison. The screaming wasn't any good as the town seemed completely deserted, except for Navy soldiers, but it didn't stop her from trying. She continued refusing to let them drag her anywhere that they ended up stopping so one of them could take her arms and the other take her legs and carry her the rest of the way. She struggled in their hold until they dropped her onto a bed in a very nice room before leaving her and slamming the door shut and locking it. She had gone after them only to run into the door.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CASTRATE THE BOTH OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Kagome screamed bagging on the door until her hands turned red. She fell to her knees on the floor and realization hit her. _No one is coming to save me… __**Hey don't think like that, we need to get out of here. **__How do you expect me to do that exactly? __**Look around the room genius.**_ In turn she let her eyes scan the room and found two rather large windows with curtains in front of them. _He is seriously not that stupid is he?_ She thought, getting up and walking over to the heavy curtains and pulling them back to reveal dirt and covering the entire window. Her eyes widened as she ran to the other window, opening the curtain to reveal the same thing.

"I'm underground?"

"Precisely." She froze as she heard his dark velvety voice behind her. She turned around to face to face… well face to chest, with her captor.

"You know Kagome, you have such a lovely figure, and I don't know why you decide to hide it under such grotesque clothes." He stated, placing his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She hit his hand away and pushed him from her.

"Back the fuck up."

"And such language should not be used by a lady." He scowled, smacking her across the face, sending her to the floor, blood dribbling from the corner of her lips. He instantly pulled her up and crashed his lips onto hers, tasting her blood and her lips. He was lost in his own world until her knee collided with his family jewels.

"You wench!" He grounded out, standing upright, towering over her, and then pinning her against the wall. "You think you can escape but no one is coming to save you. Your precious dog is dead and there is no one left to help you. Now you can either marry me, miko, or you can perish as a traitor to the country and an accused witch." He growled at her.

"I would rather die loving someone than ever marrying a cur like you." She spat back at him, she made her wrists glow with her aura, which burned his hands which grasped her wrists, making him withdraw.

"How did you know?"

"I can sense these things, I have known since I was a little girl." She told him.

"Really now?" He stated, an evil smirk came upon his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle of some sort, which held a tube on it. The device confused Kagome until she felt him in front of her once again and draining the liquid of the syringe into her bloodstream.

"What… are you doing?" she asked in a rushed whisper.

"Suppressing your miko powers." With that said he left her. As he locked the door, he heard her slump to the ground. _Didn't mention the part about it paralyzing you…_ he thought wickedly going back out to his Navy to make an announcement of a burning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by and Sesshomaru had finally arrived at the port along with Souta and Sango. Naraku had come to greet them and looked a little surprised to find him with Souta and Sango. The Lord had turned his attention completely to Souta and the two left, talking complete business of their lands and such. Sesshomaru gave orders to his crew to make sure his ship was ready as soon as possible. Sango waited for him to give her some kind of signal to have her start showing him where Naraku lived. It was only a few moments more before they set out towards the palace like house. They stayed completely silent, blending in completely with the town, which was now lively. Sesshomaru linked his arm with hers, making it look like they were a couple. Sango blushed and smiled, looking up to the inu-demon. They walked on until they reached the many stairs of the mansion. Sesshomaru scowled and just lifted Sango up, getting up the stairs within seconds.

"Whoa…" Sango whispered as Sesshomaru set her down.

"Lead the way." He told her in a rushed whisper and she nodded. She quickly made her way inside the main house.

This was Sesshomaru's time to work. He had to sniff her out, which was proving to be quite difficult, but he still caught her scent. He quickly made his way around the house like he had been there before a million times. He came upon a door, and opened it to reveal a set of stairs that lead down. He took the stairs two at a time, with Sango behind him. She had shut the door to make it look like it had been. They entered a hallway which was dark, but still visible. Sesshomaru put his nose in the air and took a few sniffs before turning right and going down the hallway a bit before making a left. Sango ran to keep up with the tracking demon and followed him. He took another left and went down about three doors before stopping in front of a pair of double doors. He looked down to find the key already there and raised a delicate eyebrow. _Seems he thinks no one is coming to save her. Arrogant bastard._ He thought with a huff. Sango was the one to take the key and turn it to unlock the door and push the door open. She didn't see Kagome at first. She scanned the room again and found a smudge of black. She then noticed the girl was in, on the floor, her body looking limp, her head resting on a bed post, leaning against the wall.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed and rushed over the limp raven haired beauty, Sesshomaru was right behind her, surprisingly.

Sango slid to a stop in front of her friend. She took in Kagome's appearance. Her hair was a mess and in need of a wash, and her face was devoid of any kind of emotion or acknowledgement, her eyes dropped a bit to give her a tired look. Her body looked completely limp as her legs bent at the knee, her hips making her lean onto the bed post for support, her back being supported by the wall behind her. Her arms were carelessly lifeless in front of her. The slight rise and fall of her chest was the only way they knew she was alive. Sango looked over to Sesshomaru who looked like he was going to murder, yet looked saddened at the state she was in. Sango moved from in front of her to let him examine her. He knelt down in front of Kagome and took her head between his hands, running his thumbs over her cheeks softly. He let his hand run over her skin and he felt how cold she was. He lifted up her lids and got no reaction from the body or her eyes. He picked up her arms and let them go to have them drop back down instantly. He brought his nose to her neck and took a whiff of her scent. When he figured out what had happened he let out a threatening growl.

"He's been drugging her." He picked up the rag-doll like body that was Kagome and made sure he had her before turning to Sango.

"Let's get going. You go get Souta and tell him you need to speak with him in private and meet me back at my ship. If you are not there in fifteen minutes, I am leaving without you." He said and quickly rushed out the room. Sango didn't even have a chance to say anything, but took off, not bothering to close the door. She took off in the direction of the sitting area of the house and found Naraku and Souta talking heatedly about something. She slowed to a walk and relaxed her breathing and took out a scroll. She walked into the room and cleared her throat to get the men's attention.

"Souta, I need to talk to you in private, father has sent a scroll I think you should see." She stated with a certain importance.

"Excuse me, Lord Naraku, I should take care of this immediately."

"Of course, I just remembered something I must do." Naraku stated, both standing. Souta walked to Sango who turned to walk to the outside, while Naraku turned to walk into his office.

Souta followed Sango and as they reached outside she turned around.

"We have ten minutes to get to the shop and buy father's medication so it can be sent and arrive at the time he requested." She stated handing him the scroll. He took it and his eyes shifted over the page.

"Alright, let's go." He stated rolling the scroll back up and placing it into an inside pocket. They both turned and went down the many stairs. Once they reached the bottom they both took off in a sprint not stopping until they reached the docks. They saw Sesshomaru and InuTaisho waiting for them.

"Is she okay?" Souta asked immediately.

"Were you followed?"

"Not that we could sense, but Naraku is a sneaky son of a bitch." Sango stated, trying to catch her breath. InuTaisho looked over to Sesshomaru who just nodded and then completely disappeared from sight.

"Come on board, you two." InuTaisho stated and turned boarding the ship and going under deck, with the two following him.

He led them to the room which Kagome was placed. He opened the door, not even looking in. He had seen her when Sesshomaru brought her onto the ship and he didn't want to see what had happened to her again. It was heart-breaking. Sango stepped into the room first to find Kagome sitting up in the bed, not even making a movement except for her breathing. Souta stepped into the room and looked to his sister. His eyes widened at her condition. She was completely unresponsive and looked dead. If he didn't see her chest moving up and down he would have thought that she was. He walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking to his sister's face. He bit his bottom lip, a habit he picked up from her, and placed a hand on hers. Sango just watched. She had seen it back in the room and still can't believe it.

"Sesshomaru said she's been drugged." She told Souta, who looked at her, his eyes glazed over, as if he were ready to cry.

"With what?"

"He's not sure." This time InuTaisho spoke up, still refusing to look at the drugged girl.

Souta looked back to his sister. He grasped her hand and squeezed it once. Sango walked over to Souta and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. He looked up to her and gave a curt nod. He stood up and started walking out of the door before turning back and taking one last look at his sister before leaving completely, Sango behind him, and InuTaisho behind her.

"We're in the clear. We leave now." Sesshomaru stated finding them in the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked.

"To meet my idiot of a brother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I thought I would give you guys a treat and keep it going for a bit longer. Be happy!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha waited… and waited… and waited for his brother to return from his mission he had set forth. They had indeed got in touch with Souta who was more than willing to help get his sister back. He was thrilled of the idea he was going to get to see his sister again. Inuyasha had also gotten an earful when he had finally met Souta. Souta was just as bas as Kagome when it came to the temper. He completely cussed the hanyō captain out, and was going to swing at him before Sango stopped him. Even though she had stopped Souta from whacking him, she took a swing herself and smacked him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head unconsciously as he remembered how hard the girl could hit. He made a mental note to not piss her off. His thoughts then went back to Kagome and how he had a gut feeling something bad was coming his way. Not bad as in he was in danger, bad as in something happened to Kagome and he was about to find out what. He saw his brother's ship 'docking' onto the sand. He stood up and watched as a blur of silver ran from his ship to Inuyasha's ship, followed by another blur of silver and then Souta and Sango running after them. To say the least he was utterly confused. He raced to his ship and got there in time to find Sesshomaru setting Kagome down on the deck, by the mast. _No, not by the mast, against the mast._ He thought as his brows furrowed together.

He watched as Sesshomaru stepped back and turned to face his little brother. Inuyasha's eyes widened at what he saw in his brother's eyes, sadness. He looked around and saw his father, Sango, and Souta had the same look. Sesshomaru moved out of the way to reveal a very lifeless Kagome. She was breathing, it was apparent that she was, but she was not moving, or responding to anything. He walked slowly to her, dropping to his knees in front of her. When he saw he did not get a reaction from her, he felt his heart strings being pulled. He cupped her cheek and still no reaction, now his heart clenched. He ran his thumb gently on her cheek, he didn't even get a glance. He held her head in between his hands and made her look into his eyes and when he looked into hers, he saw haze.

"What happened to her?" He asked quietly.

"He drugged her." Sesshomaru answered.

"With what?"

"Not quite sure."

"For how long?"

"If I were to guess, I would say the entire time she's been there."

"That's a week, Sesshomaru." He stated dangerously.

"I am fully aware of that."

Inuyasha let out a menacing snarl, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. His growl stopped when he noticed Kagome was looking at him now. Her eyes still seemed dead, but they were looking at him.

"Kagome…" He whispered and her finger twitched. Inuyasha's heart was no longer in pain. She was trying to move! Inuyasha looked her in the eyes and saw some of the haze had cleared a bit. Her fingers in her right hand were twitching with movement as she tried to move her hand.

"Come on, Kagome, you can do it." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. A spark of happiness set off in him as her eyes followed each of his movements.

"Suppress… miko…" Kagome tried to say, but it was weak.

"What was that?" Inuyasha brought his ear down to her lips.

"Suppress… miko… powers…" she whispered lowly and Inuyasha quickly backed up and looked at her with wide eyes.

His face then contorted into on of rage. He was about to get up, but felt a hand on his cheek. He looked to Kagome and found she had raised her arm and placed her hand on his cheek. It was a soft touch, but he could feel how ice cold her hand was. Oh how he was going to get back at Naraku. This called for war. Her hand slipped slowly off his cheek and fell back to it's place beside her. He cupped her cheek once again and leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, pouring how he felt about her into the kiss. It was gentle, and sweet, and it made Sango cover Souta's eyes while blushing and looked away herself. Sesshomaru walked off somewhere ordering a room for Kagome to be set up. InuTaisho looked ecstatic to say the least.

"FINALLY!" he stated, which caused Inuyasha to break the kiss and look up at his father with a sheepish grin on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So do you think that is the end? You think Naraku is just going to give up on Kagome and let the hanyō be? HELL NO! Naraku is definitely going to be causing a bit more trouble and let's just say it is not going to be pretty! So there you guys have it, chapter fifteen is complete! Whoosh.**

**Next chapter: Inuyasha FINALLY says 'I love you' to Kagome and she expresses her feelings as well. Sango and Miroku meet (you seriously think I'm leaving that couple out? Ha-ha yeah right) and Sesshomaru goes back to port because Naraku has requested a meeting with him. gasp**

**Chapter Sixteen: Lecher!**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there guys. Chapter Sixteen! I didn't think I would make it to this chapter but I am still here! WHOOSH! This chapter should be interesting enough. Souta and Sango are now on Inuyasha's ship, and InuTaisho is still hanging around to make sure Inuyasha doesn't screw up! Looks like he isn't doing a great job at it either –sweat drop-**

**Anyhows,****DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Inuyasha, otherwise Kagome and Inuyasha would always be together and that bitch Kikyo would stay dead! –coughactiveKikyohatercough- on with the story.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Lecher!**

Kagome was out on the deck just staring off into the ocean. A few days had gone by since her run in with Naraku and she was just glad she could move again. She needed some help getting from place to place, but she was just happy that she was able to move again, no matter how slowly. She hadn't tried using her miko powers either as she was afraid of what would happen if she tried. Inuyasha was usually there with her, but he was busy setting up a place they could port so they could get some more supplies and food. Sango and Souta were now aboard the ship, and she couldn't have been happier. When she was first able to see completely clear, she saw her brother at her bedside holding onto her hand. He was usually the one who was helping her about the ship nowadays. Inuyasha would have done it if he wasn't busy keeping his ship's crew in line, or who was left of the crew. That was his other reason of porting. He needed to get a crew. Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey sis." She heard and slowly turned her head to the side to find Souta taking a seat next to her.

"Hello Souta." She said quietly.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing much better, thank you. How are things on the ship going?"

"Inuyasha and that Kouga guy are fighting about what port we're going to." Souta sighed, shaking his head.

"Did you hear what port they wanted to go to?"

"Inuyasha wants to go to Vladivostok, but Kouga wants to go to Ch'ongjin." Souta told her.

"Vladivostok? He does realize that is in the Soviet Union, right?"

"It seems so…"

"And Ch'ongjin… you realize which port that is, don't you?" Kagome gave Souta a side glance. Souta just nodded.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to say something but a loud smacking sound stopped her before she could get anything out. She sighed heavily as she knew who was smacking who and why.

"Come Souta; help me up so I can make sure she doesn't kill him…" Kagome commanded quietly, slowly getting herself up.

Souta took her arm and helped her up and placed her arm around his shoulder as his arm went around her waist supporting her. He walked a bit and then to the main part of the deck. He helped Kagome down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs at the scene before them. Sango was practically choking Miroku and swearing at the top of her lungs.

"You lecherous monk, I hope you fucking die and burn in hell, you stupid fuck of a pirate!" She shouted her grip getting tighter around the man's neck.

Kagome just sighed.

"Sango, let the poor man go, he can't breathe." Kagome stated blandly and watched as Sango, reluctantly, let go of the man.

"But Kagome…!" Sango whined.

"You must be kind to him, he saved me once." Kagome told her and watched as Sango's annoyed face softened a bit.

"Fine." She said before walking off, leaving Miroku on the deck rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry Miroku, I should have warned you about her. Though I doubt if I did warn you, it would make no difference."

"Kagome, you know my hand has a mind of its own! Curse this hand!" He defended, glaring at his hand which gropes all pretty girls.

"Yeah, sure." Souta said rolling his eyes.

"Miroku, do you know which port we are going to?"

"I don't know, last I heard Inuyasha and Kouga were still fighting over it. Either port we wouldn't really be welcomed to as they aren't Japanese ports, but I have no problem with either. Though, I don't think we're very welcome in the Japanese ports, but we know people at both ports." He explained walking over to the two.

"I see, which port do you see us most likely ending up going to."

"Most likely the one in China. It's closer and we're running low on supplies." Miroku stated. "Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted your opinion. Souta, can you bring me to Inuyasha? I need to speak with him." She looked to her brother and he nodded.

He helped his sister get to room where Inuyasha and Kouga were still fighting over which port they would be going to. Souta placed Kagome in a chair that was in the room and stood behind her.

"I THINK WE SHOULD GO TO CH'ONGJIN! IT'S CLOSER AND WE NEED SUPPLIES MUTT-FACE!!!"

"YES, BUT YOU DO REALIZE THAT IF WE GO FARTHER THE LESS LIKELY SOMEONE WILL WANT TO FOLLOW US!? VLADIVOSTOK IS PERFECT FOR THAT!!"

"I think we should go to Ch'ongjin." Kagome stated, both males looking at her with their eyes wide. It was obvious they didn't notice her enter.

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha and Souta said.

"If we need supplies then we need to get somewhere as soon as possible, even if it risks a fight." She stated calmly, clasping her hands in her lap. Inuyasha gave her a disbelieving look, and Souta looked at her with the same shocked expression. Inuyasha was the first to recover as he glared over at Kouga.

"Fine, we are going to go to Ch'ongjin. When we get there take your time loading the ship. I will be looking around the underground taverns in search of some crew. Kagome, why do you need to go to Ch'ongjin?"

"What makes you think I have a need? I was just stating the obvious, but since we are going to be there I think I will stop by to see an old friend. Souta would you like to come with me?" She said innocently. Souta gave her a curt nod, his face had taken one of indifference, but his eyes gave away surprise still.

"Fine, but I think you should have someone escort you there." Inuyasha stated.

"I will be fine. I can take care of myself, unless you're suggesting Sesshy?"

"He can't as he was called back to port by the bastard himself."

"Oh. Souta will you help me back to my room?" Kagome said ending the conversation there. Souta wrapped an arm around her waist and she draped her arm across his shoulders and leaned on him, only for some support.

Inuyasha watched them go and turned to find Kouga in a chair, his feet up on the table. He could tell the wolf was waiting for the siblings to leave to talk to him.

"Did you hear the kid when his sister told us what port we should go to?"

"Yeah, what do you think that was about?"

"Dunno, but it just means Kagome hasn't told us anything about her past before she got here, and if she has told us anything then how do we know it wasn't a lie?" Kouga thought out loud.

"Not too sure myself, that's why I told her I wanted her to take an escort, but she refused, which means…"

"Someone's going to follow her." The wolf finished Inuyasha sentence for him.

"Exactly… but who isn't stupid enough to get caught? Who can you spare?" Inuyasha thought out loud, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Ginta can do it. He's good at keeping his demonic aura down and tracking for that matter." Kouga told his captain off-hand.

"That's good, Kagome still feels bad for him getting hurt from Muso, so if he does get caught she won't do anything too harmful… maybe just verbal abuse." Inuyasha mused out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome linked her arm with Souta's as they walked down the path away from the docks. They arrived in Ch'ongjin last night and it was an hour before noon. Kagome had dressed herself in a white button up shirt and a casual skirt which touch the ground, underneath a pair of shorts that clung to her thigh, and a leather strap around her left thigh which held a hunter's knife. A pair of warn heeled boots could be seen peeking out from under the skirt. Souta had on a light blue button up shirt and black pants which were tucked into black boots, his sword by his side. They walked into the town and Kagome would stop them every few seconds to look at the trinkets and food which looked good. They were completely oblivious to the shadow that was following them, keeping a good distance away from them, but still close enough to observe them. Kagome finally started them again and they walked past the market and on a path which lead into the forest. The shadow was confused by this but continued to follow them. Kagome and Souta walked on for ten minutes before they stopped in the middle of the path and walked to their left onto a hidden path which went into the trees. It was a few minutes before a clearing came about and a cottage was seen. This cottage looked almost like a shrine, but it looked a bit run down. The siblings had stopped in front of it. Kagome turned to Souta and nodded. He stepped forward and knocked on the door to the shrine-looking house. He took a step back and waited for an answer. When the door opened a woman could be seen in the door-way as a man stood behind her a few feet back in another room, looking towards the door. The woman's eyes widened as she saw who was there. Kagome rushed forward, as did the woman, and they embraced each other in a tight hug. The man had gotten up from his place and came to the door looking at the two women and to Souta. He held out his hand, with a grin, and Souta took it, with a smile of his own, and shook it.

Kagome held onto the woman longer.

"I missed you, mom." She whispered, but unknowingly a shadow had heard it and gasped as he turned back in the direction he had come and headed back to his bosses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had gone into town and went to the down down part of downtown where all the underground taverns were. He knew where these were, especially in Ch'ongjin as he had spent some time here before, and he was a pirate. He had a radar of where the good booze was. If he as a pirate had one, every pirate had one. That or they had someone tell them where they could go to get it. Either way, they got the booze they wanted. Now as good as rum sounded about now, he wasn't there for run, he was there to gather a crew as most of his blew up in an explosion. If word got around that he was here looking for a crew, the new members would be looking for him. Everyone wanted a chance to be a part of the famous Inuyasha crew. _Captain… fucking captain! Why can't anyone get it right!?_ He thought with a snort. He entered the first pub, which was in the middle of the alcohol lane, and took a seat at a table in the back. It was only a few seconds when the first wave of hopefuls came by offering him a drink for a chance to make it to the crew.

A few drinks later, he had only a few men who had made it onto the crew. He tried everything to scare them away from the job, but they stuck around. He smiled and got up from his seat. He motioned for his new mates to follow him as he headed back to the ship. When he finally arrived at the docks he had noticed the familiar scent of Ginta and thought it strange that he was back already. He silently picked up his pace, still walking, and was on the deck of his ship in no time. He noticed Ginta was talking a million miles a minute to Kouga. When Ginta had stopped, the shocked look on Kouga's face was even more unsettling. Inuyasha made his way over to the two to find out what was going on and to have Kouga take the new lot on a quick tour of the ship and have them get to work right away.

"What's going on?"

"It's what Ginta found out about Kagome. Who are they?"

"New crew mates, I need you to show them the ropes and get them started right away." Inuyasha ordered earning a nodded from the wolf yōkai. He watched as he took the few new mates and walked them to the under-deck. He turned his attention back to Ginta who had been looking at the new crew mates as well.

"Couldn't scare them off?"

"Nope, now, tell me what you found out."

"Well I followed her and her brother through the market and then they went into the woods, on the path, but a few minutes they stopped and stepped off the path and onto a hidden path that went through the trees to a clearing where a shrine-looking house was and the boy had knocked on the door and a few minutes later a woman answered and Kagome hugged her and then a man came out a shook hands with Souta and then Kagome said "I missed you, mom."" The wolf said in one breath, talking extremely fast, but not fast to the point where Inuyasha couldn't understand him. It took a moment for Inuyasha to register what he had just said and when it sunk in, his eyes widened.

"Mom!? I thought her parents were dead!?"

"I thought so too, but I think it was her mom and her grandpa. The man looked a bit old to be her father or for the woman to want to marry him. Plus I think it is Kagome's Mom's father." Ginta stated. He looked to the inu hanyō and saw the look of deep thought on his face.

"But she said her parents had died…" The captain said in contemplation, scratching the back of his head. His brows furrowed in frustration, letting out an annoyed groan. Then something hit him.

"Is this the same shrine-looking house that I am thinking of?" He asked turning to Ginta, who gave him a nod and his eyes widened further.

"She is her mother!?" the hanyō exclaimed and looked in the direction of the hidden cottage.

"Who is who's mother?" a deep suave voice came from behind Inuyasha. He turned around to find his father looking in the same direction as the hanyō.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, here and there, just making sure you're not doing anything to screw up with Kagome, but from what I can tell you have already done something to jeopardize her trust. So, what did you do?" the elder yōkai asked.

"He had me follow Kagome as she was going to visit a friend." Ginta answered knowing Inuyasha was going to deny everything. Inuyasha shot him a glare and he took off to find something to do.

"You did that?" InuTaisho turned to his son and noticed the glare he sent to wolf.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make sure she would be okay, and to find out who she was going to go see."

"And…?"

"Apparently it was her mother."

"Her… mother… but didn't you tell me her parents died?"

"She told me her parents died." Inuyasha told his father. Both scratched their heads.

"You know you're going to have to tell her you had someone follow her if you want the information from her, right?"

"Yes, yes I know." Inuyasha groaned already not looking forward to THAT conversation with Kagome.

"You'll be there to hold her down won't you?"

"Of course." InuTaisho responded taking his leave. Inuyasha watched as he left and then turned his gaze back in the direction of the hidden cottage.

Elsewhere on the ship and loud flesh meeting flesh sound could be heard.

"GODDAMMIT MIROKU! CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!?"

"Sango, my love, you know this hand is cursed! I have no control over it!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"But it is true!"

"If I didn't know any better I would say they have the hots for each other." Shippou muttered.

"I can only agree with you there, young one." Myoga stated with a nod of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well as I said before, looks like InuTaisho can't handle the job of keeping Inuyasha in Kagome's good light. Oh well… wonder how Inuyasha is going to get out of that one… hm… -evil laughter-**

**Ahem… So yes Kagome's mother is alive and her grandpa is alive, her daddy ish not… you will be learning of this in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Kagome.**

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I have to let you guys know that I am terribly sorry for taking so much time in getting in the next chapter. I had started to write it the day I had put up Chapter 16 and was half-way done with it when I let it sit there to contemplate where I wanted to go with it. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with it and when I finally was going to write more for it, the place where I stored the sacred story… broke. I had it stored on a portable hard-drive and had completely forgotten to back up the story to my computer… I lost all my work on the chapter and the story itself. Now that has been said it has taken me even longer because of school and because I have completely forgotten where I wanted this chapter to leave you guys. –sigh-**

**Once again, I apologize and move on with the ****DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Inuyasha… if only… if only…**

**Chapter Seventeen: Kagome.**

_A man plainly dressed, his hand holding up a jacket which was slung over his shoulder, walked through the exuberant field, making his way towards an unknown destination (or so it looked). He kept his head down, his face almost completely covered due to an old beat up hat. He continued to walk down the invisible path, looking as if he was not paying attention in the least. _

"_DADDY!" _

_The man's head snapped up, a bright smile on his face as he heard a familiar call. His face was now visible in the mid-day sun. His eyes, though brown, had a sparkle to them, a kind of life of their own, his face masculine but fair. He was a handsome man, indeed. His eyes met with a small girl, about the age of four, running towards him with her arms wide open and her hair flowing behind her. He couldn't help but smile at the antics of the small child, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes. He knelt down on one knee; his arms now open, waiting for the coming embrace. The girl jumped into the air and was caught in the embrace of her father. He held her in his arms for a moment which seemed to last, softly petting the girl's soft brown waves._

"_What no love for the new one in the family?"_

_The man looked up to find the woman he loves, a bundle in her arms. His eyes widened in surprise._

"_Mommy!" The little girl cried running up to her mother, hugging her legs. _

"_You just saw me a few moments ago, Kagome."_

"_I know." The girl known as Kagome giggled._

_The man walked over to 'mommy' and took a peak at the bundle in the woman's arms. It was a little baby boy, looking barely a year old. He looked up into the face of the woman he loves, a surprised, yet joyous expression on his face. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly._

"_Eww!" Kagome muttered, the adults breaking apart with a smile on their face looking to the little girl._

_The man, known as Father, carefully took the bundle from the woman, known as Mother, and held it close to him._

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Couldn't write."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_I was hoping you would name him since I named Kagome."_

_The man thought for a moment._

"_Souta. His name shall be Souta." Father concluded._

* * *

Kagome walked silently back onto the ship. She could walk on her own, but with her slipping in and out of daydreams Souta still had to keep her on track. When she snapped back into reality she looked up to find Inuyasha and his father, InuTaisho, looking at her. InuTaisho had an expression of curiosity on his face, while Inuyasha had the look of curiosity; he also held another emotion, guilt? She gave him a questioning look, then looked to InuTaisho as he walked over to her. He took her hand and started to lead her over to a chair and sit her down.

"I want to apologize ahead of time, before I tell you what I have done wrong." Inuyasha started.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to question, but he spoke again.

"I sent Ginta to shadow you, without you knowing it." He admitted, then flinched back, waiting for the yelling to start.

"You… sent… Ginta… to… shadow… me…?" Kagome asked.

"Uh… yeah… I was curious as to why you didn't want someone to escort you to your friend's house… or should I say your mother's house."

"Did you ever hear that curiosity killed the dog?" Kagome snipped.

"I thought it was the cat?"

"Sit." A loud thump could be heard as a certain hanyō captain hit the deck.

"Kagooommeeeee….." Inuyasha wined, trying to stand up again.

"Since you were so curious, yes that was my real mother, Souta's too. She lives in an old shrine with our grandfather. I should also tell you, my parents weren't exactly… royalty… or of nobility… at least not born nobility…"

"What!?"

Kagome sighed. _This is going to be a long story…_

* * *

_Two years time a girl, the age of six, could be seen on the bow of the ship, over-looking the ocean. Her father had asked her mother if she would like to sail with him on the seven seas, and she just couldn't refuse. Souta was of a traveling age, three, and mother wanted to travel the world anyways, looking for all different kinds of plants and spices. She was a famous herbologist, who was known for making a antidote to the most formidable of poisons. She was a great cook as well, using the herbs to her advantage, when it came to flavor. With her on board, the crew always had something very flavorful to eat. _

_Kagome loved to look at the ocean as she thought; it was very relaxing. Sometime her father would even join her and they would just enjoy each other's company in silence. He would sometimes tell her stories of his adventures, knowing full well he exaggerated on a few details (but she didn't care or call him out on it). He even told the story of how he met her mother. In the end, Kagome loved her dad and wished she could always stay with him on the ship._

_But… not all can stay as it seems…_

_A year and a half later, Kagome now being eight and her brother five, Kagome was with her father in his cabin, listening to another one of his stories when a commotion came from the deck. Kagome looked to the door, waiting for it to open. Her father told Kagome to go hid under his bed while he checked it out. She looked to her father for a moment, about to argue, but the serious face her father had made her do what she was told. She crawled under his bed, while he got up off the floor and started walking towards the door. _

_SLAM!_

_The door burst open under the force of a powerful kick and a few pirates walked in. From Kagome's position she could only see the feet of the people in the room. She recognized her father's boots right away and watched as they had started to walk backwards, and run into the desk in the middle of the room. A bang was soon heard and she saw as her father fell to the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming. His face was turned away from Kagome. She was about to scream, but covered her mouth with her hands, scooting back farther into the darkness under the bed. She shut her eyes, praying they didn't look under the bed as they started their search of treasure in her father's cabins. She saw as a pair of dirty boots came over to the side of the bed and was about to check, but a bright light entered the room, engulfing everyone in it. Kagome watched as every single one of the men dropped to the floor and saw as a pair of bare feet ran over to the bed and looked under it. It was her mother!_

"_Mommy!" _

"_Come on, baby, we have to go." Her mother cooed to her, reaching her hand towards Kagome._

_Kagome took her mother's hand and felt as she was pulled from under the bed and into the arms of her mom. Her mother quickly took off out of the room and to the deck where the rest of the crew was fighting. She could tell she was searching for Souta. A few of the crew, who was setting up an escape boat were calling to her to get in the boat while they searched for Souta, and the mother reluctantly agreed. She sat Kagome on her lap, while she sat in the middle of the boat._

"_Mommy, where's Souta? Is he coming too?"_

"_Yes of course, hon." Her mother answered, looking for an signs of the men who went to look for Souta for her._

_It was a few minutes before she actually saw one man running with Souta in his arms. He reached the escape boat and handed Souta off to his mother before climbing into the boat himself. They let the boat down carefully and hit the water with a harsh splash. They detached the ropes from the ship and the men started to row away. Kagome just watched as fires of the ship spread and the boat slowly sink into the dark unforgiving waters. She even saw the ship that carried the pirates to their ship. It was also sinking. She couldn't help but wonder why it was sinking. She figured some of her father's crew had gotten aboard the ship and put holes in it, to pay back for killing their captain and sinking their ship. This brought Kagome's thoughts to her father and how his body would be resting cold on the ocean floor. Silent tears went down her face as she continued to stare at the spot where her father's ship used to be. She could her Souta starting to cry, and then looked to her mother to find her trying to keep a smile on her face, but tears trailing down her cheeks._

"_It'll be alright, darlings. We will make it on our own. We'll go to another town and start a new life or we'll go live with your grandfather. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having us." Her mother stated soothingly, wrapping her arms around the both of us._

_I nodded my head and just cried silently, Souta had calmed down. I couldn't tell if he was still crying, but just crying silently or if he had stopped crying all together. She didn't really care at the moment, she just wanted to be left alone and comforted by her mother. She wanted to know everything will turn out alright._

_They did exactly what their mother said. They ended up in Ch'ongjin, staying at their grandfather's house for a while. In that time, Kagome kept to herself, reading any and every book she could on a pirate's life. She read every adventure book her grandfather owned and ended up in town, swiping a few books from the market. This was the start of her adventurous life of causing trouble. It wasn't until Kagome was sixteen when she and Souta left their grandfather's to go to another town. They had promised their mother they would come and visit sometime. When they had arrived in Tokyo, they arrived as nobility. They had dressed the part and had the money to play the part. They ended up taking the house that was isolated from everyone in an 'enchanted' forest. The towns people thought the woods were enchanted. Kagome had tried being the one who could rule over the small portion of town, but after a year of that, she handed the job over to Souta. She only wanted to live and have fun. She would have her fun, but she wouldn't do it in Souta's part of town. This was around the time she met Sango, and unfortunately Kikyo. This was the time she discovered the Navy and how many pricks were in the uniforms. She ended up meeting Sesshomaru only a few months after she had actually arrived in Tokyo. They had run into each other in the streets and then he would continue to catch her on her little escapades._

* * *

Inuyasha (and InuTaisho) sat there with his jaw dropped and a blank disbelieving look on his face. Souta had stood behind his sister while she told the story of her past. Some of the crew (Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku, Shippou, Myoga, and Sango) had came up from under the deck to hear the tell and all were equally speechless (except Sango). Kouga looked over to Souta.

"How the fuck are you running a portion of a town? You're what, thirteen?" He asked.

"I was fourteen when I took over and I'm now sixteen. It's not that hard and I have advisors who help me." He stated with a smirk.

Kouga just looked shocked. Inuyasha still couldn't think of anything to say. Everyone remained silent for a while.

"I am sorry to hear of your losses, Kagome. I hope my baka of a son didn't offend you too much." InuTaisho finally spoke up. He got a glare from Inuyasha

"No, it's alright. The only people who knew were Sango, Souta, and Sesshomaru. I guess it was time you all should know as I have been with you for a while…" she said quietly.

"Why don't you go get some sleep for now?"

"I think I will. Souta?"

"Okay." He said holding out his hand for Kagome to take, which she gracefully did.

"No, I'll take her." Inuyasha butt in.

"Um… alright." Souta said, passing Kagome's hand over to Inuyasha, who took it gently.

He lead her away from the group and down to the hallway where all the rooms were and opened the door to hers. He quietly brought her over to her bed and set her down on it. He then crossed his legs and dropped down to the floor, ending up in the Indian style sitting position. He had his head resting on his fists, his elbows resting on his knees; he looked to be deep in thought.

"Inu… yasha?" she asked looking to him for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?"

"Would you tell someone who kidnapped you for ransom the truth about your parents?" Kagome asked giving him an 'are you serious' look.

"Well, why not later after that, when we got to know each other better, when we trusted each other?"

"I… don't know… it never came up… plus I didn't think it was too important…"

"Kagome… anything about you is important to me." Inuyasha stated before he thought about it. His eyes widened when he registered what he had said. He looked up to find Kagome's eyes just as wide and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Inuyasha… that was… the sweetest thing… anyone has ever said to me…" Kagome stated before she pulled him up and embraced him around the waist.

Inuyasha was slightly surprised at her actions, but didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her, slightly petting her hair. He let one of his hands slip from her hair to her jaw line, to under her chin. A single finger lifter her chin up to let him look at her face. Her hazel eyes shone with brilliance and he leaned in.

"Kagome… I love you…" He whispered before he kissed her lips softly, pouring all his emotions he had towards her into the kiss.

_Inuyasha…_

_Kagome…_

* * *

**Alrighty then, youse guys there is chapter seventeen for you! I know fluffy goodness at the end and now we all know about Kagome's past. I have to say this chapter is pretty short, but I think it turned out just fine. I know there is a ton of emotions in this chapter as well, if you have cried then I apologize for making you cry for any reason shape or form. Or if I made you hurl with all the fluffy goodness, then I don't apologize for that because you know you liked it :D**

**Alrighty, so more trouble is on the way for our gang. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Sesshomaru! As a matter of fact, I do believe I am going to have Inuyasha save him… whoops I said too much.**

**Next time: Sesshy! Where are thou!? **

**Peace and Love  
-Pnkrockninja**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, my beautiful peoples! My birthday was a few days ago and I thought I would be nice and get the next chapter up. I will tell you know, the time does jump.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… sadly…**

**Chapter Eighteen: Sesshy!? Where art thou!?**

The stoic man had long since accepted what happened to him. He sat upon the floor, lazily leaning up against the wall. Any man could lean up against a wall, but this man made it look effortless and still have grace and beauty. His eyes were shut, but you wouldn't have noticed as his white bangs fell onto his face, covering his eyes. To anyone he looked peaceful, but to those who knew him, he was brooding. He was brooding, in a jail cell, within the port of Kyoto. His brooding was brought upon the fact that he was in the jail cell and currently thinking over what had happened between him and the 'demon' lord, Naraku. Somehow, the Lord had found out about him helping Kagome out of town. He didn't know how, but Naraku had found out. He was now put in jail for treason, and the punishment of said crime was death. He was scheduled to be hanged in a few days. He could only hope someone would notice him missing (someone like Kagome) and come to save him. He knew hoping was something the 'weak' did, but he didn't want to die, and not by the hands of an arrogant Halfling like Naraku. He, the almighty Sesshomaru, was not going to die by the hands of a no good dirty rotten spoiled cunt bubble (as Kagome so delicately put it). The thought made the sides of his lips twitch in the upwards direction. Now, you would wonder what a demon was doing remaining in a simple jail cell. The answer was really obvious, it wasn't just a simple jail cell. This cell was specifically designed to hold demons and half-demons alike. He had long since tried to escape, and this earned him with a few burns on his hands. He sighed heavily as he wondered what was going to happen to him. This was the part that bugged him the most. This was out of his control. He no longer knew what was going to happen to him, and he hated not knowing the outcome of something. His fate rested in the hands of his idiotic brother and his 'sister'. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing a pissed off golden orb. A flash of red could be seen, but it quickly dissipated. He looked to the outside of his cell to find a medium sized shaggy dog, holding the keys to the cell no less. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow as he looked to the dog. The dog, in turn, stared back at him. The silence was broken when a few whistles were heard. Sesshomaru turned his head ever so slightly to look over his shoulder. He saw a few lowly humans trying to call the dog over to get the keys to let them free. He let his gaze travel back to the dog to see it hadn't budged from its spot. A loud crash could be heard from upstairs and the dog took off with the keys still in his mouth. The regal yōkai turned his gaze forward and smirked. _It seems I can trust that half-wit of a brother… I wonder how much Kagome had to beg to get him to do it…_

* * *

The Week Before:

Kagome was out on the bow of the book, staring out into the ocean. Something was clearly on her mind, and it was clearly bugging her. She had this unsettling feeling in her stomach and every now and then she would get an unexplainable pain in her chest. She associated these signs as something happening to one of her friends, or someone who is close to her. Everyone she considered close to her was already on the ship. Kagome looked over her shoulder onto the ship. Sango was relaxing against the mast of the ship. Miroku, surprisingly enough, was next to her and not doing anything perverted in any way, shape, or form. Souta was over by Kouga and explaining the politics of Tokyo to him, Ginta, and Hakkaku. She looked over her other shoulder to find Inuyasha at the steering wheel of the ship and his father was beside him. The only one who wasn't on the ship, was the one where her mind was, Sesshomaru. He had left after a while of her being brought back from the clutches of Naraku. Once he had seen signs of her getting better, he left to make sure his façade didn't get uncovered. This is what worried her most. What if Naraku had found out about what Sesshomaru had done? Sesshy hadn't written since he left and she was really getting sick of the nagging feeling of something being wrong. She went to take a breath, but found a shooting pain in her chest which made her hold her breath, clutch her chest, and double over. She had hoped no one saw it, but with her luck both Inuyasha and InuTaisho saw it. They were at her sides in seconds.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" InuTaisho asked, looking down to the doubled over girl.

"Something… is wrong…" She whispered out, Inuyasha helping her stand up right again.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Something bad… has happened to Sesshomaru…" She stated looking out to ocean, in the direction of Kyoto.

"How do you know that?" he inquired, making sure she kept her balance.

"Well, everyone else I know who could possibly be in danger are on this ship and are obviously not in danger as I can see where they are. Sesshomaru had to go back to port, back to that Demon Lord… I don't just double over for no reason…" she said, looking back to the hanyō, looking into his eyes. He clearly saw the worry in her eyes.

"You can't leave your brother there, no matter how much you don't like him…" She added on in a whisper. He searched her face for any kind of hidden meaning, but found none. He didn't know how she knew, but he had a feeling he should trust her.

"Alright." He said with a nod. He turned his head away from her.

"MIROKU! KOUGA! Set a course for Kyoto!" He ordered.

"WHAT!?" Came Kouga's outrageous reply.

"My idiot brother ran into some trouble and we gotta go save him!"

"How do you know that!?"

"DON'T QUESTION IT, JUST DO IT!" Inuyasha shouted, getting a flinch from the ookami yōkai. Miroku had already told the rest of the crew the plan and was now making his way to the under-deck to inform everyone else they were headed into enemy territory.

* * *

Few Days After:

Inuyasha had managed to get the ship in range of the shores of Kyoto in a matter of days. He was surprised at how fast they had arrived at the town. He sighed heavily as they now needed a plan as to how they can get into the city and cause havoc. Of course, in the process of causing havoc, they would free the arrogant inu yōkai himself. They had thought about a few plans and all of them ended up with someone dying or it just not working. When it came to planning something, they completely left Kagome out of the plan, having her stay on the ship, so she would remain safe. What they didn't anticipate was her getting mad about not being able to help.

"Inuyasha, I want to help!"

"I can't let you do that. You will be in too much danger; it's too risky!"

"I am not going to sit around here like some house wife waiting for her husband and kids to come home! I want to help!" She argued back.

"We don't even have a plan, and even if we did, you are not going to be included! I already said it is way too dangerous!"

"Well, I do have a plan, and I am the major part of it and it's the only one that will work long enough for you to get Sesshy out!" She yelled, getting the attention of several people in the meeting room. Since she had barged in, a few select people decided they were going to drown out the noise. Inuyasha looked at her with astonishment. Not only did she want to help, but she had come up with a plan. Something told him, he was not going to like this plan in any way, shape, or form.

"I'm listening."

"Alright, I will head to the docks, in a single wooden boat, acting as if I have been traveling like that for days. I will go to Naraku and distract him long enough for you to get Sesshomaru and then in order for you to get me out, you're going to have to cause some major chaos." She stated and she waited for the rejections. Kouga, Souta, and Inuyasha were the ones who spoke up. All three shouted at the same time, shooting up from their chairs.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"SISTER, NO!"

"FUCK NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT SLIMEY BASTARD OF A CUR!"

Kagome looked to all three of them with a raised eyebrow. She looked over to InuTaisho who looked surprised and depressed as well, but he looked as if he knew it was the only way for them to have enough time to get his first son to safety. He sighed heavily and stood up. The three who caused the outburst looked to the older yōkai.

"She has a point. It is the only way we will be able to have a decent amount of time to Sesshomaru out." He stated and looked as his son's and Kagome's brother's face paled. Kouga remained quiet and sat back down. Souta slowly but surely sat back down as well. Inuyasha continued to stand there and waited for anything from the elder to say he was kidding. He didn't see any. Kagome slowly got up and made her way to the door.

"I'll be getting ready for my part, you get ready for yours." She said and went out the door. She ran all the way back to her room, not wanting to hear anything from the room.

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha bellowed, slamming his fists on the table.

"You cannot let her go through with this! What if she gets hurt!? What if something bad happens and we can't get to her in time!? What if-"

"INUYASHA, SIT DOWN!" InuTaisho ordered, which caused the hanyō captain to fall back into his seat.

"There are a good list of what if's, but if you just waste time by shouting about it then you have wasted time of planning for every little thing that could happen! Plan ahead of time, complain later!" The elder walked out of the room and slammed the door. Inuyasha just sat there, his eyes wide and his jaw slackened. The last time his father had yelled at him like that was when he was mad about Inuyasha being stubborn about his feeling for the same woman.

* * *

The Day of Rescue:

The wooden boat slowly glided in the water towards the docks of Kyoto. The guards on duty continued to stare at the boat as it came closer and closer. These guards were not admiring the craftsmen ship of the boat, but they could not take their eyes away from who was in the small boat. As the boat docked, the young woman stepped out of the ship, with help from one of the guards, and stood in front of them. She brushed off the invisible dust from the long skirt of her dress and looked up with her innocent hazel eyes. The guards looked her up and down, practically undressing her with their eyes. They took in her black lacy up boots, which peaked under her dark rouge skirt. Their eyes traveled up the long skirt all the way up to the form fitting black top, which showed a little bit of cleavage, and continued their way up, taking in her raven hair that framed her face, and finally into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Do you mind helping a lady out and showing me to your Lord?" She asked in a honey voice. The guards quickly scrambled and started showing her the way to her requested house. When they had brought her to the steps of the _mansion_ of the Lord, they bowed to her and left to get back to their posts. By the time they would get there, Inuyasha's ship should have already been docked. Kagome sighed, then put on the winning smile and started to delicately walk up all the stairs. When she reached the top she stopped in the middle of an archway and saw as Naraku and a few other Lords had come out of the house the very moment she stopped, and they were now staring at her. She had her hands clasped in front of her and an innocent look on her face, with a seductiveness in her eyes. The guests were the first to snap out of their attention and bid farewell to Naraku before walking in her direction. She stepped aside and curtsied as all the men passed. She kept her head bowed and her eyes closed until she was sure they all had passed, then straightened up. She looked over to Naraku still staring at her, undressing her with his eyes. She slowly glided over to him and bowed her head.

"Lord Naraku, I have come to turn myself in. It seems… Inuyasha… has…" she didn't get the last part out as she burst into tears and embraced Naraku around the middle. She could feel his muscles tense, but then slowly relax as he wrapped his arms around the petit girl.

"There, there, it'll all be okay. You're safe from that half-breed demon. I'll protect you now." He said in a caring tone. Kagome sniffled a bit.

"You will? You promise?"

"I promise." He said, leading her into the house. He walked her until they were in his office, and he sat her down on the couch. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kagome shook her head no.

"It just… I thought he cared about me… but I realized it was a lie, and then I had to think about what other things he lied about and set up just to get me to believe him. I had no where else to go because I know Souta isn't in the country and I didn't want to trouble him…" She whispered, leaning into him.

"Shh… it's alright now. I'll make everything better. I'll call off the search for you, and I'll even get rid of the bounty on your head. I will have my servants set up a room for you here and you can live with me a comfortable life." Naraku informed her. She shot her head up, careful not to hit him, and looked him in the eyes to see if there was any lie to it. When she didn't find any, she broke out into a smile and embraced him.

"Oh, thank you so much! I have done and said such terrible things to you and about you that I don't deserve this! Oh you are too good to me!" She stated before backing out of the embrace and pecking him on the lips. In that moment, something sparked between the two, but different for each. Naraku a jolt of pleasure went through his body, Kagome on the other hand, had a jolt of disgust. She cursed her plan, but Sesshomaru needed help and she would play her part to a tee to get him out of the demon's clutches. They had parted, but stared into each other's eyes. Naraku then crashed his lips upon hers, passionately kissing her, his tongue running on her lower lip asking for entrance. When she didn't respond right away, he brought his hand up to her breast, giving it a firm squeeze, earning a squeak from Kagome, which gave him the opportunity he needed, and plunged into her cavern. Kagome only responded as she knew she just needed to keep him busy for a few minutes longer. She was getting a bit worried as his hand had never left it's occupied area, while the other one fisted in her hair, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss even more. She started to worry even more when she felt as if her energy was draining out of her. It was as if he was draining the life out of her. Then she realized he was, and tried to push him away, but with her now weakened state, she couldn't. She knew she should have seen this coming. She was about to give up hope when a loud explosion sounded somewhere in the house and forced him apart from her. He growled as he was interrupted and looked down to her.

"I thought you said you got away from him?"

"I lied…" she stated weakly, which earned her a slap against the face which went instantly red. His eyes shone with malice as he pulled out a dagger and plunged it downward, aiming for her heart. She did the only thing she could do and rolled over, her right shoulder taking the dagger instead. Kagome gasped in pain.

"Hm… you'll bleed to death anyways…" he huffed and made his way out of his office to face to problem of a very pissed off hanyō and two enraged yōkai. Kagome reached her left hand to the dagger and pulled it out, crying out in pain, throwing the dagger to the floor. She was losing blood and she had lost most of her energy thanks to the bastard known as Naraku. He had used an ancient dark magic, in which the person doing the magic kisses the person they wish and the kiss drains the person of their life force. It is an old ancient forbidden magic, and Naraku is just the person to pull a trick like that. Kagome turned her head slightly and watched as her blood stained the couch and slowly dripped onto the floor.

"Inu…yasha… Sessh…omaru… someone… help me…" she whispered, before her eyes started to droop closed. The last thing she saw was a head of dirty blonde hair rushing over to her with a concerned look adorning his face.

* * *

**And there you have it my friends. The next chapter is complete! Yosh! So can you take a guess at who this mysterious dirty blonde haired person is? I bet you can! So anyways, the next chapter, I don't know when it is going to be up, I barely even know what is going to be in it… don't worry it will be up in a timely matter… I hope. :D**

**Next Chapter: Dirty-Blonde-Pirate-Wannabe Say what!?**

**Peace & Love  
Pnkrockninja**


End file.
